A Sea of Shadows
by nightfall26
Summary: Those beautiful cerulean eyes, as full and rich as the sea. They were clear now, clarified, empty of pain and sorrow. I bent down to kiss her, and as our lips met, I felt the same spark that I had felt since the very first day I'd seen her. REVIEW. Zutara. Formerly called "Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones"
1. The Calm Before The Storm

The night was warm, bathing the restless girl in unhappiness. Long gone was the peace brought by the chill of the Southern Water Tribe, replaced by a sticky, irritating heat.

She lay on her side, tangled in the bed-sheets restlessly. Her feet were kicked free of the linen, and her arms were raised above her head. She tried to flip onto her stomach, and managed to get herself further ensnared in the blankets. This proved too much of a distraction for sleep to return to her, and she muttered unintelliable curses under her breath. With an exasperated sigh, she scrambled out of the mess of sheets to open her window. The moon shone large and bright in the early morning sky, and the woman sighed gently.

It had been a few days since Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord. In the days that had followed, things were stiff and uneventful. Aang had saved the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai, the corrupt man who had almost destroyed everything, and thus, everyone basically worshipped the bald monk. She opened her window, letting out a breath as the cool air swept over her.

The girl padded to the mirror in bare feet, looking into it to see her indigo eyes staring back at her. She was Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, and their only master Waterbender.

Katara gently swept her hair back into its normal braid. "This heat is terrible." She grumbled, crawling back between the red sheets. Much to her relief, the cool air wafted through the room, allowing the girl to drift into a dreamless sleep. Morning would come soon, which would bring its own set of surprises.

Morning did come soon, much to Katara's distaste. Rising stiffly, she harumphed at the sea of red that surrounded her.

"Such an irritating color." She complained. A flash of sudden light drew her attention to her window, and she peered through the curtains to see what the commotion was. Outside stood the newly crowned Fire Lord, Zuko. His black hair flowed in the wind with careful grace, like an expression of the feline movements he so often embraced.

He wore simple training robes, drenched with the sweat from his morning exercise. His golden eyes sparked in the morning sun, lit with the familiar fiery passion accompanying a morning spar.

"Still practicing, Zuko?" A girl sauntered towards him, picking uninterestedly at her nails. Katara wrinkled her nose at the appearance of the older girl.

"Mai!" He called, smiling. His arms slipped easily about her thin, waiflike form. Mai smiled slowly at the embrace. "Morning, Zuko." Her voice was a low, bored drawl. "I see you're still wearing peasant attire." Mai dusted off the shoulder of her own elegant crimson gown, managing to disentangle herself from him with the same movement. Zuko's eyes sharpened with defensiveness. "I hardly enjoy court clothes. These are much more comfortable."

Mai stuck her nose high in the air before turning on her heel to drift away.

Zuko groaned.

Katara closed her window with a giggle, and turned to hunt for clothes. Once she opened the doors to her armoire, she gave a squeak of surprise. It was crammed with dresses, all dripping with fancy embroidery and jewels.

"Gah." She gasped, rifling through the brightly colored, offensive, garments. But as she neared the end of the closet, she noticed a harmless looking purple and blue dress hanging innocently between two orange gowns. It looked simple, and comfortable. She pulled it over her head and adjusted it. Sure enough, it fit like it was made for her.

"Aang probably got it for me." She smiled at the thought, a soft blush kissing her cheeks.

Aang was her best friend. Since the kiss after the battle had ended, however, her thoughts strayed to her "friend" more then they should. She stared at her refection closely, clasping her mothers necklace on. The girl took a moment to perfect her braid, and then exited her room.

After asking a few guards the way to the dining room, the Waterbender began to get the hang of the twisting halls of the palace. When she finally made it to the palace, her eyes swept over the familar goofy surroundings created by her brother and her best friend. She twisted her braid around her wrist, a gentle grin playing about the corners of her lips. The chaos was oddly peaceful to her. It meant everyone was safe... For the moment. Until Sokka started eating things he shouldn't.

"Sokka, that really isn't a good knife..." Katara called, watching her brother saw at his muffin with his boomerang. He grumbled, before grabbing up the weapon with a wicked gleam in his blue eyes.

The muffin was speared on the end, and didn't look like it was budging for quite some time. She stifled a giggle as he tossed it into the air without thinking. Her gaze wandered about the rest of the room, and took a step towards her family.

Aang was playing Pai Sho with Iroh, who had a cup of tea in his hand. Zuko was sitting at the table eating his breakfast, and looking as sulky as usual. She chose to approach the brooding Firebender, skipping towards him. "Is there such a thing as food?" Katara asked, smiling hugely.

As expected, Zuko didn't look up. He un-crossed his arms and pointed over to a large buffet table in the corner. Katara danced towards it, sweeping a plate into her hands and beginning to scope out the food choices.

Filling her plate, she looked up to see Sokka's boomerang spinning towards her. She dodged it, laughing. "Watch where you throw that thing, Sokka!" Katara cried, laughing as she turned her attention back to her food.

Aang looked up at the sound of her laughter and smiled.

"Be back soon, Iroh. Food calls!" Iroh sipped at his tea and nodded.

"...I think he means Katara calls." He chuckled.

"..Young people."

"Kataaaaaaaaaara!" Aang shouted, bounding over to hug her.

"Good morning." He laughed, his childish voice bubbling with happiness. Katara smiled at him quietly.

"Morning, Aang." Aang looked down at the plate in her hands and licked his lips. "That looks really good. I'm going to get some of that." His stomach rumbled accordingly, and the monk grinned sheepishly before heading towards the breakfast table. Katara suppressed another smile and went to sit down by Zuko. He was brooding, hunched over his plate even though it was practically licked clean.

"Morning, Zuko." She said cheerfully. He looked up and nodded to her once.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, taking a bite.

"Yeah... I'm just having slight issues with Mai." Katara tilted her head. "What kind of problems?" He shook his head. His golden eyes were sorrowful.

"I'll talk to you later about it." He got up, leaving his plate on the table. Aang sat down next to her, glowing with a . Katara smiled and began to eat. "So how do you like life here?" He asked, watching her. She shrugged noncommitally.

"Too hot and dry. Too much red. But otherwise pretty good." Aang laughed goodnaturedly at her comments. Katara opened her mouth to reply, but was distracted as Sokka let out a loud yell of triumph as he caught his muffin-boomerang.

"MY MUFFIN!" He exclaimed, wrenching the treat off his weapon and stuffing it into his mouth. Aang rolled his eyes.

"Crazy Sokka."

"My brother." Katara corrected.

"Crazy Katara's brother Sokka."

"I HEAR YOU GUYS, YOU KNOW!" Sokka cried from behind them. The two giggled together. **(A/N: he IS a comic relief character...) **

Katara later found herself wandering around outside, almost bored. She wasn't allowed to Waterbend, since most of the people here hated Waterbenders. So she looked about the palace gardens, flicking beads of water at the turtle ducks. She sat back with a sigh, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Bored?" Came a voice from behind her. She spun around, and saw Zuko behind her. His shoulders were tensed with odd expectancy, and his golden eyes swept across the garden before resting intensely on her.

"Kind of." She admitted, shifting uncomfortably under his stare. Zuko paused before answering. "Get used to it." He stalked off, and she raised an eyebrow. Not as if she was expecting him to be nice. "Zuko?" She called after him. He half turned, looking over one broad shoulder. "Yeah?" He sounded a little hopeful, and she could have sworn the corner of his mouth lift a little when she called his name.

But it couldn't be. It was the scarred side that faced her- and that side never smiled. So she spoke, shattering the illusion.

"What's up with Mai and you?" Katara asked carefully. Zuko sighed, and the sound was aged with weariness. "We'll talk later." His voice mirrored the exhaustion in his sigh. He then slumped a little and walked off, leaving Katara speechless behind him.


	2. Problems in Paradise

**Here you go, chapter two (:**

**~nightfall26**

**I don't own ATLA.**

Zuko sat at his father's desk, running a hand through his hair. Today hadn't been the greatest, he decided. The office he currently graced with his royal presence was messy and disorderly, mirroring the emotions warring in the young Fire Lord's mind.

"So much for having order after the war."

He grumbled, his golden eyes wrought with unhappiness. He bent over his desk, shuffling the papers around as a sad attempt to re-organize. The biggest stack of papers residing on the edge of his desk toppled over, sending documents flying all around the room. Zuko cursed under his breath, a growl rumbling in his chest. Suddenly, a knock on his door disturbed his restless thoughts.

"Come in."

He called, foregoing the attempt to clean up and sitting down in his chair heavily. He expected to see Mai's familiar head of shining black hair come through the doorway. Instead, his eyes met with a head of dark chocolate locks, pinned back into a soft braid.

"One would think the Fire Lord would keep his office a little more orderly, yes?" Katara's indigo eyes appraised the room, and she bent to scoop up the runaway papers. Zuko rose to help her, but she had already finished the task and handed him the stack. Her eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Thanks." He muttered, flushing a little with embarrassment. Katara dipped her head to him, an amused smile curving up the corners of her mouth.

Zuko sighed at her expression wearily before sitting down behind his desk again. "You wanted to know about Mai. Right?" His voice was tired, as if he had aged.

Katara nodded carefully. She sat down fluidly in the chair in front of him. "Do tell." She murmured, folding her hands in her lap.

"I don't really want to say. It sounds kind of... selfish." He cast his eyes downward shamefully, a rare thing for the normally fiery Zuko.

Katara chuckled. "I've been plenty selfish myself, between not trusting you and wanting to kill you all the time and dragging you along to go after my mother's murderer. So start talking."

Zuko was silent, as if debating whether or not to say anything. Katara shook her head, fiddling with the end of her long braid.

"Or do you want me to keep badgering you about this until you tell me?" She spoke the words as a threat, raising an eyebrow poignantly.

Zuko looked back into the eyes of his friend and sighed again, this time in defeat. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle.

"There's no real problem, Katara. I just kind of wish I knew that Mai cared about me. She certainly doesn't act like she does. There's nothing in the world she cares about... I just kind of hoped she would change when I returned her feelings." His eyes, normally cold and brooding, melted into a sad stare. Katara nodded, absentmindedly sweeping a growing pile of ashes off of his desk into the trashcan.

"I understand." She said simply. The statement was made so casually that Zuko felt a growl rumble in his chest.

Katara flinched a little, peeking up at the Fire Lord hesitantly. Zuko's eyes flashed to hers and she saw a minute spark of anger flare in their depths. "How could you possibly understand, Katara? You have a perfect life. Aang is the perfect little boyfriend for you, and your brother will kill him if he isn't. Your father loves you. And you're world-wide known for saving the world." The bitterness in his voice surprised her, but it was a clear challenge to the waterbender.

"Oh, La, Zuko. You have no idea what you're talking about! Aang isn't my boyfriend. I'm not even sure if I like him that way! I've had troubles, different than yours, true, but still troublesome. We've both had our share of problems. So I do understand, even though I haven't experienced your life." She exclaimed. Katara pushed herself to her feet, casting a disgusted look towards the Fire Bender, and stomped out.

Zuko blinked as the door slammed.

"Well."

He stood from his seat, momentarily astounded by her furious reaction to him. It was true they had argued hundreds of times before, but this had rendered him speechless.

After blinking again, he went to fetch his cloak. A walk might do him some good, he decided. Clear his head of both Mai and Katara. Pulling the long hood over his eyes, he walked out of the side door of his palace. The hustle and bustle of the streets outside his palace was oddly soothing, and he melted into the crowds effortlessly.

"I'll go to a tea shop and get something warm to drink." He spoke, half a whisper to himself. Wouldn't his uncle be proud?

On the way, Zuko noticed several odd looking men following him. This wasn't unexpected- the new Fire Lord had many enemies. He swept around a few tight corners, hoping that would deflect their paths.

No such luck- they were still behind him. There were three men, the thick bands of muscle bulging about their arms. Harsh tattoos bit into their skin, and they all sported long, unkempt hair. He pulled his hood over his eyes further, and began to walk at a quicker pace. He twisted and turned in the various alleyways that he knew so well, and ended up in a small courtyard. He recognized it, and felt a sigh of relief begin to swell in his chest.

Suddenly, a fourth man slipped out of the shadows of a nearby doorway. He wore a long red cloak and looked quite formidible in size. This man had a large sword swinging from his belt. Zuko stopped, and stared up at the man.

"This is him. I'd know that face anywhere." This new man's voice was edged in fury, and Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"You're Zuko, are you not?" He spat, throwing back his hood to reveal a heavily scarred face. The wounds were somewhat healed, pink and shiny as if they had once been burns.

"You brought the Avatar here. Him and that Water Tribe peasant. Filth, all of them." Zuko's muscles tensed at the mention of his friends, especially the clear insult towards Katara.

"I would like to know who is insulting me and my friends so brazenly." Zuko said, his voice carefully even. His eyes were dangerously solemn, daring the men to approach.

"The name's Brockam. These are my men, the Pure Fire Men. And we're here to teach you a lesson." He advanced, and Zuko threw his hood back.

"You may try." Zuko hissed, baring his teeth. Brockam released a dark laugh, drawing his sword and shaking his head.

"Fire bender or not, you're no match for us." Zuko narrowed his eyes at the statement.

"I'm here to prove you wrong." He challenged, slipping into the fighting position he knew so well.

He allowed the four men to crowd in a tight circle around him, watching them with fatally calculating eyes. They seemed to stare each other down for some time, and when Zuko didn't budge, one stepped forward.

As the other men followed suit, Zuko leapt lithely into the air. He lit his fist with fire and delivered a crippling punch towards the nearest fighter. He let out a huff and stumbled. Brockam advanced from behind and delivered a sharp jab into Zuko's back, sending him falling forward.

Zuko was reminded of Ty Lee vaguely, and felt a huff of frustration escape his lips. The men took advantage of his weakness and proceeded towards him. It wasn't long before they began to kick him around, shouting insults. Zuko lay unable to move, managing at least to keep his expression stoic.

At long last, Zuko found the perfect moment to return the favor. He lashed out with his feet, landing a blow to the closest man's shins. This caused a gap in the tight circle, and a way for the Fire Lord to escape.

He slipped to his feet smoothly, vaulting back to his defensive position. Fire blossomed on his fists, lighting his eyes with the fatal gleam that so many recognized. His lips parted in a feral grin, and the once banished Prince emerged from the pristine cage of the Fire Lord.

Harsh, calculated moves began erupting from the boy, in sharp waves that none of the men surrounding him expected.

"Take him from behind!" Brockam shouted commands, gesturing wildly to his men. But the noise was a low buzz to Zuko, an irritating hum that pulled him further from sanity.

They didn't seem to realize the danger they were in until he crouched low to the ground, erupting the dusty soil about him into an explosion of flames.

"Don't get too close!" Brockam maintained calling out orders, barking them to a legion of frightened men.

Zuko watched them scramble with a cold stare, and decided to let them have another go. He straightened up, and the flames that licked at his heels rushed back into his open palms.

One man to his right took advantage of the situation and burst forward with a cry, swords readied. Zuko turned to face him, ducking underneath his opponent's first blow. He stabbed him mercilessly with hands encased in fire.

He didn't feel the bruises forming on his torso, nor the bleeding of multiple wounds that began to decorate his arms and hands.

He was too far gone.

Brockam assessed the damage. Three men down, one injured, and a maniac Fire Bender raging through the rest. It wouldn't be too long until his own good health was compromised.

Best to leave while one still could, hm?

"Zuko!" He called, waving his men over to stand behind him. Zuko whipped around with a snarl, his golden eyes as icy as the eyes of a killer.

The Fire Lord watched as the attackers began to melt back into the shadows of the alleyway, and pressed towards them. Brockam held up a hand.

"This is not the last you will hear of me, Zuko. One thing you can know for certain is that the Pure Fire Men always have the last word."

In a flawless movement, Brockam slipped a dagger into his grip and launched it towards the Fire Lord. Zuko watched it approach, only half aware of his danger. He danced to the side at the last moment, fighting a sudden wave of exhaustion. But he wasn't quick enough.

The dagger left a clean cut down his torso, deep enough that it shook him out of his stupor. He stumbled backwards, gasping at the pain. Brockam's dark laughter was the only thing remaining in the courtyard; save for the dagger clattering to the ground.

It was very early, Katara knew that much. She didn't know how long she'd sat in her room, staring hollowly out the window at the starry sky. She thought over what Zuko had said, and sulked even more. A sigh bubbled to her lips, preceding a few frustrated words. "I don't even know why I let him get me down. Ugh. So stupid. I'm going to find Aang and let him cheer me up." Before she had time to get up, however, she heard a knock at her door. The Water Bender groaned.

"I'm coming." She called, getting to her feet slowly. They knocked again, this time far more violently.

"For goodness sakes! I'm coming!" She snapped, agitatedly, and wrenched open the doorknob ready to give those beyond it a verbal bashing. But once Katara saw who was outside her door, her mouth fell open in a shocked gape. Outside stood Zuko, who was dressed in a long black cloak. He looked sallow and unhealthy, his forehead coated in a sheen of sweat. Her friend was leaning on the door frame heavily, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing.

"Zuko..? What happened to you?" She gasped worriedly, stepping closer to him. With what seemed like his last burst of energy, he swept aside his cloak, baring his chest. His lips were parted in a soundless scream, as if to express his pain. Katara'a eyes widened in surprise as her eyes calculated the gash ripping through his tensed chest and stomach muscles. Zuko sucked in a harsh breath, staggering a little. She stood on her tiptoes to brush aside sweaty locks, and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Oh, Zuko, you're freezing..."

The very definition of a Fire Bender's fever- the only time they felt cold.

His raven hair was plastered to his face, and his eyes were dizzy with agony.

"Okay, Zuko, come in." Katara murmured, reaching forward to help him inside.

But just as the Fire Lord took a step forward, he collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap.

**Please review!  
~nightfall26**


	3. Arising Complications

**Sorry this one took a little while to get out- I've been a bit busy. Hope you all like it!**

**I wish I owned Avatar.. but alas, it will not happen. **

The Firebender had collapsed on the ground, his strength finally completely gone. His fingers twitched minutely, the only form of movement remaining from Katara's friend.

Katara gasped and fell to her knees beside him. First, she checked his pulse, like a true healer. It beat weakly, but at least it was still there. _Good, he's still alive. _She gently turned him on his back, noticing the serious looking wounds he had acquired.

She hovered her hand over his slightly parted lips, and sighed in relief at finding the puff of air that touched her fingertips. She glanced back at his torso, shining with sweat, and began to dab at the wound with her fingers in order to get a better look. The gash on his chest bled a deep crimson, staining Katara's probing hands.

"What have you gotten into this time, Zuko?" She mumbled, quickly tying her hair up into a high ponytail. She peered out of her door swiftly, and saw no one in the hallway.

"Okay, prepare yourself, Your Majesty." She muttered, grabbing Zuko by the arms and dragging him back into her room. He muttered an intellegible grunt, but otherwise was silent. Katara shut her door behind them, and turned back to the Fire Lord. Spread eagled on the carpet, his hands fisting in the material of his cloak, he looked vulnerable. More vulnerable then Katara had ever seen him. She blinked, stopping herself from staring any further.

"Ugh, he's bleeding all over the carpet." Katara huffed, placing her hands on her hips. She walked over to him and untied his cloak, leaving it under him to serve as a sort of protection for the floor.

With nimble fingers, she unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the nasty looking wound underneath. It looked like a sword wound, and there was no evidence of bending injuries. She narrowed her eyes, contemplating the trouble Zuko had gotten himself into this time.

"Really, can't you stay out of trouble for a few days, at least?" She muttered, standing up to get some water.

She filled her washing basin full with the clear substance, placing it by Zuko's head. She immersed her hands in the cool liquid, sighing at the peace it brought her. Katara's hands began to glow with the blue light of her healing water, and she placed her hands on his chest. He flinched as soon as she started, and she chuckled amusedly.

"I forgot to add, the water's a little cold for your taste." She said quietly.

The oddest feeling of protectiveness hovered over the girl, disturbing her slightly. She hadn't thought of Zuko as someone she wanted to protect before- an ally, certainly. She might even go so far as to call him a friend.

But friends or not, they argued all the time.

No matter how much he irritated her at times, she still felt as if she had to save him.

No matter the arguments they had, the multiple fights they had fought, there was an odd concern she had for him.

Katara looked up from her work to check his pulse, and noticed his expression. Her eyes widened in shock, and she froze. His features had mellowed, becoming childishly peaceful. Zuko's lips curved up in a soft, serene smile, and even his scar couldn't make him look as menacing as usual.

For once, the waterbender didn't have a single word to say to him.

Some time later, Katara had dressed Zuko's wound, and sent his shirt off to be washed. She had put her blanket over him, and a pillow under his head.

Katara returned to her place by the window, gazing out at the slowly lightening sky.

"You rise with the sun." She whispered, tracing her fingertips on the glass of the windowpane.

Moments after she uttered the words, she heard Zuko stir behind her. She slipped down from her seat to rest on the floor beside him, leaning her head back against her bedpost.

Katara watched him awaken with silent eyes.

Zuko was pulled from the world of sleep feeling sore but much better than earlier. His eyes flickered open, and he blinked in surprise. The ceiling here was much different than his own, back in his quarters. With a groan, he tried to sit up. A sturdy hand stopped him, and eased him back down.

"No, no, don't even try to sit up." A blessedly soothing voice instructed. He was greeted by a pair of deep blue eyes, and as he stared into them, he found a comfort that he hadn't felt since the last time he had seen his mother.

"Katara...? How... where am I?"

She laughed quietly. "You fell into my room, nearly bleeding to death. I did the best I could to patch you up."

Zuko was quietly astounded. He couldn't recall ever coming to the healer. He had, however, dreamed of her... He shook his head in denial that the dream had ever existed.

Maybe some odd thought had made his feet walk to her room. All he knew now was that he had been sewn together, again, by Katara.

"What happened before you came to me?" Katara asked suddenly, adjusting her position on the floor beside him.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Zuko snapped, without thinking. Katara flinched back, and he regretted it immediately.

"Because I just saved your sorry behind, that's why!" She hissed, her eyes filling with hurt.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered. "I shouldn't have said that." Katara huffed and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. Zuko sighed heavily, blinking slowly before beginning an explanation. Irritation had clouded his senses, once again. He pressed his fingertips to his temples, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. I was on my way to a tea shop when these strange men, called the Pure Fire Men, attacked me. They insulted both you, me, and Aang. So I fought them. They almost got the better of me- I'm not sure how I made it out of there alive." Zuko sighed again, this time with relief, and looked up at Katara's ceiling. Katara's eyes softened, and with an unexpected movement, she gently smoothed his hair back out of his eyes. He looked at her, eyes wide with shock, and she only smiled.

"Thank you for telling me."

Her eyes, once so gentle, began to boil with hatred. Zuko tensed, prepared for some kind of harsh comment.

"It's high time that these men got what was coming to them! I believe it's time to teach them a lesson." Katara clenched her hands in tiny fists, furrowing her brow in frustration.

Zuko smiled, relaxing that her fury wasn't directed at him. For once. "Yes, yes we have to."

Katara grinned and stood up. "Okay, I think it's safe for you to try and sit up. Slowly, though." He got to his feet inch by inch, groaning. Bruises still decorated his arms and upper chest, and Katara could do nothing about them but wince with him and help him to stand.

"So what do we do now? Tell Aang?" Katara asked, smoothing her ponytail back. Aang would set things right, of course he would. She thought dreamily, imagining him single-handedly defeating these men.

Zuko snorted. "A whole lot of good that will do. He'll probably threaten them by screaming 'I'm the Avatar! Bow down!'. He couldn't hurt a fly- so he won't do anything."

Katara couldn't help it. She giggled. The sound escaped her quite suddenly, before she could clamp her hand over her mouth.

Zuko allowed himself to chuckle at her laughable expression, biting down on his lip as she toppled over backwards. The light tittering turned into howls of laughter, and Zuko found himself on his back, his chest hurting he was laughing so hard.

"I haven't laughed like that in forever." He gasped, a hand on his stomach. Katara nodded, attempting to recover her lost breath.

"And it wasn't even that funny." She teased, hitting her friend over the head with the pillow on the floor. Zuko stuck his tongue out at her, shaking his head to arrange his hair neatly about his head. Katara picked up the pillow and the blanket and arranged them neatly over her bed again. She reached a hand out to the Fire Lord, helping him to his feet and supporting him as soon as he stood.

"Let's get you to Iroh. Maybe he can help with our predicament."

Zuko nodded, and began to stagger to the door.

"Hey! Zuko!" Katara called, stopping a chuckle from bubbling to her lips. He turned back to her, an eyebrow raised.

"For goodness sakes, wear a shirt." Katara tossed him his shirt, which she had washed for him last night. He shook his head, his lips curving upward into a grin, and shrugged it on over his head. He held his cloak in his arms, and opened the door. Katara looked up at him, and felt a sudden sadness ease over her.

The icy mask of the Fire Lord had descended over his face, sheilding him from the world around him. His golden eyes, which had been so teasing a moment ago, turned cold and harsh as he watched all the people run about around him. It was as if he was afraid of what they would think of him.

Katara's forehead wrinkled in thought, and she sighed heavily.

_How can I help you, Zuko? What do I need to do_?

**and there you have it~**

**Please review!  
~nightfall26**


	4. Meeting All At Once

**Heeeeeeeeeello! Sorry it's been so long! This chapters longer than usual! hope you like it. **

**Still haven't come into a large forture and miraculously bought the Avatar series... wish i had.... wouldn't it be great...haha.**

Aang rose early that morning, and walked out of his room to see a rather flustered looking Zuko depart from Katara's room. Katara soon followed, with a worried, motherly expression on her face. Aang tensed. Zuko had a large bandage wrapped around his torso, with a faint streak of blood showing through. Aang shook his head. _She was probably healing him. Stupid Zuko, getting into trouble already. _

Katara followed Zuko through the winding halls of his palace. He led her to Iroh's room, and knocked three times.

"Enter." Came Iroh's jolly voice. Zuko opened the door swiftly.

"Nephew?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow upon seeing his wound. Zuko looked down at his wound as well, and sighed.

"Ah. It seems you have been up to something, Zuko. Come in, you two." He beckoned for Katara and Zuko to enter, and poured two extra cups of tea. Katara sat down on a nearby cushion next to Zuko, sipping at her tea delicately.

"Uncle, we have a problem..." Zuko began.

"That I can see, nephew." Iroh chuckled, pouring himself a cup of tea and knocking it back swiflty.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "There are some men about, called the 'Pure Fire Men'. Not the most creative name, if I do say so myself. **(A/N: Thanks, Zuko! DX) **They attacked me earlier today, as you can see." He gestured to the wounds that adorned his torso. Katara nodded.

"I healed him a bit ago. He was bleeding heavily. They don't use bending, from what I've heard, just physical force and weapons." She explained, putting her teacup down. Iroh nodded, weaving his fingers together as he thought. Finally, he nodded again.

"Yes, I do believe I know what you're speaking of. The leader, is his name Brockam? Tall man, built largely?" Iroh asked, raised his eyes from his teacup to stare at his nephew. Zuko and Katara nodded in synchronization. Iroh chuckled again.

"Yes, I know of him. He's quite a character, isn't he?"

"That's one way to put it." Zuko mumbled, shaking his head. Katara laughed under her breath. As Zuko and Iroh discussed the man a little more, she allowed her eyes to wander around the room. It was simple- a few red wall hangings, a few paitings here and there, and a large bed with a red comforter. He had a little cabinet in the corner, which seemed to hold hundreds of different kinds of tea. Katara smiled at the simplicity of the room, which reminded of her own back at home.

"...your ideas, Katara?" Iroh's voice startled her out of her observations.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Katara asked, flushing at her absentminded-ness. Zuko chuckled.

"Well, Zuko wants to hunt them down, and I was saying how rash that is. What are your ideas?" Iroh repeated patiently. Katara laughed and looked down into her lap to contemplate for a moment. She raised her head soon enough to look at Zuko.

"We need everyone's help for this, Zuko." She said finally, her eyes staring at him levelly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who is.. everyone?" He asked, his eyes questioning. Katara twisted her hand into hair as she thought again.

"Okay... Aang, Toph, Suki, Sokka, Momo, and Appa." She said, smiling. Iroh nodded. Zuko huffed his disapproval.

"I don't like Momo... that fluffball kinda.....kinda... He's a bit disturbing." He stuttered, his eyes looking downward in shame. Katara looked at him for a moment before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"You're afraid of Momo? The sweetest creature I've ever known? My goodness, Zuko!" She giggled. Iroh eyed the two of them, Zuko flushing quietly in shame, and Katara laughing at him. Soon enough Zuko began to join into the laughter.

"It is ridiculous, isn't it?" He said, chuckling. Katara nodded inbetween laughing spurts. Iroh smiled down at his teacup and refilled it.

"Come, you two, focus." He reminded them mildly. Katara snapped out of her laughter quickly, turning her gaze back to Iroh. Zuko did the same.

"Katara? Your idea?"

"We can split into groups and look for the Pure Fire Men. Momo and Appa can help greatly, I'm sure. And Suki will be thrilled to see Sokka again..." Zuko made a gagging noise. Katara grinned briefly.

"I also think that we should wait a little while. Make them think they're safe." Katara murmured. Iroh nodded.

"Very good, Katara. Zuko? Isn't that a better plan?" Iroh coaxed. Zuko grumbled.

"...yes... I suppose.." He muttered. Katara chuckled. Iroh nodded.

"Very well. You two go eat something, it's meal time! Aang has been looking for you, as well, Katara. You should go see what he wants." Iroh smiled at her. She nodded, and with a last smile, rose to her feet. Zuko did the same, minus the winning smile. His expression was sulky. Iroh chuckled as they walked out.

"Young people."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara and Zuko found themselves walking to the dining room slowly, not speaking. Zuko seemed to still be sulking, and Katara was enveloped in her own thoughts. _What could Aang want? _She tossed ideas around in her head, and huffed each time she came up blank. The hallways were red and gold, the walls hung with heavy brocaded material. Every so often, they would come to a small statue or an altar with a sculpture on it. Katara imagined Zuko shaking himself loose from his stupor to explain what the history behind each piece was. It was a nice thought... butonly a thought. He would never do that. When they finally arrived at the dining room, Katara found the atmosphere was much improved. The massive glass windows in the front of the room were opened, revealing a large pavilion. Aang ran out of the sunshine beyond, smiling.

"Katara!!" He cried, waving frantically. Zuko rolled his eyes and walked over to the food, sitting down inside, in a corner. Katara shrugged him off.

"Hey, Aang, Iroh said you wanted to talk to me. What about?" She asked curiously. Aang nodded.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get some food, and go talk about it out there. It's nice outside!" Katara laughed at him and followed him. She stared at the massive buffet table filled with huge steaming bowls of soups, rice, and multiple dishes. She was still amazed people made all this for them. She didn't have to cook anymore- which was kind of nice. She filled a plate and walked outside, sitting down in a chair and sighing. She flicked her braid over her shoulder and began to eat. Aang sat down in front of her.

"So what happened?" He asked, looking up nonchalantly. Katara raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked, shoving a large mouthful into her mouth.

"I mean what happened with Zuko? He was injured?" Aang said slowly. Katara nodded and looked down at her food that she was devouring.

"Yeah. He ran into some rather... violent... guys who didn't like him much." She said, laughing softly. Aang nodded, and looked away.

"Anyways, I wanted you to know that... even if we haven't said it truly.... that we are dating, right?" He asked suddenly.

Katara froze.

**CLIFFIEEEE! heehee. tell me what you think! =]**

**~nightfall26**


	5. Adjusting

**Here you go, the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**~Nightfall26**

**

* * *

**

**KATARA**

The sudden question shocked me into silence, and I floundered around, attempting to collect my thoughts in order to come up with some sort of answer.

Aang looked at me expectantly, his lower lip caught between his teeth. His stare was making me even more uncomfortable. Those eyes were wide with hope and wonder, an expression I knew all too well.

I inhaled sharply, and slowly set my fork down on my plate. My eyes carefully averted to my hands. I found myself fiddling with the material of the tablecloth, and I swallowed anxiously. Thoughts whipped around through my mind, a sort of chaos that I was itching to get rid of. _Dating... what a way to put it, eh? Wow. Aang. Me. Dating. _I sighed, fretting over this simple question.

This was ridiculous, and I knew it. Shouldn't I have been thrilled? Shouldn't I have felt some kind of excitement, the tremble in my soul, the spark that confirmed our bond?

"Katara?" He asked, his voice soft. My head jolted up, and when our gazes met, I saw the boy I had mothered for these years. I had been by his side- without fail- every moment I possibly could. I had kept him safe- and in return, he promised me undying love. I'd watched him burn for me, take immeasurable amounts of pain for me, sacrifice for me.

And this simple thing he asked of me... If I denied him this, he wouldn't be able to recover.

I made my decision there. I could never hurt Aang. I could never allow the cruelties of rejection to taint him.

"Yeah, it seems like we are." I murmured. The words were harder than I expected them to be, forced from lips numb with hesitancy. But at least now there would be no more doubt, no more chaos. My assurance that I had made the correct choice came in a simple expression- Aang smiled, obviously elated.

"Good. I'm glad." He laughed, and I smiled in return. _If he's happy, then there's nothing to worry about. _

_Nothing to worry about..._

**ZUKO**

I couldn't decipher what exactly was going on.

All I knew was that Uncle had dragged me with him to go tea shopping, and Mai had come with. She muttered something about needing a new set of hair pins. Had I imagined the tiniest of blushes decorating her emotionless face?

Most likely.

"Come on, Zuko, keep up. We've only got another hour until sundown!" Uncle called, smiling hugely as he took in the sight of a dozen more tea shops lining the streets. Mai, who stood next to me, sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"Obsessive old man." She said under her breath, the words accentuated with yet another eye roll. I scowled down at her, not impressed with her show of disloyalty towards Uncle. She only gazed at me hollowly. Did I imagine the slight wince that shuddered through her wiry form?

Probably.

"Zuko, do you want to have something to eat?" She asked quietly, gesturing to a nearby noodle shop she liked. She seemed to be trying to make up for her usual emotionless, cold behavior somehow. I tried my hardest not to groan. The awkwardness of the day was already stifling enough. What in Agni's name had I done to deserve this?

But I went inside with her anyways, and ordered something spicy to eat. Mai sipped delicately at her spoonful of noodles, glancing at me every few seconds. Eye contact with her made me want to shrivel up and crawl into a corner somewhere.

Yet, even with the awkwardness, I found a strange sort of affection for her. It was almost a sisterly sort of emotion, quite unlike the love that radiated from her own dark eyes.

I chose to ignore how she cared for me for the time being.

"Would you mind if I stepped out to get some air? I'm afraid I haven't been feeling my best today." I said softly, getting to my feet. Mai shrugged. Her eyes flitted to the floor, once again devoid of any sort of emotion. I knew I had hurt her, in some way, and felt guilt surge through me. But I bowed to her anyways, exiting out the back door.

The alleyway was blessedly quiet, a welcome change from the babble of the streets. I took a deep breath and began to walk down the alley. The darkness calmed my shattered nerves as I continued onwards. I extended my arms so that my fingertips skimmed the cold stones of the buildings, reminding me of where I was, keeping me on the ground where I belonged.

Suddenly, I came upon a little tea shop nestled into the darkness. It was alive with light and laughter, the clinking of cups and dishes ringing in my ears. I glanced inside, and immediately wished I hadn't.

There she was, a shining example of all that was right in the world.

There she was, the only woman that could make my heart pound.

There she was, held tightly in another man's arms. My eyes narrowed to tiny slits of enmity as I stared at them, at the warmth that radiated from the situation.

Allow me to rephrase my previous sentence.

There she was, in some boy's embrace.

* * *

**KATARA**

Later that day, Aang took me out to get some air, and have some time 'on the town'. I noticed the changes in his attitude almost immediately. As we walked, instead of slipping his hands into his pockets, he slung his arm casually about my waist.

But the newest change was how he addressed me- "my Katara."

It was almost odd, that feeling of belonging to someone. It wasn't unpleasant, just... strange. But I leaned into his embrace to keep him from worrying, and kept my eyes from meeting his. The overwhelming happiness that I found in the chocolate depths made me feel awkward.

We drank our tea, exchanging small talk. Aang was as animated as usual, nearly frothing over with uncontainable excitement. I tried to be as happy, but couldn't find the feeling he seemed to have_. _

I was also attempting to convince myself that I'd get used to it- this Aang and I relationship business.

"Katara?" His voice disturbed my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at him quickly. His arm had slipped around my waist, and I felt stifled. I wrinkled my nose in slight irritation. The room was confined as it was, did he really have to press closer?

Sokka, who sat across from us, was tittering on about going to see Suki in a few weeks. I sighed heavily, trying to pull away a little in order to find some space to breathe. When was the last time I'd felt really comfortable around him? When had the pleasantry been replaced with uncomfortable awkwardness?

"Did you hear me? I asked you if you wanted to hang out tonight. Maybe go watch the sunrise or something..." Aang asked, hopeful. I nodded, a swift little smile crossing my face painfully.

"Okay. Sure." I said, and stood up. As I glanced back down towards him, I saw the child I had learned to care so much for reverberating in his expression. I suddenly had to choke back a wave of tears.

"I'm going to get some... uhh...air... really quick. Hold on a moment, I'll be right back." I said quickly, hurrying outside. He nodded after my back, and I could feel the wattage of his smile decrease when I left the room.

"Okay... my Katara."

As soon as I was outside, I sighed in relief. I ran a hand through my hair with a heavy burden upon my shoulders. The street looked empty, and the silence was a blessing for my overloaded senses. The tears that had threatened to slip out without warning began to descend upon me, rushing outward in terrible gasps.

How could I do this, rightfully, to myself? Everything I had felt in the past few hours had been so completely wrong. Love wasn't supposed to feel like this.

I had been so firm in my belief that Aang and I were destined to be together- that I'd always love him. But now, I could feel with every bone in my body that wasn't true. It wasn't the right kind of love.

But even so, how was it right to hurt Aang? Oh, spirits...

My mind spun around and around in a confused whirl, and I leaned my head back against the wall behind me. I sighed heavily, brokenly, wearily.

"Enjoying yourself?" The sultry voice disturbed my thoughts, and I looked up with a shock. Zuko was leaning casually against the wall. He pushed himself away, loping towards me with the slow grace of a tiger. I couldn't see his face very well- the shadows did an excellent job of hiding his emotions from probing eyes.

"Zuko? Why are you here?" I questioned, playing with the end of my braid. He cast his gaze away from me, his butterscotch eyes dizzy with emotion. He didn't seem as if he was going to answer me.

"So... Aang finally managed to label you as his girlfriend?" Zuko murmured. I was startled by the strange wording of his question. I hesitated before answering with the one response he looked as if he least wanted to hear.

"Yeah.." The word choked me- I couldn't figure why. He nodded a silent affirmation, glancing once at me with an expression I couldn't understand.

"I knew it. Heh." He chuckled humorlessly, darkly. I blinked at him, and as he turned to walk away, his shoulders hunched.

As I watched him leave, looking oddly defeated, I opened my mouth to call out to him. I barely got the first syllable of his name out before a hand slapped across my face and covered my mouth. I struggled against the grip, lashing out in any way I possible could- kicking, thrashing, scratching.

"Quiet down, girl, if you aren't careful I'll give you a couple scars to mess with that pretty face of yours." An unknown voice resonated in my ear, low and rough. I felt the cold metal of a dagger tap against my cheek, before coming to a rest in the hollow of my throat. I inhaled deeply.

I could feel the presence of water nearby, so I allowed my fingers the briefest twitch in order to soak the man with a dagger to my neck. He spluttered, releasing me for the briefest of moments- just enough time to slip through his hands.

"Stupid waterbending wench." He spat, performing a few quick stances and lighting his fists with fire. I took a deep, shaky breath to calm my nerves before readying myself for a fight.

It looked like it wasn't going to be an easy one, either.

**ZUKO**

When I had first noticed Katara and Aang together in the tea shop, my heart had dropped instantly. I felt as something very wrong had occured in my world- something earth shattering. And yet the only thing that had happened was Aang slinging his arm around Katara. Her expression could be defined in two ways- either blissful, or in substantial amounts of pain.

But I seriously doubted the latter.

Who wouldn't be happy with the Avatar as their boyfriend?

I scowled at the dirt beneath my feet, every step getting heavier as I went farther away from Katara. I could feel her stare following me, I could sense her need to open her mouth and scream for me to come back...

Of course, I was probably just imagining it.

But I was sure I didn't imagine the subtle lift at the corners of her lips when she saw me. Or the sudden acceleration of my heartbeat when I first noticed her walking outside. Or, for that matter, the tears glistening in her eyes when she dashed out of the tea shop.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a violent burst of fire blasting by my head.

I shielded myself quickly with my arms in an X in front of my face, readying myself for the fiery blow that I was about to recieve. But it never came. I opened one eye cautiously, and saw Katara holding off waves of fire with huge streams of water.

I watched in amazement for a moment, taking in her frightening strength with eyes wide with awe. Two other men came out of the shadows, and I let out a snarl as they advanced on Katara, and leapt at them.

With no regret, I launched my fiercest attack on them.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**

**~nightfall26**


	6. Breaking

**Oh, the suspense...**

**I don't own avatar... :(**

**~nightfall26**

**Please Review!  
**

ZUKO

Only one single coherent thought danced in my mind. I had to protect her. I had to protect Katara. No matter what the consequences, no matter what the pain I had to endure, she would be kept safe.

Even if I had to jump in front of lightning again.

I released a stream of fire towards the offenders through my right hand, easily dropping to the ground when I was ambushed from behind. One of my swords was resting comfortably on my back- for once, I had the good sense to remember to bring a weapon. I whipped it out smoothly, and in the process, leapt to my feet.

My blade bit into the back of the man who had forced me to the ground, and he collapsed with a scream. A half-smile lifted the corner of my mouth. Katara was bending furiously, her hair streaming out as wild as the seemingly untamed waves she commanded. I twirled in a circle of destruction, obliterating everything in my path to the Waterbender. As I arrived at my destination, I bent down so that my lips were at her ear.

"Just like the old days, eh?" I murmured, my voice rough from the battle. Katara snapped a stray water whip at me in irritation, and I laughed. She had a water whip in each hand, one coiled tightly about a man's body, the other fending off my teasing. She pulled it tight around his throat, her mouth a firm line of determination. I turned around, my back pressed against hers.

_Just like the old days- except now, we're fighting as equals._

A few strays had gotten to their feet and were running at me with swords drawn.

No bending? What an interesting weakness.

With a smooth motion, I swirled an inferno towards them. The ground underneath them erupted in flames, causing screams of pain to ensue. Before long, I had completed my task. They were laying face down in the street uselessly now, swords forgotten.

It all seemed too easy.

Nothing had been a challenge about these men, strangely enough. Hadn't Uncle said Brockam would be formidable?

But suddenly, I realized Katara wasn't by my side any longer. Horror clutched at my heart, relentless claws that pierced through years of calm...

"This girl's face is going to start to resemble yours in a moment if you don't turn around soon, traitor." Brockam must have been behind me. I turned slowly- _painfully-_ to see him holding a furious Katara by the throat. My breath caught.

"I'm no traitor. The fact that you even entertain the notion of it is quite amusing, really." My words were fashioned from years of pushing my true emotions aside- cold, calculated statements.

"If you value her life, then walk away now. If you don't, you won't be the amused one." He sneered, clutching her throat tighter. His fingers began to glow, like mine did when I started to bend, and Katara's eyes widened in pain. Her legs were kicking in every direction, attempting futilely to free herself.

My jaw clenched, and I inhaled sharply through my nose. I had to slow down and think of something... Carefully, I took a step backwards.

"Release her. Then I'll walk away. Those are my terms, I suggest you follow them." I hissed, my voice dangerously low. Katara turned her gaze towards me, and I saw an unfamiliar emotion in her eyes. It swelled in her gaze, gripping at her and holding her paralyzed.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen Katara afraid.

Brockam unclenched his hands from her throat, and she collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath violently.

"That direction seems fair enough. Time for you to leave your Firelord duties behind, and for us to put someone suitable on the throne." He gestured to the alleyway behind us, his teeth bared in a jeer. With a smirk, I took a slow step backwards, and twitched my fingers to bring the beginnings of fire to them.

"I'd recommend haste." He drawled. I only looked at him, my smirk lighting my eyes with success.

Katara looked up, massaging her neck with hands gloved with water. From her jaw to collarbone was a bright, shiny pink.

_He burned her. That bastard burned Katara! _The last rememberance of patience faded away, and I sprung forward, flipping into the air to land directly in front of him. I stepped closer, my fists burning with fire.

"You won't touch her again." I snarled, taking great joy in knowing I caused the fear in his expression.

His eyes were lit with the pain of his mistake for a moment before I released a stream of my inner demons upon him.

Katara was attempting to scramble to her feet, falling back to the soaked ground with a strangled cry. I gently scooped her into my arms, wincing at the burn marks that still marred her throat. I set off at a brisk pace down the alleyway, the weight of the girl in my arms strangely comforting.

From behind us, Brockam screamed an agonizing scream that I recognized well as the fire connected with his already scarred face. Neither of us paid any attention to the burning man.

"Thank you, Zuko." Katara murmured, her voice a weary whisper. I nodded once, curtly, trying not to acknowledge her too much.

"Anytime." I responded shortly.

As we walked down the alley towards the tea shop, I noticed Aang hovering by the window, his expression shocked. He had watched everything- _and he hadn't done anything_. How could he have watched by and done nothing as Katara was nearly strangled?

His eyes, usually so wide and innocent, were tainted by the slimmest hint of jealousy.

"Katara?" He asked, as we walked past. I let her slip out of my arms, and allowed her to run back to the Avatar.

It hurt to let her go.

KATARA

I could hardly breathe as Zuko released me from his protective grasp. It was time to go back to Aang, time to return to the awkwardness, the tightness in my chest that made every breath agony. Had he even realized what had been happening to me? Or did he simply see me as a prize he had already won? I rubbed my hand through my messy hair, wincing as my neck began to throb again. I would have to heal it again later tonight. All of a sudden, I noticed a figure approaching me from out of the tea shop. His stance was drooped, defeated, his expression marred by the slightest touch of frustration.

"What happened here, Katara?" He asked poignantly, purposefully emitting Zuko's name from the question. I furrowed my brow.

"Zuko doesn't seem to be so popular on the throne... We were just ambushed by a gang of benders." I informed him stiffly, ignoring the suspiscious looks he was casting at me.

"So... was he waiting for you out here?" Aang looked puzzled, childishly assuming the worst. I shook my head.

"I just came outside to get some air, and he was out here already." I explained, hoping that this topic would disappear quickly. Aang only winced.

"Zuko, could you leave us? I'd like to talk to my girlfriend." He talked as if I couldn't notice the bitterness in the way he said "girlfriend". Zuko narrowed his eyes at the monk, nodding once.

"Don't forget, Aang, that I'm your friend." Zuko's words were accented by irritated slowness, as if explaining something for the thousandth time to a child. Aang nodded, casting a cool gaze his way.

"Please, Zuko." Aang gestured behind him to the tea shop. Zuko shook his head, yanking up the hood of his cloak and disappearing into the shadows of the nearby alleyway. I looked down at Aang curiously.

"What's the matter, Aang? You seem so upset." I murmured, reaching to him. He shook his head, refusing the gesture. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Katara, you seem so uncomfortable with me. So unnatural, as if you don't agree with our relationship. And I come to find you, to try and help you, and I come to see Zuko carrying you down the alleyway. I know I don't understand a lot of things, but I do know what it looks like when a girl wants to be with someone else." He spoke each word as if it pained him. I sighed heavily, and managed to focus my mind enough so that I could provide a response that would soothe him.

"Relax Aang, I'm telling you the truth. I came out here to get some air because I wasn't feeling well. I didn't want you to feel bad that I didn't go out with you tonight, so I tried to look as natural as possible. But my heads been throbbing all day. When I came out here, I noticed Zuko was walking by, and he stopped to talk to me." The lies slipped from my tongue as easily as a truth would. I felt ashamed of myself. Lying to Aang? Had I really stooped that low?

He seemed to believe me, at least. So with a final embrace, he lead me back inside the tea shop.

ZUKO

As soon as I watched her turn to him, I realized I had to leave. I felt a surge of emotion well up in my chest- jealousy?

Never.

What was I feeling? This was so stupid. I hurried away, running back to the palace. Up the many flights of stairs to my tower room. Slamming the door. All these actions were automatic. For the first time in a long while, I allowed my anger to take hold of me. I released a long roar of anger, and with it came a burst of fire. I didn't care that it scorched the curtains Uncle had forced me to hang over the windows. They were ugly anyways.

As an afterthought, I grabbed ahold of the pattered curtains and gave them a sharp tug. They refused to come down- only tore a little.

A knock sounded at my door, and I ignored it purposefully.

"Go away." I snarled, ripping at the curtains with frustration. I managed to wrench down the fabric, and the rip that cut through the evening hardly quenched my thirst for destruction.

"You sound horrible, nephew. Let me in." It was Uncle.

"Why in hell should I?" I snapped, giving a harsh tug to the other pair of curtains. The amount of force I used to yank them down landed me on my back, like an overturned turtle- on the floor.

That knocked me out of my senseless rant a little, and I rubbed the back of my head once before standing unsteadily. I winced- I'd bruise, for sure.

I sighed. The door was looming next to me, silent and stiff. I reached for the handle with a defeated groan. Uncle stood in the doorway, holding a tray with tea on it. Another groan rippled through me, and he chuckled.

"Now, now, Nephew, what's troubling you so?" He asked, his voice soft. I glared- pathetically- and gestured for him to sit down.

"I have no idea what's wrong with me, Uncle. I'm upset..."

"Again." Uncle said, smiling innocently at me. I forced back the feelings of irritation and continued with gritted teeth.

"...and I don't know why. I saw Katara with Aang... and... I got so angry." I felt my heart plummet into my stomach as I remembered how they had looked together. Perfect.

"I saw you two fight Brockam and his men. You did well. Especially saving Miss Katara." He murmured. I looked up sharply.

"You're such a meddling old man." I said affectionately. Uncle grinned toothily, taking a sip of his tea and gesturing for me to take the other cup. I rolled my eyes before shooting back the steaming liquid.

"I don't even know why I saved her. I just knew I had to. It was such a strong feeling." I whispered. Iroh nodded.

"I understand. Give it some thought. You'll know why soon enough." With those words said, he got to his feet and began to walk off.

"If you'll excuse me, I have tea to be drinking."


	7. Clearing Your Head

**ZUKO POV**

The days were beginning to blend together. I rose with the sun each morning, went down to the training rooms to wake myself up a little, and came back to my office to work on paper work for the rest of the day. Occaisionally, I'd go to meetings or visit with some sort of nobleman.

But it was all based on the same thing- the Fire Nation's well being. A sort of weariness set into my bones, permantely marking with the battle scars from boredom.

The only thing that spiced up life a little were my frequent trips to visit my dear friend Katara. She made me laugh, refreshed me from the dryness of the day, kept me sane. I chuckled a little under my breath at the thought of her, the fiery warrior who fed the turtle-ducks with me.

I shifted my weight around on my bed, folding my arms behind my head and sighing. Sometimes the quiet was stifling.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my bedroom door. I gave a start, my eyes flying open. I shot up, moving into a defensive position.

"It's me, Zuko. Are you awake?" I sighed at the familiar voice and nodded to myself.

"Yeah. Come in." I stood up swiftly, pulling on a shirt over my bare chest. Mai entered the room, wearing a black satin robe. Her raven tresses fell about her face, trailing over her shoulders and back.

"I know it's late, Zuko, but I had to speak with you." She perched herself on the edge of my bed, folding her hands together in her lap. I raised an eyebrow towards her, and sat down beside her.

"What's going on, Mai?" I murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment before brushing my hand off.

"Zuko, we hardly ever see each other any more. I don't know you anymore- you're different from the little boy I fell in love with." Her voice was choked with the slightest of emotions- a smattering of sorrow. I sighed heavily.

"To be honest, Mai, I don't know you very well either anymore." Each word I uttered was laden with a heavy weariness. Mai reached for my hand, tracing her bony fingertips along where my veins stood out.

"You promised you'd never leave me again..." She whispered, swallowing hard. I bit down on my lower lip, unsure of what to say next. She released my hand, placing it gently back on my leg. Mai took a deep breath, preparing herself for the apparant plunge ahead of her.

"But it seems you've already left me, Zuko, and the only way I could possibly stay with you is if you stayed with me. You broke your promise, and so, this is where I say goodbye." My eyes widened. She shook her head.

"Don't be alarmed. I know you saw this one coming. But with Azula locked away inside her mind, with no hope of ever emerging, and Ty Lee off with her circus, there really isn't anything left for me here. I always knew that we wouldn't last all that long, you and I." At the end of this quiet speech, which sounded painstakingly rehearsed, she got to her feet and moved towards the door.

"We grew up, Zuko, we're not children anymore." Her lips twisted upwards in a sardonic smile. I nodded slowly, looking away from her.

"This seems best... For us." I muttered, casting my gaze back to her.

But she was already gone. The only thing that remained to remind me that she had been there was the sound of agonized sobs echoing down the hallway outside of my now open door.

Guilt stirred in my heart, and I leaned heavily against my door frame for support.

"Zuko?"

This new voice, wrought with worry and concern, pulled me from the depths of my dark emotion. I glanced upwards, a smile curving my lips.

"Katara." I acknowleged her prescence, a welcome change from the last company I'd had.

"Are you alright? You look so upset..." She was at my side in a moment, gathering one of my hands in hers. It was the same hand Mai had just held.

The only difference?

Tingles spread up my arm from where her skin met mine, sending a feeling remarkably similar to being struck by lightening.

On a smaller scale, of course.

"Zuko?" She peered up into my face cautiously, making me jump back awkwardly.

"I'm fine. Would you like to come in?" I asked, speaking before my mind could figure out what I was saying. Katara nodded once, grinning up at me.

And so it began- the conversation that seemed to change everything.

"I saw Mai run out of your room, is everything alright?" Katara asked softly, taking a seat in a chair beside my window. I sat on the edge of the bed, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, I guess so. She came to tell me she was leaving me." I said it with a sort of dark chuckle accompanying the words. Katara gasped, her hand flying to her collarbone in a reaction to what I had said. I shrugged.

"Oddly enough, it didn't really bother me." I left it at that, allowing my gaze to dance across my room. My eyes settled on the doors to my balcony, and it suddenly seemed like a great idea to be on a balcony at the moment. So I rose stiffly, crossing my room to open the doors. I felt Katara's gaze on my back the entire way, watching my every move, my every breath, every rise and fall of my shoulders...

Or was I just imagining the burning of her eyes?

As I flung open the doors, a breeze rushed across my features to blow my hair out of my eyes. It had long since fallen out of the topknot, and now was arranged messily about my face. I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment to walk onto the balcony. I rested my hands on the railing, opening my eyes as I heard the pitter-patter of feet behind me.

Katara joined me at the railing, a gentle smile adorning her peaceful face. Her hair fell about her shoulders, drifting lazily to her hips. She wore a light blue robe that blew about her, exposing bare feet. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight, so wide and blue that I was losing myself in their depths...

I had never seen someone so beautiful in my entire life.

We talked idly for another hour at least, before she bade me goodnight and left the room. I sat down heavily on my bed, my eyes wide with what had just happened.

I replayed the moment over in my head, tasting the memory until I realized exactly who I was thinking about. I groaned heavily, dropping my head into my hands.

If Sokka ever found out I was thinking so much about his sister, he'd kill me...

* * *

**ZUKO**

As I gazed up at my ceiling, I wondered vaguely how I had ever gotten to sleep. My dreams had all been plagued by blue-eyed women.

Well, okay, just one blue-eyed woman.

I sighed, rolling over onto my side. Rays of the newly risen sun dripped over me, as slowly and deliberately as the trickling of a lazy stream...

"Gah." I huffed, shaking my head and sitting up. I needed to get all this water out of my mind. Katara was my friend, nothing more. I especially needed to focus today, I had a very important meeting on the economy.

So I rose, dressing quickly and pulling my hair into a neat topknot. I stared at my reflection for a moment before taking a deep breath. Katara shouldn't even be a factor- just a helping hand to the many woes of my life.

As I walked down the hallway, my usual cold mask in place, every woman that passed me appeared to have blue eyes. Once I reached my office, I bolted the door in agitation and stormed to my desk.

"I should NOT be thinking about her!" I snarled, rifling through the many papers on my desk. They all looked like rubbish to me, except one. I froze in my rantings, my eyes widening in horror.

"Katara's Water Tribe needs an ambassador?" I whispered, lifting the paper to my eyes. Her father hadn't agreed to place her higher than any other woman, it seemed. I frowned, crumpling the paper in one hand and allowing the ashes of its remains to trickle onto my desk. I brushed the pile neatly into my trashcan.

"Katara would be proud to see me tidying this mess up." I chuckled a little, before realizing what I had just said. I growled in irritation, fisting my hands in my hair. The ornament that held my hair in its topknot clattered to the floor, allowing my hair to fall across my face.

I didn't even notice.

Anger was working its way through my veins, as poisonous as the emotion was. It spread quickly, as quickly as fire spread... as quickly as water spread.

"Stop it!" I roared, banging my fists upon my desk. Fire spurted out between my closed fingertips, and I barely managed to contain anything worse.

I had to clear my head. No matter how I did it. I had to clear my head.

This confusion really wouldn't do. I had an important meeting today, meaning I had a few hours to burn off this whole sudden obsession.

I exited via my office window, slipping lithely down the rooftop to land on the balls of my feet. I took off in a sprint towards the training barracks, ignoring all the people who attempted to speak to me or anyone who got in my way.

Once I came to the building, I came to a fluid halt, my chest heaving from my dash.

I entered the training ring, my shaggy hair hanging loose from its normal top knot. I shrugged off my stately robes, leaving them on a heap by the door, and stripped off my shirt. I tossed my head once to ready myself, and I strode to the center of the room.

I took a deep breath and began to execute several complicated poses, shooting fire in accurately aimed places.

It wasn't long before I was lost in my bending.

**KATARA POV**

I felt bad for snapping at Aang the other day. I had avoided him for a couple days, dodging any kind of odd encounters. I was sitting awake in my room, having woken up early. I knew that with Sokka, it was best if he cooled off after an argument.

But... Aang? Sweet, childish, innocent Aang? I sighed and turned to look out of my window. I noticed Zuko sprinting in the direction of the training grounds.

My forehead wrinkled with thought, and I groaned in misery. Zuko.

I had gone to his room last night, and he had spoken of Mai leaving him. But in the process of talking to him, I found my eyes trailing to him a little more often then usual.

I felt awful. Mai and I weren't exactly best friends, but it wasn't kind of me to be staring at her ex boyfriend moments after she had left him. I ran my hands through my thick, dark hair, and closed my eyes. Zuko was being so kind to me, a true gentleman in every way. Everything about him was soft and teasing and unknown, hidden under years of stress and abuse.

I liked this new Zuko quite a lot, and enjoyed his company more than Aang anymore.

Chagrin made my cheeks redden.

I hadn't spent much time with Aang lately, had I? Yes, that's right, I'd been spending all my time with Zuko.

"Stupid girl." I chided myself gently, shaking my head in frustration.

So what if Aang was younger looking than Zuko? Aang had a heart that Zuko didn't.

Well... That wasn't exactly true. I sighed heavily and bit down on my lower lip. Zuko was so passionate about everything he did, and fought for things if he believed them to be right. He loved his Uncle with every bone in his body, whether or not he'd admit it... I chuckled lightly, shaking my head. Alright, so Zuko had just as much heart as Aang.

Maybe even more.

I gazed out the window, noticing Zuko gallavanting off into the distance. I swallowed against the growing lump in my throat, pushing back the emotions that were sure to emerge. Sokka had always told me I was bad with men...

"Gahh. I should follow Zuko's example and go spar." I muttered, scratching my head.

I got to my feet, and felt an odd exhiliration. That's what I needed- good training to clear my head.

I always knew I thought too much.

I walked in the direction of the training grounds, and saw a furious, concentrated Zuko bending with conviction. He spun elegantly in cartwheels and intricate kicks, fire glittering upon his fists. Sweat glistened on his bare chest, making him glow in the light of his fire. I had to force myself to stop staring.

"Really, Katara? Was that entirely necessary?" I reprimanded myself.

"It's not as if he's any sort of good-looking, or anything." I felt silly, talking to myself. But what did it matter? It helped me focus.

I watched for a moment, then began to take a step closer to him. A sparring partner would be good. Perhaps he had just begun to feel the effects of his and Mai's breakup?

"Katara!" Called a voice from behind me. I froze in my tracks, my eyes widened with horror. Aang. I turned around, very slowly, and peeked over my shoulder. Sure enough, he was standing behind me, hands on his hips and a wide smile baring all of his teeth.

"Aang." I acknowledged him with a stiff little nod, unsure of what to say to him. The last time we had spoken, jealousy had reigned over his every word.

"I came to apologize." He said, his eyes a little hurt at my unenthusiastic reply. I deliberated for a moment over what to say before nodding slowly.

"You don't need to. It was my fault. I'm just not adjusting to a relationship very well, I suppose." I muttered, not thinking before I spoke. I gasped and slapped a hand to my mouth, hardly believing my own words. Aang looked up sharply, and I saw betrayal in his large brown orbs now.

"Katara?" He asked, and his voice was hesitant. I bit down on my lip and shook my head. I'd only screw up any sort of apology that I attempted right now- my stupid head was clouded with Zuko. I inhaled sharply before uttering the quickest way out I could possibly think of.

"Just let me be. I need to clear my head." I whispered, turning and running. The easiest way for me to calm down was to find water. So I closed my eyes, allowing my senses to take over. As I began to run, the tug increased. That meant some sort of water was near to me. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips- relief was coming. I felt it nearby... so close...

And I ended up in the training ring. The same one Zuko had just entered.

A puddle was on the floor near the back entrance.

Great.

**AANG POV**

I couldn't believe it.

Katara had sat in front of me, with eyes clear and focused, and accepted our relationship.

She had started the whole thing by kissing me at the end of the battle, hadn't she? She wouldn't just randomly kiss someone, would she?

Well, maybe, out of relief?

I rubbed my head, my eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. No, Katara wouldn't lead me on like that. She was always so kind, and caring, and motherly... This behavior was so unlike her. Why would she lie to me? What possible reason could she have to doubt our relationship? I watched her run away, and noticed her eyes were closed. I sighed heavily.

But then I saw her turn to the back of the training ring.

Zuko was in the training ring.

I knew that they were friends, of course I knew that. I watched them everytime they were near each other, and flinched each time they embraced.

That was the typical protective boyfriend reaction, wasn't it?

"Really, Katara?" I muttered, childishly.

I knew I was younger than her, but I'd never thought it was a problem. The fact that I was younger than Zuko, less muscular, less mysterious, was glaringly obvious. Perhaps I was too young for her, too innocent, too naive. I thought my bending made up for it. I supposed not. I swallowed noisily, dropping my hand from my head, and finally turned away.

**KATARA POV**

I stared at the back door for a moment, deciding whether or not to enter. I could feel Aang's grey eyes burning into my back, accusatory and betrayed. I cast a worried glance over my shoulder, half wondering if I should have gone back to fully apologize.

_I really hope I didn't hurt him... Poor Aang. _

I shook my head. Carefully, I extended my hand towards the knob of the door and turned it. The door swung open with a creak. Inside, Zuko was bending furiously. He seemed to be upset about something. I looked down at my feet for a moment, recalling the events of the attack that had occured those few days ago.

But what disturbed me more were the events from last night.

**_Flashback_**

_I watched as Zuko threw open the doors to his room, and felt my mouth fall open in awe. The breeze burst over his face, caressing him with the touch of an old friend. His eyes closed slowly, lazily, making him look as peaceful as he ever had. The palms of his hands faced outwards, towards the open doors. Ebony locks tossed about, bashfully hiding his expression from view. _

_But what truly forced my legs to move was his mouth._

_His lips were curved up into a soft, achingly gentle smile that tugged at my heart in all the right ways._

_I lifted myself from where I sat with an unusual stumble. Thankfully, the miniature fall didn't disturb the delicacy of the moment. _

_I followed Zuko out onto the balcony with a sigh. The evening was warm- no surprise there- but oddly quiet. The breeze danced through my hair, making the hem of my skirts morph into a constantly shifting, moving, breathing piece of fabric. I laid my hands upon the railing, pretending to be immersed in the view before. _

_I pretended not to notice how his eyes swept over me in such a careful way. My heart was pounding within my chest, begging to be released and fly right out. It sang out a song, one I didn't know the words to. _

_Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer. I lifted my eyes from the world beneath us to his golden eyes, filled with wonder and hesitation. _

_I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life. _

_I'd always known him to be guarded- cold, even- but never like this. This was a whole new Zuko that I'd met in the past few weeks. He was a mystery, all unspoken words and tumbling emotions._

_I wasn't sure how exactly this had happened. I'd forgiven him so long ago that I'd forgotten what it was like not to be comfortable around him._

_There was a whole new air to this evening, filled with shy glances and hidden blushes._

_What was I getting myself into?_

**_End Flashback_**

I was almost ashamed of what had happened. True, we hadn't _done _anything- not even harmless flirting- but I still felt as if I had betrayed Aang. I glanced up at Zuko, swallowing nervously.

I really needed to clear my head. Zuko was starting to burrow his way into my thoughts, and that would only wreck all of my carefully made plans.

Chaos didn't fit into my life very well.

But then again, this wasn't really my fault, was it? I wasn't the one trying to be attracted to Zuko. He was making himself so very wonderful... I couldn't help but fall under his spell. Of course, I had no fault in this mistake.

My eyes were under a trance, moving wherever he directed them to go.

My thoughts wandered to Aang's hurt face, the odd jealousy and anger he had used to put up walls around his emotions. That was all Zuko's doing.

_We looked as if we were more than friends, to Aang, I suppose. He's such a child... I hurt him so easily... It's Zuko's fault I hurt him. I hurt Aang. My dear friend. Hurt. Zuko's fault._

I was repeating this strange mantra to myself over and over, trying to find someone other than myself at fault for Aang's hurt and betrayal. I hadn't done anything wrong... had I? I'd told Aang... that we had something. And then he'd seen Zuko and I together... Holding each other... My mind flashed to the moment, to the comforting warmth of Zuko's protective embrace...

No! I forced the image away, replacing it with all the times I had ever seen Aang upset. That was enough to light the fire- now I needed to start the burning.

_All... Zuko's... fault..._

I felt anger begin to rise up from the depths of my heart, burning a path steadily up to my mouth. My lips parted, and I grimaced at the masses of emotions bubbling beneath the surface.

_ALL HIS FAULT!_ Aang doubted me now.. he was hurt now... ALL ZUKO'S FAULT!

He had caused all this confusion, these poisonous feelings.

I took the step that brought me inside the training ring, and let the door slam behind me. Zuko didn't even look up. I let my water pouch spring open, and with a flick of my wrist, sent a water whip towards him. It hit him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. I walked towards him, my eyes icy with fury. Zuko looked up, his eyes burning with an uncontainable anger that stopped me in my tracks for a split second. It rivaled my own formidable temper. I shook myself and continued forward, standing closer.

"You. Me. Now." I hissed, easing into my familiar fighting position. Zuko narrowed his eyes and nodded curtly.

"Now." His voice dripped with venom. I'd forgotten what Zuko was like when his temper flared.

But it didn't phase me.

I smirked with the exhilaration that coursed through my veins as he lit his fists with fire. I bent low to the ground, beginning the low sweeping motions that usually knocked his footing off balance.

"Begin. You'd better hope, for your sake, that this amuses me." Zuko mocked, tossing a perfectly aimed fireball in my direction. One corner of his mouth twitched upwards. I smoothly threw up a water shield, swaying wildly from side to side to enlarge it. From there, I pushed all my weight forwards to force the wall towards him. Just like the unforgiving waves of the ruthless ocean. He cartwheeled out of the way, using his feet to send more fire towards me. I pulled my arm back and aimed a water jet at him, and it hit its mark.

"Losing your touch, Zuko?" I jeered. He only growled in response, opening his mouth to blow a stream of fire in my direction. I dodged, and felt the heat of it graze me. I quickly fashioned an ice spear, throwing it with deadly accuracy. It hooked on his pants, pinning him down. He grasped it with one hand, melting it easily.

"You seem to forget fire melts ice, _Katara._" When he said my name, I felt a shiver dance up my spine. I glanced up into his eyes, and felt my world rock with the fury that boiled within the golden slits.

Not all that long ago, hadn't they been soft? Forgiving? Hadn't his expression been smoothed out into a peaceful smile, not twisted into a snarl? My eyes widened in distress, and I lost my control for a moment. What was I telling myself? This wasn't Zuko's fault...

It snapped me out of my strange trance as quickly as I had slipped into it. How had I talked myself into this?

_Why am I fighting him? What did he do to me?_

_It isn't his fault._ I realized with a start. Oh, I felt stupid. This was both of our faults...

For once, my temper shrank and cowered before Zuko's smoldering enmity.

**Hope you liked it! heheh, katara and zuko fighting! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! you know you want to! XD**

**~nightfall26**


	8. Pouring Out Your Soul

**I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry!! This story isn't doing so well, but oh well, please comment on it!! **

**I don't own Avatar.... still....**

**~Nightfall26 **

**KATARA POV**

I no longer allowed myself to fight back, instead using my energy to dodge everything Zuko sent at me. I felt tears gather in my eyes. I had no idea why he was so upset, but I knew Aang being upset was truly my fault. Maybe now I'd lost Zuko's friendship as well. I found it beginning to get harder and harder to dodge, and finally crumpled to the ground. Zuko stopped in front of me, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe.

"Get up." He snarled, tossing a fire ball to my left. I shook my head uselessly, staring up at him tiredly. He growled in anger, blowing a stream of fire above my head.

"Fight me! Now! Get to your feet, peasant!" Zuko yelled, fury blazing in his golden eyes. I glared at him, shaking my head again.

"What are you going to do, Zuko? Kill me? Burn me? What did I do to deserve your hatred?" I asked, digging my hands into the sand of the training ring. He looked down at me, and I saw helplessness flicker across his face for a brief moment.

"Just get up." He hissed, walking closer. I wiped my eyes, sighing.

"Zuko, just tell me what I did." I pleaded, remaining on my knees. Zuko clenched his fists and turned away from me, executing a series of complicated movements. He delivered efficiant kicks to the nearby wall. I watched his bare back, glistening with sweat. He was pushing himself so hard... What torture could he be enduring to put himself through this? He continued for an eternity, and I saw his fists were raw and bleeding from punching the wall.

"Zuko! Stop!" I cried, getting to my feet at last. My legs were cramped from sitting for so long. I didn't care. I rushed towards him in a rush of emotion, throwing my arms around him. He froze instantly, every single one of his muscles locking up. I buried my face in his back, tightening my grip.

"Stop torturing yourself, Zuko. Please." A shudder ran through him at my words.

"I have to... let me go.." He murmured, his voice marginally weaker than earlier. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I won't let you go. Not until you tell me what's going on. Zuko, please." I said stubbornly. He sighed heavily and tried to push me away. I tightened my arms around him again, locking my hands together around him.

"Katara..." He whispered.

"Just let me go." His voice was a low rasp. "Please, I can't let myself think... or I can see how terrible everything is..." I raised my head, and noticed his head was drooping above his chest, and his eyes were distraught. I replayed what he had just said to me inside my head, and noticed a note of pleading in his voice I'd never heard before.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" I murmured. He shook his head. I sighed. There was no way I was going to get anything out of him in this condition.

"Come with me. We'll take a walk." I released him, and bent down to pick up his shirt. I handed it to him, and he shrugged it on easily. His agonized eyes followed me as I turned to walk outside. I grasped his hand in mine, tugging him along behind me.

Once we reached the little path into the gardens, I felt Zuko relax slightly.

"Okay, Zuko, tell me what's wrong." I murmured, giving him a shove to sit down on a bench. He responded automatically, sitting. I sat next to him. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes filled with emotions.

"I cried over someone other than my mother. That has not happened in a very long time. I allowed my emotions to fall to someone else. And so, I have to collect them again." He muttered. I was slightly stunned. I hadn't expected him to open up to me at all.  
"Why did you cry over someone?" I asked quietly. Zuko bowed his head, his hair falling over his face to cover his eyes. I lifted a hand to stroke it out of his face.  
"Please tell me, Zuko." I murmured. Zuko looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness.  
"I'm in love with someone that I shouldn't be in love with." He mumbled. I felt my heart squeeze painfully. He was in love? I felt my gaze drop to my folded hands.  
"I'm not sure I understand." I said, biting my lip.

"I love someone who belongs to someone else. Whos just out of my reach. Who doesn't care if I fall off the face of the planet. And it hurts. It's like losing someone. You'll never have them the way you long for them. You'll never be able to hold them, care for them, be there for them the way you want to be. You're stuck watching some other guy kiss them." The words seemed to come from his soul, as if he were just discovering them himself. I gently rested my hand on his shoulder, my eyes filled with concern.

"How can I help you, Zuko?" I asked quietly. He shook his head.  
"You can't, Katara, not in a million years." His voice returned to a cold gruffness, and he got up to walk away. I watched his retreating back with slight confusion.

Oh dear....

**It's short, but I'm really busy, and this is the best I could do!!  
Please review, please please please!!!  
Review!!**

**It really makes my day :)**

**~Nightfall26**


	9. Discovering the Understanding

**I hope you like this chapter! I've been quite busy, and so, haven't had time to work much on it.  
This chapter in particular has a lot of emotion in it. :)**

**I don't own Avatar, but I really wish I did. Haha.**

**~nightfall26**

KATARA POV

I had long since excused myself from dinner, having muttered something about a headache to Iroh. I wandered back to my room slowly, feeling dull and lethargic. The dimly lit, endless hallways had held no warmth for me, no comfort. Perhaps the endless blue of my newly appointed bedroom would ease my trembling nerves. Dinner hadn't been easy..I had pointedly spoken only to Iroh. We'd discussed simple things, such as tea and the weather. As for my food, I'd picked at it but barely eaten.

I was beginning to wonder the sense in staying in the Fire Nation. Maybe returning home would do me some good.

But as I opened the door to my room, a rush of relief flew at me. I sighed a little, closing the door behind me and allowing the calm to drift around me like a cloud. It was blessedly cool in here, a welcome change from the near blistering temperatures of the dining hall.

Evidently, the Fire Nation liked everything warmer than strictly necessary.

There was a cushioned little window-seat in front of the open window before me. It gave me a beautiful view of the pond below, which reflected a shimmering image of the moon above. It was a clear night, and I could pick out the stars in the sky. Somehow, the sight calmed my tensed muscles.

However, my thoughts were raging, whirling around and around in a dizzying tumble that gave me a headache. I had no idea what Zuko meant- and I was no closer to figuring it out than when he had uttered the words.

It was terribly frustrating.

But then again, when had I ever understood Zuko?

When had anyone understood him?

I chuckled lightly to myself, untying the ribbon at the end of my braid and shaking the tresses out. Over the months, I had allowed my hair to grow out to my waist. I crossed my ankles, sighing a little and gazing at the surface of the water. A lone turtle-duck paddled around and around, creating soft ripples on the otherwise glassy surface. It preened itself, almost absentmindedly, and seemed to stare off into the distance dreamily. I leaned my elbow on the windowsill, dropping my cheek into the palm of my hand.

While I didn't understand Zuko's thoughts, or who he was so madly in love with, I did have an idea of why I had felt so undeniably hurt when he had said he was in love with someone else. I could see his face now, hollow and intense.

A sudden thought burned its way through my mind, startling the image of Zuko away. I bit down on my lip, drawing blood. The acrid taste made me cringe.

Was it possible to love two people?

It was wrong, sure, and very hurtful to said two people, but was it possible?

Was it... happening... to me?

* * *

ZUKO POV

Why were things always so complicated? I asked myself this question far too frequently for my own good.

I stormed around in uncomfortably tight circles, trying not to break things while also mindlessly raving to myself.

I was so incredibly, unbelieveably frustrated. I had nearly given everything away to her...and yet, she had been dense enough not to realize that all I spoke of was about her. How was it possible that she could sit there beside me, so completely blank and clueless? She was the girl I loved, for Agni's sake! She was the irritation, the harm, the feeling, the heartbreak... the... everything!

With a low growl, I spun away from where I paced. I pounded my fist into the stonework of my wall, hissing when I drew blood from my knuckles.

Dread had settled in the pit of my stomach. Katara drove me to absolute insanity. How was I ever going to live through this?

I refused to open myself up to many people, seeing as it brought about betrayal. But Katara had been different. I didn't fear her turning on me, or lying to me, or endangering me in any sort of way- the usual sort of worries for relationships like the one we shared. However, I was haunted by the intense fear of her pushing me away. Which was exactly why I wasn't going to tell her how I felt at any point in time.

I wasn't terribly expressive in that realm of emotions, no matter how strongly I felt. It all depended on the signs I got from her- and so far, none of them were any sort of good.

* * *

KATARA POV

Tonight was obviously going to be a frightfully long night. I had curled up in the window-seat, blinking lazily and enjoying the cool breeze that blew off of the ocean and through my window.

I remembered when I was younger, when I would ask my father to go out and do something with my brother and his friends. He'd always say "I'll think about it", which irritated me to no end. I'd beg and plead for him to think faster, to decide just a moment sooner, anything to free me from my duties at hand.

But now, I felt stupid. While I had waited impatiently for him to decide, I now realized such decisions couldn't be rushed.

Because I was now being forced to make one.

I knew I loved Aang, in a motherly sort of way. I loved him like a little brother that I looked after. It was a sweet sort of relationship we had, innocent and gentle.

But what about _him? _What about Zuko? Why did I care so much for him? He was everything I swore never to go near. Yet somehow, his fiery passion and emotional golden eyes drew me in like a magnetic pull. I could hardly stay away from him...and he could hardly stay away from me.

Aang was steady. He was a sure future. I could imagine myself going with him back to Air Temple and rebuilding- helping him with everything he could need. He was a good life, for certain, and everything that a girl could want.

Except mystery.

Mystery and a spark.

Aang was a warm, comforting, huggable teddy bear. He was good, sweet, and when he needed to be, a shoulder to cry on. So why did I doubt the relationship? I glanced out the window, and noticed Zuko's window across the way was lit up with the flickering shadows of flames.

Because it lacked fire.

It lacked true love. It was puppy love. And I didn't doubt it.

I sighed heavily and got to my feet, twisting my hands in my hair. I realized the weight of what I was thinking over, suddenly, and imagined what this would be like for Aang.

He loved me with every fiber of his being. Who was I to deny the one person in life he felt this way about? He had nobody else, no family to turn to like I did.

But if I stayed with him...would I suffer?

Zuko was the fire. He was the mystery, the older one, the misunderstood one. He stood up to people when I needed it, saved me when I needed it, understood when I got mad at him and threw stuff at him.

And often threw things back.

His temper raged much worse than mine did. Aang wasn't like that. He didn't understand my bad moods. He tried so hard to be truthful and kind always, never ever got mad, and never really complained. Sometimes he was awfully boring.

Spirits, why was life so confusing, and why were decisions so hard? I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut and running my hands through my hair. The most sudden urge sparked through me- something so strange and overpowering that I had to comply.

I took the four steps to my door slowly, one at a time, hardly believing what I was doing. My hand slipped over the knob easily, turning it and opening the door without a noise. I stepped into the hallway, casting looks both ways to make sure nobody saw me.

If anyone important noticed me...I would earn myself a one-way ticket back home as fast as you could say turtle duck. So on I went, cautiously down the hall and looking over my shoulder every few moments.

The room I had the strong desire to go to was down the hall. I silently padded down the long hallway, sighing a little when I came to it. I reached for the doorknob, thought better of it, and pressed my ear to the door. I heard growls of frustration from beyond it, and objects slamming around.

Yeah, now was definitely not the best time for visiting. I'd have to see Zuko in the morning.

I closed my eyes. I was ridiculous for even thinking this- for coming here at this time of night. I knew that him and Mai were fighting now, but everyone knew they were meant for one another. They were always around each other, always together, inseperable.

He loved her, didn't he? He had been talking about her, hadn't he? I combed my fingers through my hair, frowing slightly. Would I ever return Aang's feelings? Would I marry him, eventually? I'd never be happy, and I'd never love him the way he wanted me to. I couldn't do that to him.

I shook my head violently, my hair swirling about my head. It was awfully stuffy in here- I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't function...

I needed air.

So I spun on my heel, taking extra care to be quiet, and hurried to the stairs that lead to the roof. I dashed up the winding metal staircase, shoving open the door at the top and taking a deep breath of fresh, cool air.

I didn't understand myself sometimes.

With a sigh of relief, I shut my eyes and allowed myself to relax a little.

And yet, I couldn't.

I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched.

My eyes snapped open, and I dropped to my knees. I glanced around with quick, sharp looks, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

The night was eerily quiet- the breeze had stilled. Every so often, I'd catch a small movement out of the corner of my eye. Shadows danced all around me, playing with my mind, danger to the naked eye. When I felt the wind move again, it was far warmer than it had been moments ago. It tangled itself in my hair, playfully wrestling with the chocolate locks.

Something strange was going on here.

Suddenly, I could feel the metal of the roof vibrate just the slightest bit. Someone was near- far too near for my liking. And then I saw it.

The dark shadow of a man, hovering just beyond the turn of the corner. I inhaled sharply- which was a mistake.

What happened next moved so quickly I barely had time to move out of the way. The shadow spun around, forming the image of a man I knew all too well. The harsh lines of his face, the fresh bloodied scars, the fury lighting his eyes.

Brockam.

He executed a series of quick movements, and before I knew it, a surge of fire came boiling towards me. I hurried to throw myself to the other side of the fire's path, scrambling to my feet and readying a retaliation.

I felt a raindrop land on the tip of my nose, slipping off to splatter on the metal roof audibly. I sighed a little. The rain would make things slightly easier on me- hopefully. After that single droplet, the clouds broke open, which began a cold downpour. I tilted my head back for a moment to drink in the cool liquid, to refresh myself for just a moment.

It was rare that it rained in the Fire Nation...I supposed I should feel honored that I was dancing in the rain in the Fire Nation. I cast my gaze back to the task at hand, and fashioned an ice spear out of the puddles that were forming quickly on the roof. I held it, suspended, over my right shoulder before throwing it directly at my target.

And but of course, he dodged it. It lodged itself in the wall behind him before shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Good evening." Brockam bowed a little in mockery, one corner of his mouth twitched upward, the other curled down in a permanent scowl.

He was alone this time- which was nice, I wouldn't have to deal with the goons that would keep me distracted from the main target.

So as I launched myself at him, I was prepared to fight a firebender. What I wasn't prepared for was what he had up his sleeve. He gazed at me coolly, throwing his hand to the sky deliberately and tilting himself forward just the slightest bit.

It took me a moment to realize he had the ability to use lightening.

Of course, by then, it was too late.

I faintly heard Zuko scream my name from above me before I felt the electric shock jolt every nerve ending in my body. Vaguely, I was aware of crumpling to the ground.

Obviously, the pain was too much for my body to handle at one time. I thrashed about, earsplitting shrieks ripping from my lungs over and over until I couldn't feel my lips moving. My legs felt numb, my head was fuzzed with confusion.

And yet, through it all, the only thing that kept me from falling to the darkness was thinking of Zuko's face. I could imagine him, laughing at me because I couldn't dodge a little lightning. I could see his hypnotizing gold eyes, holding me captive to his every will. I could taste the fire on my tongue, spicy and tantalizing with mystery.

But I could also feel his arms around me.

And with that, I knew. I could just feel it, throbbing through every bone of my body. It wasn't the sharp pain of the lightening, but a light tingling. It was a knowing that put my mind at ease, that allowed me to fade gently into a less painful world.

I was in love with Zuko.

* * *

ZUKO POV

I had finally calmed down enough to lie down, and was now lying on my back with my hands folded over my chest. My eyes bored holes into the ceiling as I stared hopelessly into the darkness above me. I had known I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight- but I didn't expect to be so awake so late in the evening.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a loud shuffling from above. It was almost as if someone was running about on the rooftops.

Out of the night rose a scream, ripping through my carefully laid layers of calm. I knew that scream. Katara.

What the hell was going on?

I had to get up to the roof- and fast. So I shoved myself to my feet, pulling a shirt on over my head as a last thought. I flung open the door to my room, not caring about my appearance. If Katara was in danger- which was rare- I welcomed the chance to save her. I ran up the staircase to the roof, skidding to a stop just as I saw a figure channel lightning through their body to strike down the very last person in this world that I could say I loved.

Then she toppled. She fell to the ground, crumpling like a wet rag doll.

"KATARA!" Her name boiled up from the pit of my stomach, streaming out from my lips, filling my mind with all the memories we'd shared. I let her name rip from me like I'd lost a part of myself. I shoved myself off the rooftop, sliding down to meet Brockam. He stepped towards the fallen waterbender, reaching out as if to touch her.

"Don't you dare ever touch her again!" I shouted, hatred boiling in my skull. He only smirked. I was quickly growing to hate that smirk. It was really irritating me. To my surprise, he laughed once, and turned to walk away.

I pushed myself to run after him, forcing my muscles to engage in a way I hadn't asked of them in a while. As I caught up, I released a snarl and leapt smoothly to tackle him to the ground. He fell like a ton of bricks, hitting the ground hard.

"I swear...If you ever come near her again, I'll kill you. " I hissed, my vision darkening with the magnitude of my fury. Brockam's chest rumbled with a low, rough chuckle.

"If you want her to live, I highly suggest unhanding me and going back to her." He spat a mouthful of blood out on the ground next to him.

As much as I wanted to hurt him..I realized that he was right. So I vaulted to my feet, turning back to Katara's fallen body. When I glanced over my shoulder, I watched as Brockam faded into the darkness, and I was left alone.

I turned around, staring down at Katara's battered body with my chest heaving. I bent down, scooping her into my arms delicately. I had to save her. Her brow was wrinkled in pain, and her eyes were closed. I may have been seeing things, but I thought I saw a single tear droplet slip from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, Katara." I murmured, pressing my lips to her hair. I carried her back into the castle, holding her like a piece of china that would shatter into a million pieces if dropped. She was so frail now, her caramel skin fading to an unhealthy pale pallor. Her hair tumbled over my arms in waves of chocolate brown silk. Burns decorated her arms and face, and patches of her dress were burnt, showing red and raw skin.

The walk inside was the longest walk I'd ever made in my life. I took each step slowly, smoothly, hoping that I wouldn't hurt her with the movements. I was also watching the rise and fall of her chest- begging, pleading, hoping that her breath would remain constant.

I brought her to the infirmary, sinking into a chair as they worked over her. I hardly noticed Aang fluttering uselessly over her. I looked up at him, my eyes weary.

Was he right for her? Would he make her happy? He looked so awkward around her. Like he didn't know what to do. I slipped into an apathetic stare, clutching her hand in my own like it was my life vest in the great sea of life.

If I let go, I'd surely drown.

**And there you have it. Please review, really, it makes my day. **

**Thank you bunches and bunches to all of you who have reviewed previously. :)**

**~nightfall26**


	10. Thoughts and Meditation

**Here you go, another chapter! **

**So, I chopped this chapter in half, and you only get a teeeeeny bit. SO REVIEW LOTS AND YOU'LL GET MORE! **

**~nightfall26**

KATARA POV

I heard the humming of voices around me, and felt the gentle pressure of someone else's hand on mine. Someone kissed my forehead. Someone else smoothed the hair out of my eyes.

Yet, through this all, I couldn't muster the strength to even open my eyes. At least I had time to think. The surrounding darkness was comforting, in an odd way. I remembered being struck by Brockam's lightening. And after that... Hearing Zuko scream my name. It had been strangely good to hear his voice, amongst all the pain.

Now I was just floating, in the sea of my thoughts.

I was vaguely wondering who was holding my hand. Was it Aang? Or was it Zuko? I focused on the hand, and once I felt the comforting heat radiating from it, knew it was Zuko. I could have laughed. Where was Aang, in all of this? I was too drained to heal myself, so therefore, someone must have done it for me. I felt a definite ache where I had been struck by the lightening, so they hadn't completed the healing very well.

At long last, however, I felt myself slipping back into unconsciousness. I thanked the spirits and sank gratefully into the darkness.

AANG POV (About an hour prior)

At the moment, I was attempting to meditate. Meditate and ponder life. Thinking about anything else was much too complicated. Every so often, I'd see Katara's blue eyes flash before my eyes, and hurt would mess up my impeccable concentration. The road to becoming less of a child was rough, but I'd do it. I understood Katara's body language. She didn't want me to be so childish around her. Maybe if I grew a little bit, and grew my hair out... Beefed up a bit... Dyed my hair black... Got a scar...

Okay, I couldn't look like Zuko. That was out of the picture. Maybe if I tried, I could look like Sokka. My scrawniness was certainly more suited to looking like him.

Except for the ponytail. I shuddered minutely. Never a ponytail like that.

* * *

**Now, that's all that I'm giving you, because if I dont get a minimum of 3 REVIEWS on either this chapter or any prior chapters, I WON'T UPDATE!  
3!!  
JUST THREE MEASLY REVIEWS!  
...please?? haha.**

**~nightfall26**


	11. Arguments and Embarrassment

_This summer is coming to a close_  
_and I'm starting to figure out that I cannot live without you_  
_I hope you're thinking of me, 'cause all the stars above me sing your name_  
_I'll never be the same again_  
_~Summer Song by Chase Coy_

* * *

_From last chapter..._

_KATARA POV_

_I heard the humming of voices around me, and felt the gentle pressure of someone else's hand on mine. Someone kissed my forehead. Someone else smoothed the hair out of my eyes._

_Yet, through this all, I couldn't muster the strength to even open my eyes. At least I had time to think. The surrounding darkness was comforting, in an odd way. I remembered being struck by Brockam's lightening. And after that... Hearing Zuko scream my name. It had been strangely good to hear his voice, amongst all the pain._

_Now I was just floating, in the sea of my thoughts._

_I was vaguely wondering who was holding my hand. Was it Aang? Or was it Zuko? I focused on the hand, and once I felt the comforting heat radiating from it, knew it was Zuko. I could have laughed. Where was Aang, in all of this? I was too drained to heal myself, so therefore, someone must have done it for me. I felt a definite ache where I had been struck by the lightening, so they hadn't completed the healing very well._

_At long last, however, I felt myself slipping back into unconsciousness. I thanked the spirits and sank gratefully into the darkness._

_AANG POV (About an hour prior)_

_At the moment, I was attempting to meditate. Meditate and ponder life. Thinking about anything else was much too complicated. Every so often, I'd see Katara's blue eyes flash before my eyes, and hurt would mess up my impeccable concentration. The road to becoming less of a child was rough, but I'd do it. I understood Katara's body language. She didn't want me to be so childish around her. Maybe if I grew a little bit, and grew my hair out... Beefed up a bit... Dyed my hair black... Got a scar..._

_Okay, I couldn't look like Zuko. That was out of the picture. Maybe if I tried, I could look like Sokka. My scrawniness was certainly more suited to looking like him._

_Except for the ponytail. I shuddered minutely. Never a ponytail like that._

_

* * *

_

ZUKO

I was so exhausted. I could barely keep my eyes open, and every few seconds, I'd have to shake myself to keep awake. I kept my gaze stubbornly fixed on Katara's peaceful face, at the way her eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks, and how her lips curved up in a slight smile. This view had robbed me of almost 2 nights of sleep; as well as a decent meal. A sympathetic nurse had brought me some fruit, but I had only picked at it. Her smile- however faint- was all I needed.

But in this case, even that couldn't console me.

The last time I had been this worried was when I had learned of my mother's disappearance. I had paced for days, thinking about her whereabouts, why she would had left me in this hell hole. I had barely eaten then, too. But now was so much worse. I had this feeling that I couldn't shake, the feeling that I cared so much more deeply than should be allowed. Since I had met Katara and her friends, I'd been fighting this creeping feeling. The feeling that I had to protect them with everything I had. Not that Toph really needed protecting- I mean, really- but she, like everyone else, needed a friend.

But this was somehow different- this fierce, pulsing emotion that connected me to the Waterbender girl lying before me.

This emotion was so much stronger than anything I'd ever known.

And it scared me witless.

I had only begun to feel this frighteningly strong pull to Katara a few hours ago, when I'd watched her crumple to the ground. The first time lightening had been aimed at her, I'd taken the fall for her to save her from that horrible pain. I had also taken the fall so that I wouldn't have to witness Katara... _my Katara... _collapse to the ground like so many others had. I couldn't bear to see her lifeless face, devoid of life and color. I couldn't bear to see her without that lovely, lovely smile... The very thought pained me.

I allowed the tips of my fingers to graze across her cheek, a featherlight touch that somehow reassured me. Earlier today, she had woken, and the relief had almost swamped me. Her beautiful blue eyes, shimmering with a soft smile, staring into mine in a way that should be highly illegal.

_Flashback_

_I was hunched over, staring at the floor with a sort of weary concentration. I glanced back at Katara's face for a moment, and all of a sudden, several things happened. Those bright indigo eyes fluttered open, filled with a dizzying confusion that boggled my own mind._

_"Zuko?" She murmured, her eyes flicking to meet mine. I smiled tiredly, reaching for her hand and rubbing soothing circles on her knuckles._

_"I'm here, Katara." I replied softly. Katara blinked, a lazy smile spreading across her face._

_"What happened to me?" She asked, her voice as innocent as a child's. Her face was calm, and her blue eyes bored into mine with startling intensity._

_"Brockam struck you with lightening." I muttered, my fists clenching into tight balls of anger. Katara only nodded, her face never straying from a gentleness that caressed my tired eyes._

_"I'll be okay... Zuko. Don't worry." Her voice grew quieter by the word, and her fingers brushed against mine for a mere moment. A shock ran through me, and I tensed. Then her hand slipped off to dangle by the bedside, and her eyes closed slowly. _

_And then she was gone again._

_End Flashback_

I sighed heavily, rubbing a hand through my coal black hair. She looked so small amongst the starched white sheets of the healer's wing, so innocent, so vulnerable. Fiery Katara. I chuckled a little, imagining her when she was awake. Her eyes would be glittering with laughter.

Suddenly, the door opened a crack, and Sokka stuck his head through the opening. I looked over my shoulder, shaking my head and smirking a little. Every moment I was around his baby sister, he grew closer to figuring out my secret.

"You're still here?" He asked quietly, his eyes tired and concerned. I nodded once, politely, stiffly. The chair I was sitting in hadn't done a thing for my aching neck muscles. I'd have to have these metal torture devices replaced by something a little more...comfortable.

"Of course." I murmured, leaning back in the chair a little. Sokka rubbed his hand across his face before pulling up an equally uncomfortable metal chair. He sat down next to me, leaning over and dropping his face into his hands.

"I just can't believe it." He muttered, exhaling heavily. I glanced over at him questionably. His head only sagged lower as he began to explain.

"Katara. She's always been so strong...It's just really difficult to see her hurt." Sokka sighed heavily, reaching out to straighten out the crisp white sheets. I nodded to him, feeling just the slightest bit awkward. Sokka had never really opened up to me before, and while it was a nice deviation from him trying to kill me, it also made me uncomfortable.

"I know the feeling." I said softly, reaching across the space between me and the lifeless girl I loved to gather her hand in both of mine. It was almost unbearably cold- like holding an ice cube in my bare hands.

We sat like that for some time, sitting wearily in a heavy silence, staring intently at the girl we both cared for.

Whenever her eyelids twitched, or one of her muscles would spasm, we'd both leap to our feet and ready ourselves to see her eyes open.

And of course, nothing would happen.

The nurses bustled about around us, shaking their heads at our exhausted state and offering us some pillows to make those dreadful chairs slightly less so. Sokka gratefully accepted his, and mine too- when I refused.

"She's been in here, what, 8 hours?" Sokka asked hollowly, yawning and putting his feet up on the end of her bed.

"Yeah." My reply was clipped- I was nearing the stage of exhaustion where my mouth was having trouble working.

"She better wake up soon." The words were interrupted by a huge yawn that bared his teeth to the entire room. I tilted my head back, shutting my eyes for a brief moment and slipping into a world much darker than this one...

"Come on, Sparky, snap out of it."

When I opened my eyes again, Toph's face was inches away from my own. I frowned, inching backwards and forgetting I was still leaning back in my chair. I was reminded of that when I fell backwards rather ungracefully.

"Good one." Sokka howled with laughter at my topple, and Toph sniggered next to me.

"Am I really that scary?" She stuck her tongue out at me teasingly. I glared at her before righting myself and my chair.

"Toph and I were discussing the rather...strange appearance of caring when it comes to your attitude towards Katara." Sokka said, his eyes lit with an all too familiar- and annoying- deviant gleam.

"We got pretty close in the past few months." I replied lightly, sitting down again and wincing when Toph delivered a kick to my shin.

"How descriptive." She drawled, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Well what else is there to say?" I played along, leaning back in my chair and shutting my eyes. Sokka snorted.

"Look, Zuko, no offense, but you and Katara wanted to kill each other not that long ago. I mean, I understand the connection you guys have, but it just seems like...more." I opened my eyes at the statement, raising my eyebrow at the sudden emotion in his voice. He was staring at his sister intently, and leaned heavily against the metal bedpost nearest to him.

"I love my sister, Zuko. I don't want her to get hurt again." The words were quiet, veined with a deep sorrow that I could relate to.

I remembered the times when I had wanted to protect Azula with my life- when I would have died for her. We had been bonded with such an intense connection.

And just like that, it had been severed. I shook my head slowly. I'd never let that happen to Katara and I...because now I knew, I could never be without her.

"Sokka, I'm not going to hurt her." I muttered, leaning forward to rest my elbows on my knees. Sokka chuckled lowly, darkly, and turned away.

"I'm gonna hold you to that. Cause if you do...I'll have to kill you. And bury you in some random woods out in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh well, that's fine." I shrugged.

"We have an agreement?" Sokka held out his hand, his face completely serious. I nodded, biting my lip in order not to laugh.

"Indeed, sir, we do." And we shook on it, with Toph as our witness.

And just as Sokka turned to leave the room, complaining about starvation, he looked over his shoulder and fixed me with a look that made my blood boil.

"You better not touch her..." He insinuated, narrowing his eyes at me. I shoved myself to my feet, insulted- and slightly hurt.

"Don't you DARE make me out to be like that." I snarled, my lip curling in anger. Toph chuckled lowly at the two of us, backing up to allow us more room- understandably.

"I can make you out to be anything I want you to be, Zuko! You're in love with my sister!" Sokka accused, turning to face me. I flinched at the words, hardly able to process that he had figured out my secret.

"How do you know that?" I whispered bitterly. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. It's so obvious. You're lucky that Katara is as oblivious to guys as she is- or else she would have definitely picked up on you." Somehow, his boomerang was in his hand, and he was waving it around dangerously.

"Put that away." I said quietly, gesturing to the weapon.

"Don't change the subject. Admit it- you love my sister."

"I'm not going to say anything on that subject." I could feel myself growing steadily more and more irritated by the moment.

"Then I'm not putting this away." Sokka held the boomerang in a more threatening manner.

"So now you're threatening me?" I snorted, amazed that he could become so hostile so quickly.

Not that I had any room to talk.

"It involves Katara! Of course I'm threatening you."

He was holding the boomerang awfully loosely. It was making me just the slightest bit edgy. So I positioned myself in a more defensive stance, and watched Sokka narrow his eyes at me.  
"I really wouldn't play this game with me, Sokka. I'm warning you." The words came out as a low growl, resonating in the tense air between us. Toph whistled.

"You've got to admit, Snoozles, he's pretty intimidating when he's pissed off." She chuckled, leaning backwards against the wall and crossing her arms. I snapped my head around to glare at her, and then realized that Sokka was readying his boomerang. I bent myself lower to the ground, twitching my wrists so that they cracked.

"I don't care." Sokka muttered. Before he could send the weapon flying towards me, I sprang at him, tackling him to the floor and pinning him down.

"Oh my god." Sokka's voice was extremely small. I snorted.

"That's what you get for saying that sort of stuff, Sokka." I hissed, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"No, you don't understand..." He whimpered. I rolled my eyes. Big baby.

"What he's trying to say, Zuko, is you're bleeding all over the floor." Toph commented dryly. I cast a glance down at my stomach, and noticed his boomerang was lodged in between two of my ribs. I drew in a deep breath as the pain hit me all at once.

"You actually stabbed me." I stared down at Sokka's rather upset face with utter disbelief.

"I'm sort of amazed too."

The sound of the fourth voice shocked me, and I swallowed loudly.

* * *

Katara was kneeling on the edge of her bed, her eyes wide with amazement. She shook herself once, and clambered off of the cot to hurry towards us.

"I leave you boys away for ONE SECOND and look at what happens!" She muttered under her breath in irritation, pushing me none too gently off of Sokka and helping her brother to his feet.

"Boys? That's hurtful, Katara." Sokka whined. I struggled to my feet, but before I could, large cuffs made of rock encircled my arms and legs. I groaned.

"Sokka, you're such a numbskull. Can't you control that stupid boomerang of yours?" Katara rolled her eyes, giving him a rough shove. Sokka hung his head in shame, sighing heavily to himself.

"Come on, Toph, let me out." I moaned.

"You're bleeding everywhere. If you move, you might hurt yourself further." Toph drawled, stifling a giggle. Katara walked over to me, kneeling by my side and putting a hand on the piece of wood sticking out of my abdomen. I winced.

"Gentle." I pleaded, hoping she would be merciful. She delivered a glare dripping with sarcasm my way before yanking Sokka's beloved weapon out of my stomach. I yelped.

"That wasn't even remotely gentle." I moaned, pressing my cheek to the floor and gathering myself.

"Zuko, why exactly were you tackling my brother?" She asked coolly, tossing the bloodied boomerang onto the floor carelessly.

I flushed nervously.

What the hell was I going to say?

**Hope you liked it (: **

**3 Reviews or no next chapter, my dearies! :DD**

**~nightfall26**


	12. The Fatal Realization

**Wow! I got 12 reviews!! Thank you so much to appa-appa-away, iheartmomo, k goodnight, xXQueeXx, Catqueen 58, La Revo, SETO-KAIBA-LIFE, Mya84, AnnaAza, Comptonkid, Rohain Tahquil, and Anonymous!!! It was a great surprise to get so many reviews!! **

**And as promised, here's your new chapter!!**

_Previous Chapter.._

_Katara was standing up on her bed, her teeth gritted in pain and her jaw clenched in irritation._

_"I LEAVE YOU GUYS ALONE FOR ONE SECOND!" She shouted, forcing us apart. Large cuffs made of rocks encircled my arms and legs. I groaned._

_"Come on, Toph." I moaned. Katara stepped down slowly, kneeling by me first and glaring at me._

_"Zuko, what was that all about?" She hissed._

_I flushed nervously._

_What the heck was I going to say?_

_That I had some sort of feelings towards her?_

_I was stuck..._

* * *

KATARA POV

I couldn't believe them!! I leave them alone for a second, and chaos ensues.

"Explain yourself, Zuko. I'm waiting." I said carefully, my voice dangerously soft. He had turned an odd shade of red, and his eyes were darting all over the place.

"What's the face for?" I said, craning myself closer to stare at him in the eyes. He seemed to get even more uncomfortable, and scratched at his head. He scooted away, towards the wall, until his back thumped against it. I looked at him curiously, and then noticed his chest was bleeding. And then, all my irritation worsened into anger.

"SOKKA!!" I screamed, turning around slowly. I noticed him trying to creep towards the door, an innocent expression on his face.

"What?" He smiled hugely, stopping in his tracks to hide his boomerang behind his back.

"I think, Snoozles, that you're the culprit now." Toph chuckled, strutting out of the door as soon as I leapt on my brother with a murderous look on my face. How dare he TOUCH Zuko?! How DARE he?!

"YOU!"

"HURT!"

"ZUKO!!!!!!!!" I shouted, slapping him across the face with a water whip. Nobody hurt Zuko on my watch!

Wait... What?

Zuko just watched, his eyes wide.

Aang chose this moment to walk in the room with a bouquet of roses.

* * *

ZUKO POV

"Hi, Kata-" He started, and Sokka grabbed the kid to shield himself with.

"Save me from the demon! I beg you!" He pleaded, shaking in fear. Katara was fuming in front of him, two waterwhips in hand. I looked down at myself, and noticed I was bleeding all over the place. I raised my eyebrow and pushed myself to my feet.

"Uhh, Katara?" I called meekly, pressing a hand to my bleeding abdomen. Aang walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter, Katara?" He asked, his voice sugary sweet. Man, sometimes that kid irritated me. He was so freakin' nice all the freakin' TIME! He began to soothe her, and I felt myself bristle. Oohh, he was asking for it...

"Sokka gored Zuko with his STUPID boomerang!" She muttered, folding her arms and huffing. Aang's eyes widened.

"That's why you're upset? Because.. Zuko got hurt?" He asked, and he looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah. Zuko was being so nice, staying with me the whole time I was trying to heal, and everything..."

Was it just me, or was her face flushing a little bit?

"What about me? Do you remember me being here?" Aang asked hopefully. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked like she was thinking hard.

"No, not really, sorry." Katara said, and patted his shoulder. Aang looked positively wounded.

"But... I brought you flowers yesterday and the day before..." He stuttered, crestfallen. I smirked a bit. Now, that was amusing.

"Oh my goodness! Zuko! You're bleeding everywhere!" She gasped, dashing towards me to sit me down on the bed nearby. I chuckled.

"I'm fine, Katara, really. It's just a scratch. As if Sokka could really hurt me." She slapped my hand slightly.

"Shut up, and be quiet. I'm going to heal you." She scolded, and I shrank back.

"Yes ma'am." I said quietly, leaning back on the pillows. Aang walked over, placing the flowers down gently to inspect me.

"Wow, Zuko, Sokka really got you. I'm amazed, normally you're so quick on your feet." I looked up at him, surprised at the venom laced through his words. His eyes were filled with the anger of a teenage boy who's place in his crush's heart was compromised. This could be difficult to get along with him after this...

"Well, Aang, I'm amazed that you didn't come save the day when Katara was getting attacked." I smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you two, knock it off. Zuko, take your shirt off." Katara instructed, giving Aang a light shove.

Had I heard right? 'Zuko, take your shirt off'?

"Uhm, what?" I asked, my face flushing lightly.

"Take your shirt off so I can heal you." She said slowly. I nodded, and yanked off the material in a smooth motion. Aang looked even more threatened as soon as I did. And did I notice a blush staining Katara's pretty face? She really did have a lovely face, especially her eyes. They were such a beautiful blue... I stared into her eyes for a moment, watching as she concentrated on healing my stomach. It felt really good, and I sighed, relaxing my tense posture.

"Done." Katara said, stepping back. Her eyes were clouded with some emotion I couldn't quite understand, and she looked away from me as quickly as she could. She walked to Aang, engaging in conversation. I pulled my shirt back on, and looked away from her.

Maybe she and Aang were meant to be together.

Maybe I wasn't meant to be in the picture at all.

* * *

KATARA POV (one hour later)

I sat down on my bed heavily, and bit down on my lip. I was shaking. I had ran out of the infirmary as soon as I'd gotten the chance, and locked myself in my room. It seemed a good idea to be alone now.

I'd figured out why I found it so hard to look at Zuko anymore without blushing.

Why my heart accelerated when I'd seen him beside my bed when I was injured.

Why I'd gotten so angry over him being hurt.

Why I couldn't bear the thought of him being with someone else because the very image hurt.

And why I didn't love Aang anymore.

I was one stupid girl. There was a difference between love and a childhood sweetheart. It took a lot to recognize that, and I had. There was a difference between Aang and Zuko. Such a difference. Aang was a child, and Zuko... Well... Zuko wasn't.

I felt tears choke me up. Zuko and Mai were so wonderful together, and they were both Fire Nation. And he had spoken of loving someone else, anyways. I had no chance here, did I? Was I destined to love Aang, and live a perfect, plastic, life?

That wasn't a life. That was the illusion of a life. I couldn't live that way, I couldn't live a life pretending to love someone I didn't.

"I can't live a lie." I muttered, in between tears. And then I said the fatal words. The words that would doom me to torture my entire life.

"I'm in love with Zuko."

Not Aang.

Zuko.

**Okay, same rule applies!!**

**3 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**next chapter, look forward to some confusion, some zutara, and some drama!!!**

**3 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**~nightfall26**


	13. Desperation

**Chapter number 13~ here it is! Since I like the number 13, I'm dedicating this chapter to appa-appa-away, who has reviewed every single chapter diligently!!! Thank you, appa-appa-away!! :) **

**And now, I give you, Chapter 13! **

**I hope you like it. It's all changing now!**

* * *

KATARA POV

As the sun cast it's rays over me, I stirred, and groaned. My clothes were stiff from sleeping in them, and I felt the residuals of tears on my face. I threw my arm over my face, trying to block out the sunlight. I tossed onto my side, before sitting up. I looked at myself in the mirror across from me, and sighed. I looked horrible. My hair was a rat's nest, sticking up in all odd angles. My eyes were bleary, puffy from crying, and my clothes were rumpled.

"Aren't I a sight." I said, chuckling lowly. I smoothed down my hair absently, picking up a brush and stroking the locks. I felt drained, almost hollow from my reaction last night. It was amazing that I could fall in love with someone I had absolutely despised not even a year ago. The feeling wasn't bad, just strange. This was so different than what I had encountered with Aang. It wasn't a simple little attraction, it was an urgent pull. Everytime I'd seen Zuko as of late, I never wanted to leave his prescence. The uncontrollable anger I had felt when my own brother had hurt him wasn't unfamiliar, but I never thought I was have that emotion when Zuko was the one I was fighting for.

I gave up on my hair, deeming it unsaveable with a brush and decided to take a bath. The water would soothe me, hopefully, and allow me to sort out what I would do.

Once I waterbended the warm water about me, I sighed in contentment. The warmth was so nice, so calming. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. Aang was like a brother to me, in all of his sweet ways. How could I do this?

Almost immediately, I found my answer.

By the time I was done, I felt better, and I looked for my most comfortable clothes. Zuko had supplied me with some of the best silks and satins for my wardrobe, including a beautiful kimono that I fingered once before putting it back in my armoire.

What I chose to wear would certainly stun Zuko- that was for sure. It was the only red dress I owned, and it was truly magnificent.

"I'll wear it for him. Yes, that's what I'll do. Maybe he'll understand what the significance of it means..." I murmured, to myself. It was gathered in the side, on my right hip, with a small crystal flower holding it in place. The front was a sloping neck that revealed the smooth lines of my shoulders. The crimson material was satin, and dusted the floor in the back. I slipped it on, smiling at my reflection in the mirror. I could get used to this color. It really wasn't that bad- it made my eyes stand out more.

But the most notable quality of the garment was the blue waves embroidered down the bodice. It seemed like Zuko had thought of me when he found it. That image made me blush softly, and I sat down at my vanity. I left my hair down, which had grown out to my waist, and pinned the side back with a red flower. I left my face empty of make-up, and slid on red slippers.

"Goodbye, Aang." I whispered, trailing my fingers through my hair.

* * *

ZUKO POV

This was torture. I stood in my room, watching Aang in the pond. He had come to me, innocently saying that he wanted to see Katara. I had promised to veto her to him when I saw her. This promise left a dull ache in my heart, and I sat listlessly in the hallway near Katara's room. The waterbender had fled to her room last night after healing me. She had cast a look in my direction, one of desperation and longing. I didn't understand it, but I was sure it had to do with Aang.

Was love supposed to hurt this much? I had asked myself this question a thousand times this morning. And still, I had no answers.

I imagined Mai felt like this sometimes- watching me with Katara while she sulked in the corner. I couldn't begin to understand the girl, even though I'd known her all my life. Her apathetic outlook on life was stunningly present even around me.

Yet, she had watched my eyes slowly turn away from her. Painful? Yes. Did she deserve it, for all the harm she caused? No.

Nobody deserved this horrible, empty feeling. It weakened your very soul. I dropped my head into my hands, sighing. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up slowly, with weary eyes. Toph stood next to me, her eyes empathetic behind the milky cloud that prevented her from seeing me.

"I know what you're feeling, Zuko." She never said my name. Was she serious? For once?

"I feel it every time I look at Katara and Aang together. I know that she's the one for him, and that hurts. What he doesn't know is that I could be the same. Really, if I tried, I could be just as good to him... If not better.." Tears slipped down her pale cheeks, and I found myself stand up to embrace the girl. Sobs wracked her thin back, and she threw her arms around me.

"I've watched him.. For so long..." She whispered. I nodded.

"I don't know when I started to feel this... emotion for her. All I know now is that it's far stronger than anything else I've ever known, and she belongs to someone else." I murmured, and kept my own tears back. I had to be strong, now. For Toph.

And so we stood there, quietly comforting each other in our own misery.

* * *

AANG POV

I was so excited! Even though Katara and I were 'dating', I had to make sure. I laughed quietly. This would be great. Then we could really be happy together, and I'd take her somewhere nice. Maybe we'd go to the Air Temple and I'd give her a tour on my glider.

As I began to fantasize, I looked up and saw Zuko and Toph standing in a loose embrace, and Toph had fat tears rolling down her cheeks. I was shocked. What had happened? Was she okay? A sense of distress washed over me, and I could only stare at them. Zuko rubbed her back comfortingly, and she stepped away from him to say something and walk away.

Confusion washed over me, and I sighed. Oh well. I felt myself get giddy again, and I was practically bouncing around the little garden. I giggled to myself and sat down.

She had to know how much I cared for her.

And then there would be no doubt.

* * *

KATARA POV

I cast a last look at myself in the mirror before stepping out of my room cautiously. I felt my feet lead me in a particular direction, and I didn't quite know why I was headed there. All I knew is that my feet carried me without my mind doing a thing.

As soon as I rounded the corner, I felt an electric shock run through me. My feet had led me to him.

Zuko sat in a chair, his head resting heavily on his arm. His raven hair spilled over his face, hiding his expression from view. But he must have heard me coming, and he looked up.

The liquid gold orbs were filled with a hollowness that chilled my bones, and once he saw me, they filled with surprise.

"Katara." He said my name as if it were the most precious thing in the world to him.

"Zuko." I whispered, his name rolling off my numb lips gently.

"I thought you hated red." Zuko muttered, turning away from me. I shook my head with a soft laugh, walking closer.

"Someone gave this dress to me, and I decided that it was such a beautiful thing, that I should wear it for them."

"Aang wanted to see you."

"Oh." I felt disappointed. Zuko had clearly struck me down. When he looked back over at me, those golden eyes were agonized.

"Go to him, Katara. He's waiting." His voice cracked once, and I noted his fists clenched.

"Zuko..."

"Just. Go." He snarled, and I flinched away from him. I hurried on my way, and noticed Aang was standing outside of the window quietly. He had watched.

* * *

KATARA POV

Once I reached the garden, my heart was hammering with nervousness. What was he going to say?

More importantly, what was I going to say? I had no idea.

My questions were answered when Aang greeted me.

"Katara!!" He called, waving and running over to embrace me. I returned the hug, smiling. I couldn't hurt this boy- he was so important to me. But I couldn't hurt Zuko, either.

"I wanted to tell you something. Come and sit here! The turtle-ducks are swimming around in the pond. They're so cute!" He exclaimed, spinning me around to sit on a bench nearby. I smiled again, tightly.

"So, about us. I wanted to say..."

"Don't say it." I said softly. He looked surprised, and inched closer.

"What is it, Katara? Are you nervous? You don't need to be." Aang grinned widely. I shook my head and gathered his hands in mine.

"Aang, I need you to listen to me." I murmured. His eyes widened and he nodded.

"I do love you, Aang." I said, and his eyes lit up. His grin grew even wider, and I swore I could count all of his teeth.

"But only like a brother." And then the joy faded, replaced by a surprise that hurt me to look at. Aang's smile fell immediately.

"I can't... Aang. Please... respect me enough to realize... That I couldn't help it. We're just too unlike each other... Worlds apart. And it feels like the distance grows with each passing day. Maybe not for you, but it feels like a knife in my chest. I never wanted to hurt you.. Never... But I had to tell you." He was silent.

With that, I kissed his cheek, and stood up to walk away.

He just sat there, stunned and broken hearted. I fought back tears as I sprinted out of the gardens. I didn't have Zuko. I didn't have Aang.

Who could live a life knowing that your heart didn't belong with your own boyfriend?

At least, now, I couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

* * *

ZUKO POV

I had long stopped watching Aang and Katara. I'd seen enough. Holding hands... spinning around... It hurt too much to look at. So I grabbed a cloak, and slipped out of the side door of the palace. I was going to look for the Pure Fire Men.

It was time for the Zuko I had repressed for so long to come back.

Who did I have to disappoint anymore?

* * *

KATARA POV

I dashed back into the castle, and seeing an open door, ran out of it. It lead into a side alleyway, and I ran straight down it. I didn't stop to think of where I was going. It didn't matter. I was running to escape all my problems, to leave them behind.

I couldn't face Aang's broken heart, nor Zuko's agony over someone else.

So I continued running, and I let the tears flow.

* * *

ZUKO POV

It was too easy to find them. A few harsh words and a smidge of violence later, I had come straight to their front door.

They didn't even know I was here. I laughed darkly, and kicked the door down swiftly. I caught Brockam's surprised face before I released every emotion I had ever known upon them.

But what I didn't expect was the seven Firebenders they had aquired.

* * *

KATARA POV

I kept running, and yet again, I felt my feet carry me into a direction I hadn't thought about. I just kept my head down, and sobbed as I ran. I began to hear screams of pain, and I stopped in my tracks.

Who was screaming?

I knew that scream.

ZUKO!

I took off, following the sound of the scream. My heart was pounding in desperation, and I hitched up my skirts to run better. I leapt over fallen barrels in the street, shoved past vendors, and pushed all the people out of my way.

"ZUKO!" His name erupted from my lungs like a bird flying free from its cage after years of capture. I screamed his name over and over again, and as the screams elevated in volume, I pushed my tiring legs to go faster. I forced air into my aching lungs, and with a sharp flick of my wrist, pulled two water whips into my possession.

I stopped at a doorway, and looked in with horror.

Zuko, my Zuko, was lying on the floor while multiple Firebenders and non-benders thrashed him about. His blood ran in rivers across the floor, and I could smell the stench of burning flesh.

With a roar, whipped the men back, away from him. I felt the sea nearby, and dropped low into a defensive state to pull the waters closer to me. It took a moment for the wave I commanded to come my way, but I crashed it around us, washing the Firebenders around each other. Several benders ran towards me, spurting blasts of fire at me. I had fought enough with Zuko to know their tricks. I easily defended myself, and beat them back.

Anger was pulsing through me with such force that I thought I would explode. All it took was seeing Zuko's broken body on the floor.

And I was gone.

Finally, the only one left was Brockam. The lightening man.

"Ah, little waterbender, you seem a little upset." He smirked, leaning back against the wall.

"Do you want revenge for what I did to you last time?" His voice was sickly sweet, a poison apple drenched in layers of caramel gone bad.

It only took one glance back at Zuko's lifeless body, and I lifted my hand towards him. A single twitch, and I broke his neck. He collapsed dead to the floor, and I didn't regret it. I had just used blood bending, and I didn't regret it. For once.

I turned back to Zuko, sorrow taking the place of anger.

"Zuko!" I cried, sinking to my knees beside him. His hair was damp from my water attacks, and his chest was bleeding heavily with his life's blood. Burns decorated his arms and chest. But he still breathed.

"Zuko, please, please, please... Don't leave me." I whispered, bending low over him to begin healing. I hardly knew where to start, but I began on the deepest cuts. A hand on my wrist stopped me for a moment. Zuko's beautiful golden eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Katara... I'm not worth it." He whispered, his voice a croak. I shook my head.

"Shut up. I'm healing you." I scolded lightly, and found the emotion choking me. He laughed quietly.

"Why?" The simple question held so much. I knew exactly what to do- what to say. I had to say it fast.

"Because I love you."

And then I pressed my lips to his.

**My longest chapter ever!!! Haha.**

**I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**And remember, this is dedicated to appa-appa-away!! Thanks again!!**

**REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**~nightfall26**


	14. It's Called Agony

**Chapter 14 has arrived! I hope you like it!  
REVIEW!! **

**and remember-- 5 Reviews OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~nightfall26**

ZUKO POV

_Flashback_

_As soon as I flung the door open, I felt every emotion push my fire from me in a burst of anger. Some fell backwards, but others remained in their places. Seven, in fact. They happened to be Fire Benders. _

_Masters. _

_I swallowed loudly, standing in my defensive position. Anxiety clouded my vision for a moment, and my heart began to pound._

_"Boy, you've crossed the line." It was Brockam. He was wearing elaborate robes of red and gold, and the room he stood in was just as royally decorated. Satin clothes covered the walls, as well as tapestries and golden wall hangings. A large, polished table stood in the corner, with a huge vase with roses in the middle. The floor was covered in a gold carpet. Where had they gotten the resources for this? _

_"You crossed the line by hurting Katara!" I snarled. Brockam hissed._

_"That... thing... has a name? It's only a Water Bender. The world should be rid of them." His voice was disgusted. I pushed forward, past the Fire Benders, to leap upon him. I shoved him harshly to the ground, my hands encircling his throat._

_"DON'T YOU INSULT HER!" I growled, accentuating every word by slamming his head against the floor boards. Brockam only smiled, and his eyes were glittering with malice. Inside, I was frightened. I felt like a scared little boy, trying desperately to protect those I loved._

_"That will be the last thing you ever say, Zuko. I'll make sure of that." He whispered, and his voice was dangerously quiet. The room fell eerily silent. I could hear my own breathing, as well as his, and mine elevated into a rapid series of breaths. Panic engulfed me as the silence wore on._

_And then it began. Fire rained down on me, and I pushed myself off the man to roll to the side. I ducked under the barrage of attacks to direct my attention to one of them specifically. Some of the others were throwing objects at me, including arrows. I winced as one pierced my arm. _

_"End him." Brockam called, and stepped away to watch. I kept myself on my feet, twirling in intricate circles and burning everything in sight. I had to keep my head. I had to. If I didn't, if I made a single mistake, I would fall. _

_"I understand Katara broke up with her little Avatar boyfriend. She gets around fast, my, doesn't she?" I heard Brockam's voice through the din of fighting, and bellowed in anger. _

_And then I took a single misstep._

_And I fell. _

_Beyond that point, all I could do was curl up into a ball and let the pain have me._

_

* * *

_

_A few moments later, I heard a scream of frustration. I opened my eyes slightly to see her... HER... coming to my rescue. She was an angel- clad in red, ironically, and unleashing the force of the ocean upon my attackers. I felt gratitude wash over me like the waves that lapped at my throbbing body softly. I opened my eyes just in time to see Katara twitch her hand, and watched as Brockam's head tilted at an odd angle before he fell to the ground._

_Dead. _

_I was appalled. Katara never used bloodbending, unless in dire situations..._

_"Zuko!" She screamed, kneeling by me. Her eyes were so beautiful. So beautiful. The endless blue was soothing and peaceful. I could have stared at her for eternity, could have watched her waterfall of chocolate brown hair tumble over shoulders. I could have lost myself in those indigo eyes forever. The red really did complement them... Brought out the fiery light that was hidden beneath the surface._

_"Zuko, please, please, please... Don't leave me." She whispered hoarsely, and I felt the healing water begin to touch at my wounds. I sighed and looked at her again. I wasn't worth her energy. Without her, I would be nothing. I had realized this. It had taken me a split second to realize my love for her, and only a few moments to find the steel cables that bound her to me. I couldn't exist in a world that didn't have her. If she left me, left the Fire Nation, I would cease to exist. As Zuko, anyways. _

_So I put a hand on hers gently. Her eyes met mine again, this time filled with a startled light that made my bones ache with longing. I wished for nothing but to hold her, just once._

_"Katara... I'm not worth it." I rasped, barely able to force the words out. Pain.. everywhere. I just wanted it to end, now. _

_"Shut up. I'm healing you." She sounded motherly, like she was protecting me again. I laughed softly, and the motion hurt my chest. Well, it hurt everywhere, actually. There wasn't a place on me that didn't throb with pain. _

_"Why?" I asked the simple question, willing her to answer it with an 'I don't know' so she would hesitate. I begged her with my eyes to leave me here, to let my sorry existence fade away. I wasn't worth it for her, so what was I worth to the world?_

_"Because I love you." What? Had she said what I thought she had said? What? Really? What?! No. It couldn't be._

_And then she pressed her lips to mine. The doubts were washed away with the overwhelming tidal wave of emotion that followed._

_The feeling was esctasy. It was warm bliss, enveloping me in happiness. I lifted a hand to her face, stroking the smooth curve of her cheek with a single finger. When she broke away, I looked at her with surprised eyes. Our gazes locked as gold and blue had never before. Fire and water- so unlike each other, yet so similar. Katara smiled hesitantly at me, smoothing back my hair from my face. Her hands felt so good on my forehead, and I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation. I had waited so long..._

_"Katara?" It was the Avatar. I exhaled heavily. Had he seen? If he had, I was sure he would hate me for eternity._

_"I saw." He said quietly, walking over to where I lay. Katara gasped quietly._

_"I'm sorry... Aang... But I really do love him." Her words were true, and happiness began to warm my heart. I tried not to look at Aang's face- That would only crush the happiness that was exploding from my (slightly) abused heart._

_"I don't think he's going to make it... Please... Can you help me save him?" She pleaded. Aang looked at me for a moment, and his grey eyes softened. _

_"Of course." His expression was hollow. Empty. I felt Katara's hand wrap around my own sturdily. I smiled. But then, the world around me began to fade. I felt some kind of warm substance begin to stop up my throat. I couldn't breathe! I choked, spitting up the warm liquid. As I stared at it, I noticed it was blood. Katara shouted a string of words, and I felt myself rise into the air._

_My world began to fade, my lungs burning for air desperately. I couldn't stay alive if this kept up...._

_But I supposed that was Brockam's intent, after all. It seemed as if he would get his last wish. Fire Lord Zuko wasn't looking too good._

* * *

KATARA POV (One hour later)

Aang was with Zuko now, as well as a team of healers. I had tried my best, but had ultimately only ended up being in their way. The door opened suddenly, and I scrambled to my feet. It was Aang. His face was pale and drawn, and I felt distress well in me. He looked at me with haunted eyes. No.. No.. This couldn't be good... I bit down on my lip. The suspense was killing me. Speak already, Aang!

"I'm sorry, Katara." I released a sob. He would only be apologizing... if... If Zuko...

"I tried... But in the end... The wounds were just too much."

A scream of agony ripped from my lungs, and I pushed past Aang into the infirmary. Zuko lay on the bed, as still and white as an ice statue.

"Zuko!" I cried, dashing to his side. I pushed all the nurses around him away, and struggled to stop them from pulling the sheet over his head.

"No! He's not dead! He can't be!" I shrieked. They looked at me with pitying glances. No! My Zuko.. He couldn't be dead! NO! Zuko was such a fighter. He wouldn't fall to this!

"Zuko! ZUKO!" My voice rose an octave, and I put my hands on either side of his face. His raven locks were spread around his head like a dark halo, revealing both sides of his face. The beautiful eyes that warmed my heart... The liquid gold that lit up like the sun when he smiled... They were closed. His long eyelashes cast shadows on his pale face.

"Please..." I whispered, and pressed my lips to his. Only an hour ago, those same lips had been warm and comforting. Now they were as cold as an iceburg. I felt tears slip down my cheeks, and some landed on his cheek. I wiped them away, stroking my finger along the contours of the face I knew so well.

"Zuko..." My voice was barely a breath now, and I leaned over to kiss him again in desperation.

No response.

I collapsed on his chest, sobbing. I screamed my agony to the world, slammed my fists against the firm chest that had once sheltered me so often. I let my tears flow like water from a rushing waterfall, cascading endlessly to their doom. I refused to let any of the nurses near him. I would only growl at them once they came near.

In the midst of all the pain, finally, I realized it.

Zuko... _My Zuko.. _Was gone.

***ducks from flying objects***

**Don't hate me!!! Please!!!  
This isn't the last chapter!! Haha.**

**THE SAME RULE APPLIES- 5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!!! **

**Please take the time to review, it makes my day. :D**

**Thank you!  
~nightfall26**


	15. The Torture Chamber

**I know, I left you hanging here, but please do read this chapter. Maybe you won't hate me SO much. Haha. **

**and reminder!! 5 REVIEWS!!**

**~Nightfall26**

_"Please..." I whispered, and pressed my lips to his. Only an hour ago, those same lips had been warm and comforting. Now they were as cold as an iceburg. I felt tears slip down my cheeks, and some landed on his cheek. I wiped them away, stroking my finger along the contours of the face I knew so well._

_"Zuko..." My voice was barely a breath now, and I leaned over to kiss him again in desperation._

_No response._

_I collapsed on his chest, sobbing. I screamed my agony to the world, slammed my fists against the firm chest that had once sheltered me so often. I let my tears flow like water from a rushing waterfall, cascading endlessly to their doom. I refused to let any of the nurses near him. I would only growl at them once they came near._

_In the midst of all the pain, finally, I realized it._

_Zuko... My Zuko.. Was gone_.

* * *

KATARA POV

The day was as cold as nights in a desert. It was empty. Hollow. It was as if the sun had sunk behind the clouds, leaving the land as dark as night forever. I released a shallow cry, the sound raspy and exhausted. I'd been crying for hours, and I had worn myself out.

"The moon can only live with light from the sun, Zuko." I mused, tracing the designs on my sheets with a single finger. I rocked back and forth, pressing my knees to my chest. I couldn't bring back the sensation of warmth. I couldn't remember what it even was. My fingernails dug into my palms, and my eyes ached dully from crying. Suddenly, someone knocked on my door. I didn't make a sound. They knocked again, and I ignored them.

"I'm coming in." It was Aang. I just sat there, staring at the wall and boring holes into it with my eyes. I barely heard the door open. Not that I cared, much. Even when he sat beside me, I didn't stir. I sat motionless. My rocking had ceased, and now I was only trembling faintly.

"Katara..." Aang whispered, and he put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from the contact. His hand was warm. It was the wrong kind of heat- not the strong, pulsing heat that emanated from firebenders. It was a normal, lukewarm temperature. I didn't want Aang! I wanted Zuko to be here!

"Don't touch me." I hissed, pushing myself away from him. Aang froze, his eyes wide and hurt.

"Katara, please. Listen to me." He pleaded. I shook my head, my brown hair flying about me to settle around my face.

"I won't, Aang. Zuko's gone, and he's the only one I want to talk to now. So leave me in peace." I muttered, pushing weakly at his arm. He fell silent for so long that I'd thought he'd left.

"Why did you have to love Zuko?" Aang whispered bitterly. The acidic tone in his voice was very different from what I expected to hear. I looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes, and found myself speaking slowly.

"I loved Zuko..." I repeated, tasting the words. I smiled gently.

"Yes, I loved Zuko. I loved him because of his flaws." I said quietly, and smiled again. But before I knew it, memories came flooding in. I gasped in horror, pressing my hand to my mouth. Tears began to flow from my eyes again, and a choked sob ripped from my lungs. Aang pulled me to him quickly, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Get away!" I shrieked, pushing him away and leaping off of my bed. I stood in the corner of the room, pressing my face into my hands. Zuko was gone, and it was my fault. I hadn't been able to heal him. If only I hadn't taken precious time to talk to Aang.. If only... Then he might be standing here with me right now. A sudden stab of pain in my heart reminded me that I was wearing a dress that he had given me. I looked down at the cursed material, my hands fisting in the silky crimson.

"I thought I was good enough for you..." Aang began. I spun around to face him, my eyes wild with a sudden burst of anger.

"I can't handle everybody's problems, Aang. Don't ask me to take back what I said to Zuko, just because he's gone. Don't try and move in on me just because he's gone. I don't want to hear your plea for my affections, because you'll never get them!" I screamed, my agony ringing in every word. I stared at Aang with all the emotion I could muster, willing him to pick a fight with me. Aang only cast his eyes downward, and he sighed.

"I know. Just... Just hear me..." He mumbled, and I was aghast. Didn't he hear what I just said? With that, I yanked open the door to my bedroom and dashed outside into the hallway. I wanted to be away from him. His pain would only make mine all that much worse. I couldn't handle it- I had to get away.

And so I ran. I ran through the corridors of the palace, barefoot and emotional, my hair streaming behind me. I pushed past government officials, shoved aside citizens, and finally burst outside into the sunlight. It felt as if I'd been burned. I shut my eyes against the bright light, and staggered back inside.

"Sis?" It was Sokka. I stared at him for a moment, blinking, and finally threw myself into my brother's arms.

"I heard about Zuko." He whispered, rubbing my back comfortingly. I only began to cry at the mention of his name.

"I want to go home, Sokka! I really want to leave." I said, my voice childish. Sokka patted me and nodded.

"I know, Katara. I do too."

* * *

SOKKA POV (two days later)

Yes! At last, we're leaving this horrible place! I can go eat some wonderful seal jerky again! I smiled at the thought. Yumm. Water tribe food.

"Sokka, are you ready?" It was Katara. She was looking worse than ever, her eyes sunken in, and growing paler by the day. I nodded. Boy, was I ever. This place was killing my baby sister, and I had to get her out of here!

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." I said, helping her up on Appa. Aang was staying here, and so was Toph. Aang had agreed to lend us Appa for the trip, saying that he would like the adjusting temperatures.

So after a slight boost up from one of the guards, I was on top of Appa.

"Homeward bound!" I cried, smiling hugely. Katara only drew her knees to her chest and nodded. She cast her gaze out to the sea and looked away.

"Yeah." She said, her voice quiet.

All in all, I really didn't mind Zuko. I was kind of sad that he'd died... But still... It saved me from having to do it myself. I laughed a little at my own joke. I couldn't picture the jerk with my sister! My grin faded. I would miss the ol' Fire bender though.

Just a little bit.

* * *

KATARA POV (two months later)

I supposed I was adjusting to life here again well. Many of the men here were only a few years older than me... And Father was going to choose a husband for me. I hadn't agreed to it yet.

I knew I would never love anyone like I loved Zuko. Even still, I dreamed of him. I saw him in everything I did- and memories were beginning to wear me down. Only was I alone did I allow myself to cry, however. It was a dreadful life, but slowly, I was getting used to it. I hadn't bended in weeks, and now performed the duties of a housewife fairly well.

Sure, I was getting along fairly well.

Until one day we got a visit.

"KATARA!" Sokka screamed my name, sounding as desperate as if the last piece of seal jerky was gone. I stood up from the meal I was preparing, and dusted off my hands. Rolling my eyes, I pulled on my gloves and jacket.

"What, Sokka?" I replied, my voice tinged with irritation. He was standing next to a snow bank near the water, and was kneeling on the ground. I raised an eyebrow and began to walk towards him.

When I reached his side, I saw what the snow bank had been hiding.

It was a Fire Nation ship.

**Thank you to my 7 reviewers, SETO-KAIBA-LIFE, AnnaAza, squirttle, Rohain Tahquil, appa-appa-away, Aaron, and KraZiieTarT. You guys are the best! I know you all probably hate me for killing Zuko, but all I can say is, JUST WAIT!!! **

**You might love me again soon!! Haha. **

**5 REVIEWS OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**~nightfall26**


	16. Longing Bursts Forth

**Chapter 16!! Here you all go, hope you like it! I got 8 reviews for last chapter!! YAY! I challenge you to do better this chapter!! Heehee. **

**REVIEW!!!**

**~nightfall26**

_"KATARA!" Sokka screamed my name, sounding as desperate as if the last piece of seal jerky was gone. I stood up from the meal I was preparing, and dusted off my hands. Rolling my eyes, I pulled on my gloves and jacket._

_"What, Sokka?" I replied, my voice tinged with irritation. He was standing next to a snow bank near the water, and was kneeling on the ground. I raised an eyebrow and began to walk towards him._

_When I reached his side, I saw what the snow bank had been hiding._

_It was a Fire Nation ship._

* * *

AANG POV (Fire Nation)

I felt bad. No, correction, horrible. I was ashamed of myself, bitterly ashamed. How could I have been so selfish? I dropped my head into my hand, rubbing the smooth surface of my scalp a few times in stress.

"Apologizing won't make up for your actions." His voice was a deep, menacing timbre. I simply snorted and looked away.

"If you plan on fighting me, you won't win." I whispered, clenching my fists. He laughed coldly.

"I'm not going to fight you. Suffering is your punishment, now." With that, I felt a whoosh of warm air hit my face. He was gone.

I had tricked him, and he knew it. But I had done it all for her... For Katara... Because I loved her.

And she was mine. I hadn't been able to let her go, and had performed this act of unbelieveable selfishness of immesurable magnitude. It hurt me, grieved me, made me want to sink into the floor with regret. But I couldn't take back the action.

Just because the one girl I loved didn't love me back.

* * *

SOKKA POV

I had watched my baby sister suffer for too long. I loved her too much to watch her slowly waste away. But this- this was a fatal blow, delivered right to her heart. Why would they come here? To taunt her? Sure, I missed Zuko. We all did. Zuko had been my friend as much as anyone elses. I missed the guy, really.

I even missed his temper. It had spiced up our lives. I missed his kindness towards my sister, and the way he had respected her. The men here treated her like a simple worker woman, making her bow to them and fetch them things. Didn't they know she was a Master Waterbender? It made me so angry.

But this was cruel. I couldn't stand to see Katara sink even deeper into depression.

What did they want from us?

* * *

KATARA POV

I stared at the ship lodged in the ice, my eyes wide with surprise. Sokka stood next to me, his mouth dropped open in awe.

"What do they want with us?" I murmured, taking a step closer.

"Since Zuko died, I haven't seen a single one, not even close to us." Sokka mused. I flinched at hearing his name, and looked at the ship. Several guards flung the door open, and stood in a stiff line outside of the door.

"Come forward to meet the Fire Lord!" One announced, and I cringed. Who was Fire Lord now? Who had taken his place? I was kind of curious, actually. So I took Sokka's hand, and dragged him with me to the front of the line of guards.

"I am Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Water Tribe. What does the Fire Lord want with us?" I said boldly. The guard sniffed once at us before beckoning to the door.

"Come on out, Sire. They're here." Sure enough, a crowd of people had gathered behind us, including Gran-gran. I bit down on my lip anxiously, wondering who on Earth could be Fire Lord. Much to my surprise, Aang walked out of the door. I gasped.

"Aang?!" I called. He looked at me, and cast his eyes downward.

"I'm not Fire Lord. I just came out first. She's here, Fire Lord." Aang said, his voice filled with shame. He skirted to the side of the door, sinking down on one knee. I was horrified. Who was so cruel that they would make the Avatar bow down to them?!

My eyes were focused on the door, and I felt anger coursing through me. Why did he have to bow, like a common peasant? He was twice as powerful as whomever was Fire Lord, and probably a better person. I clenched my fists and waited. Then, a man dressed in traditional Fire Nation armor walked out. He was wearing an elaborate helmet that covered his face. I couldn't tell what he looked like, not even how slim he was because of the thick armor. He directed his gaze down to Aang, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Rise, Avatar. You shouldn't bow to anyone, much less me."

What? Where did I know that voice from...? I knew that voice! I felt tremors cascading through me, and shock pierced my heart. Aang didn't stand. He kneeled, frozen, shame flushing his face with a rosy glow.

Then the Fire Lord took off his helmet, and tossed his head, his head of raven locks fluttering around a handsome face. My heart stopped for a moment, and my breath stuck in my throat. No. This was a trick. It had to be. An illusion. It wasn't true. I vaguely sensed myself sinking to my knees, my face a mask of horror. My stomach hurt from the earth shaking sobs that began to rip from me. His golden eyes regarded me softly, and I saw a hint of desperation lurking behind the mask that shielded his emotions.

One side of his face was handsome, and the other was frozen in a permenent scowl. He had a scar.

Zuko.

* * *

ZUKO POV

"Katara." I whispered, the name flowing off of my numb lips. She was so beautiful. The months had been kind to her, and she had filled out a little bit. Her face was shocked. Her indigo eyes were glassy with tears. I had the sudden urge to run to her side and envelope her in a tight embrace.

But if what Aang had said to me was true... Then she wouldn't want that anymore. She probably was upset that I was even alive. I bit down on my lip, drawing a droplet of warm blood as I recalled the bitter memory.

_Flashback_

_I awoke in a dark room, my entire body throbbing with pain. The air around me seemed to pulse with agony. _

_"Zuko. You finally woke up." It was Aang. I went to smile at him, but I found I could not. _

_"You'll notice you can't move, or speak. That's because you've just recovered from a horrifying attack." His voice was icy. It was true. I couldn't even twitch my pinky. I tried to speak, and nothing came out. I found myself growing panicked. This wasn't good. I watched him walk in front of me, his face twisted in a scowl. It was so unbecoming for him. _

_"So you have no choice but to listen to what I have to say. Katara left you. She's on her way home to the South Pole. She left me, too. I don't understand it. She said she didn't want to love anyone for a long time. But if given the choice between us, she would choose me." _

_The words inflicted such pain on me that I wanted to scream with agony. _

_But I couldn't. _

_"She thinks your dead. You gave us quite a scare." He smiled fakely, and I saw the untruth behind his words. But all the same, I felt myself believing him._

_End Flashback_

He'd tricked me. And I supposed Katara didn't love me. If so, why was she so upset over seeing me? Wasn't I supposed to be dead?

* * *

KATARA POV

I wanted to run to him and throw my arms around him. I managed to stand up shakily, the first step towards him.

"Fire Lord Zuko." I murmured, my voice quivering. I could barely breath amongst all of the tears, of relief, happiness, and amazement. Then I turned my gaze to Aang.

"What did you DO to him?" I shouted, taking a few steps towards him. Aang looked up to me, his eyes wild with emotions. He seemed incapable of answering me. So I turned my gaze back to Zuko, and found myself racing towards him. I couldn't bear to be away from his strong, pulsing warmth any longer. I missed him. I missed him so much.

With that thought, I bounded through the lines of guards and threw my arms around him. I sighed in relief as soon as my arms wrapped around him, and pressed my face into his shoulder. He seemed stiff, and did not return the embrace. Instead, he pulled away to stare at me.

"Why, Katara? Why must you tease me so? Aang told me you didn't want to be with me." He murmured brokenly, and his voice was filled with quiet pain. I shook my head emphatically. Aang! How could he do this to me? To Zuko?

"That's a lie!" I whispered harshly, pressing my lips to his scarred cheek softly. Zuko's eyes lit with fiery desperation, then, and he entwined his arms around me, pulling me to him as tightly as I could bear.

"I missed you... So much... You have no idea..." I murmured, my voice choked with tears. Zuko only brushed his lips to my hair, an unspoken reply. I clutched myself closer, burying my face in his scent, his spicy scent that filled my nostrils.

"I thought you were dead... It hurt..." I whimpered, and looked up to him. His face was softened, and he looked at me as if I were the most important thing in his world. I reveled in the gaze he cast upon me, drank in the golden liquid that poured across me from his eyes. I ran a hand through the black locks I knew so well, and smiled. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. He dropped his head onto my shoulder, his hair spilling over my blue robes.

"I've waited so long to ask you this, Katara. But did you tell me you loved me before I blacked out?" Zuko whispered into my ear, and I felt shivers dance across my skin from where his breath fanned across my throat. I nodded. Had he forgotten? Or had he thought it was a dream?

"I did. And I'll say it again. I love you, Fire Lord Zuko." My voice was filled with strong emotion. Zuko smiled gently, his eyes victorious.

"As I love you."

And he leaned down to kiss me, the aching desperation and longing in both of us defining the kiss into something more.

**There you go! Don't worry, there's more to come!  
Next chapter- What was Aang's plan?**

**5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!  
5 REVIEWS OR YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!!!**

**~nightfall26**


	17. Love Is Insanity

**here you go, chapter 17. Now you get to see Aang's devious plan!! **

**REVIEW!! **

**~nightfall26**

_"I've waited so long to ask you this, Katara. But did you tell me you loved me before I blacked out?" Zuko whispered into my ear, and I felt shivers dance across my skin from where his breath fanned across my throat. I nodded. Had he forgotten? Or had he thought it was a dream?_

_"I did. And I'll say it again. I love you, Fire Lord Zuko." My voice was filled with strong emotion. Zuko smiled gently, his eyes victorious._

_"As I love you."_

_And he leaned down to kiss me, the aching desperation and longing in both of us defining the kiss into something more._

* * *

KATARA POV

Having your father stare at you when he sees you kissing the Fire Lord is awkward.

No, seriously, really awkward. You've never experianced awkwardness until your kissing your father's once worst enemy. What's worse is that you were keeping up the charade that you were madly in love with Aang, the Avatar, when you knew you weren't. Telling the world that was quite a feat. So when Zuko pulled away from me, the icy air replacing his once tight embrace, I found myself puzzled.

"Sir." Zuko muttered, his face flushing. I bit down on my lip, drawing blood, and turned around slowly. I felt a red blush streak my cheeks as I noticed my father was standing behind me, his face stormy.

"Katara, I told you that I was going to have you engaged. Why do you never respect my wishes?!" He hissed.

"And you! I told the Fire Nation that they were not to visit us until negotiations were finished! Yet, look at you." Father gestured to Zuko with an angry hand. Zuko simply sighed.

"Sir, might I speak?" His voice was a forced politeness.

"Why not." Father snorted, folding his arms. I bowed my head respectfully to him. Zuko took a deep breath.

"Sir, Chief Hakoda, I would like to inform you that I love your daughter. I have loved her for a long time, and I believe her to return my affections. Avatar Aang, here, had objections to this." Zuko shot a glare towards Aang, as did I. I still wanted to know what he had done. Father chewed on his lip.

"Continue." He shot back, and Zuko nodded.

"He commited acts of treason against me, and disobeyed direct orders. On top of that, he lied to me about your daughter and insinuated that she was a woman who, and I quote 'had finished with us'. Not only was I here to clear your daughters reputation in Avatar Aang's eyes, but I was also here to convince her that I was NOT dead, in fact, Avatar Aang had rendered me incapable of any movement whatsoever. I appeared dead, and so, she left." Zuko finished his story and bowed stiffly. My father exhaled heavily.

"I see." He said simply, and turned to walk away.

"Katara, I will speak with you later on." Father said over his shoulder. I nodded.

"Yes, Father." I replied, bowing. As soon as Father left, the tense atmosphere dissapated. I looked back up at Zuko with smiling eyes, grasping his hand in mine.

"Welcome to my home, Zuko." I whispered, grinning. Sokka bounded over, ruining the moment, and put his arms around both of us.

"So you're alive, Zuko? Okay, let's lay down some ground rules. No kissing in front of dad. Well, no kissing at all would be nice. Don't ever hurt my baby sister, or I'll cheerfully rip your head off and feed it to Appa." Sokka sang, practically skipping along. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"Appa doesn't eat meat." He said bluntly. Sokka's face fell minutely, but he smiled brightly anyways.

"He'll never even know, I'll grind it up so tiny!" I swatted Sokka's head.

"That's disgusting, Sokka, geez." I groaned. But I giggled anyways, and we headed into the village.

* * *

ZUKO POV

This was hard to watch. Katara wasn't even eating with us. The men were to eat first, she had said, her eyes worn with ancient pain. She had prepared two meals, one for us, and a much smaller one for herself and the other women. It was customary, she had said. She served each of us, bowed to every man's beck and call. One man in particular had teased her.

"See how high and mighty a Master Waterbender is in our village, eh, Fire Lord? She bows to us like the common woman she is!" He laughed, taking a great swig of his drink. I looked at him with cold eyes.

"Respecting a woman is one of the first manners I learned as a child." I said quietly to him. Sokka nudged me.

"You can't say that stuff here, Zuko, come on! This is our culture. Just let it roll off. I do." He muttered. I took the hint and bowed my head.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to impose." I smiled a convincing smile and turned back to my food. It twisted my stomach to think of Katara and the other women eating in the kitchen like serving maids.

"Katara! Come." One of the other men called. I bristled as she emerged, walking swiftly to the man's side.

"Would you mind bringing me some more? I'm afraid I'm still hungry." He smiled warmly at her. She could only smile tightly back, and bowed.

"Of course." Little did they know that she would be giving up a little bit of her own meal to give into this man's stomach. I felt anger bubble in me. Katara shot me a glance that read 'just cool off. I'm used to it.' So I shut up.

Aang was sitting next to some of the guards outside, and when I finished my meal, I watched Katara bring him a bowl of the meal she had prepared for everyone.

"Here, Aang. Eat." She said, holding the bowl out to him. He shook his head.

"I don't deserve your compassion." He whispered bitterly. She sighed.

"Perhaps not. But eat anyways." She put the bowl down next to him, and walked away. She came up to me.

"Zuko... They don't understand that women aren't items, or things that you can order around. They just keep us busy, like we're a nuisance. Father told me that he might engage me to a warrior, who will go off and get killed somewhere while I am forced to raise his children alone, while taking care of the rest of the Tribe's men." She spoke with calm face and an acidic tone. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I realize this, now. What did you think, that I would burn their faces off for insulting you?" I chuckled. She joined in the laughter.

"I don't know, but whatever you did, it would be extreme. Knowing you, of course." We laughed together for a moment, and finally, I drew her into an embrace. It was quick, and the peck I placed on her cold lips even quicker. But I shifted us to the side so that Aang saw every motion between us. Every small contact would pierce him through like a dagger.

I'd experianced it myself. The feelings weren't nice.

But what he had done to both Katara and I were far worse.

* * *

SOKKA POV

I sauntered out of the dining room, patting my overfull belly. Katara made the best seal jerky ever- and her sea prunes were top notch. I laughed a little and stretched. I felt good from the tips of my toes to my head. Mmmm, yummy.

As I was enjoying the warm, full feeling, I noticed Aang sitting near a snow bank. I decided now was as good a time as ever to talk to the kid- I mean, we couldn't avoid each other forever. He knew that he'd hurt Katara badly, and he knew I'd give him a bit of a verbal beating for it.

Not like I could ever really get mad at him. I mean, I didn't even know what it was that he'd done yet. But I'd still fuss. So I strode over to him, standing above him. Aang looked up at me with wide, childish eyes.

"Don't look at me with those eyes." I warned. He blinked.

"I don't even know what you did to Zuko. I'm not sure if I want to know. But honestly, Aang, you hurt my sister worse than any other guy ever did. She cried for days, and was huddled in her room for weeks after that. When she finally came out of her room, she had lost several pounds of weight, and dark circles told me that she hadn't slept properly in a long time. Katara was a broken person. And it hurt everyone around her to even look at her sometimes, the sorrow was so deep. That's my baby sister that you did this to! You must be an awesome liar, because now I'M POSITIVE that you don't love her. That's not love, that's possession and obsession. And that kills." With that last word, I glared at him. He meekly looked down.

"I love her. I let her go, didn't I?" He whimpered. I snorted.

"No you didn't. You tried to keep your hold on her for as long as possible before realizing your so called 'pure consciousness' and knowing that this was killing her!" My voice was a roar, and I decided to stop yelling at him before I got even madder.

"I'm just going to walk away now, Aang. Nothing justifies what you did to Katara. Don't even try to apologize." I hissed, and began to walk away.

"I gave her the chance to love me back again, right after Zuko's 'death'. But she rejected me." He called. I felt the anger multiply a thousand times over, and I growled low in my throat.

"You tried to what? You were hitting on my baby sister RIGHT after the guy she loved died?!" I grabbed him by the collar, hoisting him up by the collar. Aang gulped loudly.

"I love her." He said simply.

It was only my pride that stopped my from hitting him. Instead, I put him back down on the ground, and walked away without another word.

I thought it was best that way.

* * *

KATARA POV

Tonight was the village council, and Aang was going to tell us what exactly he had done to Zuko. I was eager to know, really, and I imagined Zuko would have some 'storytelling' to do as well. Before it began, Father called me to his tent to speak to me. His eyes were serious, and slightly foreboding. I swallowed as quietly as I could and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Katara, you know I trust you to make good decisions for yourself." He spoke slowly. I nodded, and crossed my ankles.

"So I will trust your choice in Fire Lord Zuko. I remember... I remember when you were so sorrowful. I just never knew what it was about. Now that I do, my point of view is changed. I respect you, Katara, as my daughter. I needed an ambassador for the Fire Nation anyways... You'll just have to do." Father said, smiling at me. I felt joy well up in my heart, and I jumped to my feet.

"Thank you, Father, thank you!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. He patted me and chuckled.

"I know you well enough to allow you to go your own way. Your mother was the same way." His eyes rested on the necklace I wore, and I stroked it fondly.

"I am extremely grateful for this decision, Father. I hope that I will be able to match your expectations." I bowed respectfully, once, and hurried out.

I hadn't been this happy in ages. I practically ran to the council room, and took my seat next to Zuko with a beaming smile. He turned to me, a question written in his golden eyes. I only smiled wider and informed him of my father's decision under my breath. He smiled in return, and when people weren't looking at us, pressed a quick kiss to my hair. I entwined my fingers with his underneath the table, and waited for Aang to get here.

When he did arrive, with my father, he looked shameful.

And then he began to speak.

"Two months ago, Katara informed me that we couldn't be together. I'm not stupid, I noticed her affections had waned considerably to a simple hug here and there. She barely spoke to me any more. Like I had the title of boyfriend, but someone else had her attention. After she told me this, she went after Zuko. Literally. A small group of people that were rejecting Zuko's society had attacked them multiple times, and he went after them. Katara arrived just in time to see Zuko bleeding and dying on the floor, and many master benders and the like surrounding him. When I came, I came just in time to hear them exchange affectionate words. I didn't think Zuko would make it, but she put him into my hands to heal. The wounds were far too beyond her, she said. Katara was crying too hard to control herself, and so, I brought him back to the Palace. She waited outside....

_Flashback AANG POV_

_I looked at Zuko, my face wrought with anger. This man had stolen Katara from me. Precious Katara... The only one in this world of whom I could say I loved this much. I went to a medical cabinent to find some antiseptic for one of his lesser wounds, since the healers had taken care of the other wounds. Katara could have. She was just too emotional to see properly. _

_I growled underneath my breath. Because she loved him. As much as it hurt to hear that, even in my own thoughts, I had to learn to accept it. _

_My eyes wandered across a bottle of poison named "The Walking Dead". It sparked my attention, and I picked up the red bottle in shaking hands. I read the back carefully._

_"Will render patient useless and unable to make any sort of motion whatsoever, including speech." I read softly. A plan began to form in my mind, twisted with hatred and rejection. _

_So I poured the entire bottle into Zuko's mouth. _

_When I was convinced that he looked dead, I decided to put on my act and go outside and tell Katara. When I walked outside, her face alarmed me. She looked like she had been crying so hard. I almost didn't say the fatal words, finding it hard to tell her. I couldn't hurt her... Could I? But I found a sort of determination inside of her indigo eyes, shining like sea glass, and told her the 'news'. She pushed past me and ran, sobbing, into the infirmary. Every time she pressed her lips to his desperately, I felt a little piece of me die. What was I doing to her?_

_I was helping her. Really. I was. Because I was better than him. She deserved the best, after all._

_When Katara left a few days later, I felt relieved. _

* * *

_(Two days after Katara's departure from the Fire Nation) AANG POV_

_Zuko was walking, now. So all I had to do was deliever the final blow, and be sure that he would never go after my Katara._

_"Fire Lord, may I speak with you?" I asked him, in the hallway. He nodded a quiet yes, and took me into his office._

_"Yes, Aang? What do you need?" I smiled fakely._

_"I wanted to inform you of something. Katara was done with us both, that's why she left. She left because she knew she was free of you. You're a monster, Zuko, why would she ever want you? I know she'll want me back. So I plan on going to see her soon." I spoke swiftly, keeping it curt and to the point. Zuko's face crumpled so suddenly I feared I hadn't lied well enough. _

_But a sob choked his next sentence, and I knew I'd hit home. _

_"Why would she bother lying to me, then?" He whispered bitterly._

_"She never loved you. She only pretended to say that."_

* * *

KATARA POV

I stared at Aang with awe in my eyes. He did... all of that? How could he? I was speechless. Suddenly, Zuko rose.

"I would like to add to that." He said, moving to stand next to Aang. His golden eyes were filled with an ancient pain.

"I figured out that Aang was lying when one day, I came across some papers of his. One of the servants had accidentally put them on my desk, thinking that they were official papers for me to go over. But they were plans to poison me again."

The room gasped audibly, and felt horror inking through my veins. No! The Aang I knew wouldn't do this, not now, not ever! Aang sighed heavily.

"So, Aang, you faked Zuko's death to get to me, and told him false stories to ruin my reputation with him, and planned to murder him?" I said carefully, standing up to look him in the eyes. He nodded very slowly, and I walked over to him.

"My plans were to become the Fire Lord and the Avatar and pretend to you that Zuko had left me as his 'heir' and then you'd come back to me..." He whispered. I clenched my jaw in disgust. Zuko stood solidly by him, and I marveled at the difference in them.

Once, they had been in completely opposite places. Zuko had been the outcast, the murderer, the one everyone hated. Aang had been the pure white light of society.

But love had transformed them both- for better or worse.

"I can't believe you. I have nothing more to say to you." I spat to Aang.

With that, I slapped him across the face and walked out.

**Wow, Katara slapped him! Uh oh!  
REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!!  
This story has quite a ways to go yet!!!  
5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**~nightfall26**


	18. Released From A Cage

**Hello! Here's my next chapter! Sorry it's a few days later than usual, been quite busy. **

**I hope you like it! **

**~Nightfall26**

_"My plans were to become the Fire Lord and the Avatar and pretend to you that Zuko had left me as his 'heir' and then you'd come back to me..." He whispered. I clenched my jaw in disgust. Zuko stood solidly by him, and I marveled at the difference in them._

_Once, they had been in completely opposite places. Zuko had been the outcast, the murderer, the one everyone hated. Aang had been the pure white light of society._

_But love had transformed them both- for better or worse._

_"I can't believe you. I have nothing more to say to you." I spat to Aang._

_With that, I slapped him across the face and walked out._

* * *

ZUKO POV

I watched as Katara stormed out of the room, her face disbelieving and angry. Aang touched a hand to his quickly reddening cheek, and his eyes were filled with regret.

"Why, Aang?" I whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, his wide eyes anguished.

"I had to try to win her back." He spoke quietly, casting his gaze to the floor. I was nothing short of shocked. Aang, such a sweet, innocent kid, had fallen so hard. His purity and bright white glow had been tarnished forever. If this got out, nobody would ever look up to him again.

What were we going to do? I looked at him again, and sighed.

"What will you do, Fire Lord Zuko? Will you imprison him?" Chief Hakoda called. I bit down on my lip as hard as I could, calculating. This was a delicate matter, and I had to treat it as such. I couldn't let Aang have a chance at going near me again, I didn't trust him at all. But the world was a scale. We had to balance the good with the bad. When I opened my mouth to speak, I cast a look down at Aang quietly.

"I believe that Aang will be punished. I think it's called attempt at murder." A wry smile curved my lips upward.

"But, on the other hand, while he made a bad decision, I do not believe it will happen again. So, therefore, the punishment will be small. One, he will not be admitted to see the Lady Katara for a very long time. Two, I would advise him to take his business elsewhere in the world if he values his reputation. His name in this world is too much of an uplifting thing to be soiled. Everyone looks up to him, and if that was taken away, hope would be too. The Avatar will not be imprisioned, or executed, or confined anywhere. I simply ask that he not come back to the Fire Nation ever again." At these words, Aang directed his gaze towards me.

"I do not deserve your kindness, Fire Lord. But I also thank you." He bowed deeply, touching his forehead to the floor. The circle of people around me began to applaud, including Chief Hakoda.

"So, this new Fire Lord has mercy. Perhaps I misjudged you, Zuko." Another man said, and he inclined his head as a sign of respect. I bowed, Fire Nation style, and smiled.

"May I speak to you, Zuko?" Chief Hakoda asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and followed him outside the tent.

He turned to look at me, his eyes calm and collected.

"I expected you to imprison him for his actions. But I can tell that you are a different man than I expected. A good man. So I know you'll take care of my daughter." I felt joy well up inside me, and I smiled.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." I said softly, and bowed.

"Thank you." I added. Chief Hakoda chuckled lowly and patted my shoulder before re-entering the tent. As soon as he was gone, I began to look around for Katara. She was so upset. I had to find her. I hunted around the tents, looked about the iceburgs, and finally started to get cold. As my teeth were chattering, I wrapped my arms about myself and decided to look by the shoreline before heading in. I heard soft sobs as soon as I got closer to the water's edge, and began to jog forward.

"Katara?" I called, and finally found her. She was kneeling by the water, her bare hands resting in the liquid and her hair spilling about her face. Katara looked up, her cerulean eyes bright with tears. I collapsed by her side, and put my arms about her.

"Katara." I whispered, pressing my lips to her hair. She sniffled, bending the water off of her hands before returning the embrace.

"Just hold me." Her voice was soft, and I obliged her request by pulling her closer. Katara buried her head in the crook of my neck, and I felt her start crying.

By the time she stopped crying, she began to talk, the flow of words replacing tears.

"I can't believe it... He was so young and innocent and full of hope... And it's all my fault that he was corrupted... If he'd never known me..."

"If he hadn't ever known you, he wouldn't have made it. You made it possible for him to save the world. You saved us, Katara. Don't ever doubt it. Love is a fickle thing, from what little I know of it." I interrupted.

"But... there was a point in time in which I did love him back... If I had kept loving him.." I felt myself tense.

"Katara... If you want to be with him... Just tell me. Don't tease me." I snapped, releasing her and getting to my feet.

"I don't want to be with him. I don't love him. I haven't for a while. I was just trying to think of what might have prevented this! I love you, Zuko, and this pain he caused both of us did affect you, too. He hurt you, and I never wanted that to happen." Katara shot back, her eyes wild with emotion. I felt my anger subside, and I sighed.

"Katara, will you come back to the Fire Nation with me tomorrow? I have to be back soon, but I was hoping that you might want to come with me." I murmured, bowing my head and allowing my black hair hide her face from view. Her hand dusted the locks out of my eyes, and she smiled.

"Of course." Her words were simple, and she stretched up on her toes to press a kiss to my cheek. I clasped my hand in hers, and pulled her to me in a tight embrace.

"I have to go speak to Aang... I'll see you in the morning?" I asked. She nodded.

"You will. Good night, Zuko." Katara looked so beautiful at that moment, the moonlight streaming over her face and lighting her eyes. The tears sparkled on her cheeks, and I wiped them away before kissing her quickly.

"Good night, Katara." I breathed, catching a strand of her hair between my fingers before walking away.

I walked back to the council room, and found Aang sitting outside of it. He appeared to be meditating.

"Might I disturb your thoughts for a moment, Avatar?" I asked, my voice cold. He looked up and nodded.

"Then sit." He whispered. I did as he asked.

"I would like to tell you that you are not permitted to see Katara for a while. I would also ask if..."

"If I could leave and take myself elsewhere. I understand. Leave." His voice was curt.

I was slightly hurt by the curtness in his voice, but realized that this was the true price for his weakness. He would never be my friend again. Only an ally from afar.

That thought was a little depressing.

* * *

KATARA POV (the next morning)

I found myself dreading Sokka and my father goodbye in the morning. As I got dressed, I took as slowly as I could, dragging out each familiar movement. I knew I'd see them soon enough, they would come to visit. But still... I missed them already.

Once I left my room, I found Zuko as quickly as I could. He was wearing his armor, and sagging up against a snow bank. Zuko wasn't looking so good, and when I went up to him, he gazed at me with bloodshot eyes. He had lost all of his color, and a sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead.

"I really need to leave, Katara..." His voice was a rasp, and I was startled.

"Zuko! What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"It's almost winter. I'm away from the sun. It's really... Hard on me. I'll die if I'm away from the sun for too long. I'm already feeling the affects. Fatigue, loss of bending, etcetera." I grasped his hand in mine and led him to the ship. He staggered along after me, and I heard him groan at the movement. I bit my lip anxiously. Now I wanted to leave. For Zuko's sake.

"Then come on, silly!" I laughed. I couldn't bear to see him in this state- Exhausted, and in pain. I had to get him back before he got any worse. The ship was waiting for us in the water, and I saw all of the guards lining a pathway for us to get on the ship. My father, Sokka, and Gran Gran stood there, too, waiting. I ran first to Sokka, throwing my arms around my brother.

"Thank you for actually thinking about me before your food." I murmured, and he patted my head awkwardly.

"Any time, sis. I'm... I'm going to miss your spiced seal jerky...." He sniffled hugely, and put a hand to his forehead. I laughed at him and swatted his arm before going to my father.

"Thank you for allowing me this option, Father." I said formally, bowing once before hugging him. He grabbed me in both of his arms, swinging me around. I laughed and spread my arms out like a bird, twirling around and around.

"I'm going to miss you so. I love you, Katara. Don't you forget it." He held me tightly before stepping away. I smiled at him.

"I love you too, Father." I whispered, my voice choked with emotion.

"You." Father called, and Zuko whipped his head around to stare at him with bewildered eyes.

"Yes, you. You'd better take care of my daughter, hear?" Zuko stood at stiff attention, and saluted once before bowing respectfully. Father bowed as well, and I finally went to Gran-gran.

"You're a beautiful woman, Katara. Make good decisions." She whispered, and smoothed my hair out of my eyes. I nodded and embraced her.

When I finally pulled away from my family, Zuko grasped my hand in his abnormally warm one, and we walked onto the ship together.

Once we were on the deck, the last I saw of my home was Aang, standing on an iceburg with his glider. The wind flapped his clothes about him, and with a final glance towards me, he burst into the air.

* * *

KATARA POV

The first thing I was doing was getting Zuko to a sunny area as soon as possible. The trip wasn't long to the Fire Nation, but it was going to be a struggle.

"Come on, Zuko, you should go lay down." I whispered, tugging on his arm. The crew sent me sidelong glances, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Captain, please escort Lady Katara into her room." Zuko called, waving over a man in Fire Nation dress. He looked me up and down, and I folded my arms over my chest securely.

"Will that be to your quarters, sir?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly. Zuko turned to face him, and shook his head slowly.

"No, the Lady Katara is a guest, Captain, not a concubine. Do as I say." He snapped, and I felt myself flinch with the raw power in his voice. The Captain jumped a little, but put a gentle hand on my arm and pulled me along.

"He's got quite a temper, ain't he?" He asked quietly, his voice frightened. I laughed a little.

"Yes, well, that's Zuko." I commented. The Captain sighed heavily. When we came to a deck finer than the other ones, I noted three sets of doors. The entrance doors, one with a Fire Nation emblem hung over them, and the other simple wooden doors. I guessed that one was mine.

It was, and while the inside was plain, it was comforable and luxurious. I walked inside, and smiled to the Captain.

"Thank you, sir." I curtsied a bit, and he flushed.

"Anytime, miss." He scrambled off, and I chuckled. Zuko certainly had everyone frightened to death! I turned back to the room, and sighed. It was all Fire Nation colors, with a richly brocaded bed next to a window. I closed the door behind me, and climbed onto the bed, sighing. I looked around the room, and noticed there was a door adjoining Zuko's and my rooms. I raised an eyebrow. I hoped the crew didn't know about this. They would only begin new rumors. But I relaxed on the bed anyways, closing my eyes and letting myself drift into sleep.

ZUKO POV

I was exhausted. Point blank.

I ordered the crew around a bit before retiring, finding that most of them were scared of me. I went to my quarters, and shut the door behind me. It was comforting, but I found I missed Katara's presence. I opened the door that connected our rooms, and peered in. She was fast asleep, and I smiled a little bit. I closed the door behind me, and followed her example by stripping off of my armor and tossing it carelessly to the side. I peeled my shirt off, throwing it to the side as well. I examined myself in the mirror for a moment, looking at the scars that marred once smooth skin. A wave of exhaustion hit me, and I swayed. I barely made it to the bed before passing out completely.

* * *

KATARA POV

The ship was very nice, I found, and when I awoke the next morning, a steaming breakfast awaited me. I ate it quickly, and decided it best to take a bath.

As I waterbended the liquid over me, I sighed in relief. Waterbending felt so good... I hadn't performed the act, except for simple things, in ages. The warm water lapped at my multiple wounds that had been healing steadily since the comet. My hair had grown out to my waist, curling nicely on the ends. I tossed the wet locks before bending all the water off of me. I sifted through the dresses in the armoire, smiling when I came across a Fire Nation outfit. I'd make Zuko happy today.

I heard Zuko moving around in the room next to me, and I smiled. I heard a crash, and chuckled a little bit. He must have fallen out of bed.

Suddenly, a flash of panic streaked through me. I could feel a storm coming. A big storm. It was coming so quickly. I had to do something. My heart was pounding, and I felt the waves around me start to crash about wildly. I scrambled up on my bed to look out of the window, sitting up tall on my knees to be able to see. Sure enough, the waves were pummeling the side of the ship with a newfound fury. The skies were beginning to darken, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Perhaps today is not the day to wear a Fire Nation dress." I muttered, hurriedly stripping it off and replacing the garmet with my own robes. I hung the dress back up dutifully, and opened the door to my room.

Chaos engulfed me as soon as I stepped out of the tranquility of my quarters. People running about, shouting, screaming even. Someone pushed me to the side in their mad dash to get to the deck. Zuko dashed out of his own room, his eyes wild with worry and wearing his armor. I glanced at him for a moment before hurrying in the direction of the deck.

"Katara!" He shouted from behind me. I ignored him. He grasped a hold of my wrist and tried to yank me to a stop. I didn't comply easily.

"It's suicide out there! I don't want you getting hurt!" He cried, over the roar of the storm above us. I shook him loose.

"I'm a Water Bender, Zuko! And that's water out there!" I called, beginning to run again. Perhaps I could help- Direct the waves away from us... I didn't know. I would do anything I could.

So when I reached the deck, and threw open the doors, determination coursed through me. Sheets of rain immediately pelted me, soaking me as soon as I stepped on the deck. My hair whipped about me in wet clumps, and I struggled to push it out of my eyes. The crew was attempting to steer, without much luck. So I stood my ground, closed my eyes, and threw my arms out.

And then I began to command the waves, delirious as they were in their fury. I drew the nearest wave up, and felt the splatters of water against me momentarily before pushing it down. It calmed, much to my relief. But another wave rose, and I directed it away from the ship. Another wave rose after that, and another after that. I suddenly was caught up in a heated pattern, moving faster and faster as I caught onto the waves fury.

I heard Zuko shouting orders, and once, felt his hand touch my shoulder. It was only for a moment, but the warmth encouraged me to go onwards. I twirled and leapt, keeping every wave at a safe distance. I wasn't sure how long I kept it up. It must have at least been an hour. The rain still pelted me, staining me with a coldness that chilled my bones.

Yet I pushed onward, ignoring the tiredness that I was beginning to feel. I hadn't bended like this in a long time, and it was wearing me down quickly.

ZUKO POV

Katara was killing herself! She moved so quickly that I feared she would fall off the ship. I watched each blur of hand movements in awe. The storm was far from over, but there was nothing Katara could do. We had to just ride it out. She wasn't helping- Just exhausting herself. When I was on one of the upper decks, I cast a glance down at Katara, and watched in horror as she collapsed to the drenched floor. Her chocolate hair was matted across her face and on the deck floor. Her dress was tangled about her legs, and her chest was heaving with the job of keeping her breathing.

"Katara!" I screamed, grabbing the banister and jumping over the side fluidly. I landed with a thump on the deck on the balls of my feet. I heard the crew around me exclaim. They had been watching our resident Water Bender with avid eyes, almost curiously. I had chosen my crew well.

I dashed to her side, and scooped her body up in my arms. She was freezing! Her face was paling quickly, her lips turning an unhealthy blue color. I realized that we were still near the South Pole, and she was out in the rain with nothing but her thin Water Bender robes on.

"Katara, you've been out here almost 2 hours." I whispered, cradling her close to my chest and pushing my way off of the deck, out of the rain and into the dry part of the ship. I stood for a moment, dripping in puddles. I decided I didn't have time to steam us dry, and hurried off to the infirmary. Once there, the nurse hurried to dry her with towels.

"She's cold and exhausted. Don't fret, Fire Lord. She'll be fine." The nurse spoke encouragingly. I nodded, and her words gave me incentive to leave the room. I returned to the deck above until my crew could handle the storm, and then I found my feet carrying myself to Katara's room. She was laying in bed, shivering underneath four blankets. I shut the door behind me, and crawled onto the bed on the opposite side from her. I wound my arm around her middle, drawing her close to my almost unbearable warmth. After a few moments, her trembles ceased.

I could get used to this.

KATARA POV (the next morning)

Drifting in the odd between of dreams of reality, I felt something warm and solid around my waist. I pulled it closer, murmuring at the happiness it gave me. There was something firm beside me, molded to the contours of my own body. It was nice, and I almost dropped off to sleep again. That was, until warm breath fanned over my shoulder. I opened my eyes then, and looked down at my waist. A pale, muscled arm encircled me, and my heart accelerated uncomfortably. A blush heated my cheeks as I realized Zuko was fast asleep next to me.

I supposed I could get used to it.

With that, I dropped off back to sleep.

KATARA POV (In the Fire Nation, a few days later)

It had been a good trip, after the storm part, that was. It was a short trip to the Palace on foot, and Zuko I walked apart. I missed the comforting warmth of his hand twisted in mine, and I asked him why he was keeping such a distance from me.

"I don't want rumors." He said simply, and understanding crossed me. I patted his arm, and maintained a friendly distance. Once we were back in the Palace, I felt oddly at home. Zuko asked a guard to take me to my room, saying he had to go attend to some work. I nodded in understanding, again, and followed the guard.

"Here, Lady Katara." He said gruffly, eyeing me with a disgusted look on his face. I thanked him, somewhat confused at his cold attitude, and opened the door to my room.

Once I was there, I gasped. The entire room was blue- Blue wall hangings, blue bedding, blue carpets, and Water Tribe symbols all around. I felt joy touch my heart, and I opened the armoire. A few Fire Nation dresses hung amoung several more blue dresses and outfits. I laughed.

"Thanks, Zuko." I whispered.

A little while later, the same guard came back to tell me Zuko wished to see me for dinner in fifteen minutes. Yet again, I thanked him, and he walked away stiffly. I looked in my armoire, and decided tonight was the night I'd wear red to make Zuko happy. I pulled out a simple red linen dress with a Korean collar that hung to the ground. A slit ran up the side, and I wore golden leggings underneath to match the gold embroidery. I pulled a red scarf about my shoulders, and pulled my hair back into it's normal braid. As I sat down at my vanity, I noticed a note was placed next to a pretty rose. I smiled and opened it, thinking it was from Zuko.

It read:

_Dear Lady Katara,_

_I found the Avatar very easy to mold in my grip. Too bad our plan was found out, eh? It nearly worked._

_I wonder if you'll be the same- Extremely compliant when your friends are threatened._

_~Guess who?_

Little did I know what would haunt the next month of my visit.

**Phew! Such a long, long, chapter!! Happy belated Thanksgiving, everyone!! Haha. **

**REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!  
5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW!**

**~nightfall26**


	19. Letters From an Admirer

**I'm so very sorry to not give this chapter to you sooner! I had terrible writer's block for soooo long.... :( **

**But anyways, here it is~ I hope you enjoy it!**

**~nightfall26**

_It read:_

_Dear Lady Katara,_

_I found the Avatar very easy to mold in my grip. Too bad our plan was found out, eh? It nearly worked._

_I wonder if you'll be the same- Extremely compliant when your friends are threatened._

_~Guess who?_

_Little did I know what would haunt the next month of my visit._

* * *

UNKNOWN POV

I smiled. She'd seen my note.

"Dear Lady Katara. Such a pretty one, you are. I'm glad to finally have seen you, after all of these years." I touched a finger softly to the window, and watched as her forehead wrinkled in puzzlement.

"Don't think too hard, now, dear. You'll figure it out, someday."

With that, I smiled at her one last time and slipped down the roof.

KATARA POV

I thought that I heard someone tap the glass of my window, and with a start, looked up at it. But nobody was there. So, I simply looked at myself once more in the mirror, and walked outside. I was supposed to meet Zuko for supper. As I walked through the hallways, my thoughts twisted anxiously through a worried mind. I didn't even realize where I was until I bumped into Zuko.

"Ouch!" I cried, falling ungracefully to the floor. Zuko was peering down at me in slight bewilderment.

"Katara? Are you alright?" He asked tentatively.

"I would be if you'd help me up!" I groaned, rubbing my back. Zuko extended his hand, and I grasped it. He hefted me to my feet, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're okay? You looked like you were deep in thought." His voice was concerned.

"I'm fine. I just got this weird note in my room, and I'm confused over it." I muttered, straightening my shawl about my shoulders. Zuko's eyes sharpened.

"Note?" He repeated. I nodded and pulled the strange piece of paper out of my pocket.

"Here. Have a look at it. It's creepy." I shivered and watched as he read it. Zuko's golden eyes narrowed, and he re-read the note several times before speaking.

"I don't like this." He growled, and the timbre in his voice made even me flinch back a little.

"I want you to be extra careful. I had your room locked at all times, nobody could have gotten in." He hissed, handing me back the note with a tense hand. I stuffed it in my pocket and looped my arm in his.

"Don't worry about me, Zuko, I'll be fine. I always am." I smiled brightly, trying to shake his locked down muscles out of their tenseness. I stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You know me, Zuko." I whispered, and entwined my fingers with his. He nodded stiffly.

"I do know you. And I know your limits." Zuko murmured, looking down at me with sorrowful eyes.

After that, there was nothing I could say.

We walked in silence to the dining hall, and there we ate in silence.

Zuko walked me back to my room, and leaned over to kiss me softly. He rested his forehead against mine, and sighed. His hands were clasped on my waist, firmly, but with a soft touch.

"Please, Katara. Please be safe." He whispered brokenly. I reached up to fit my hand onto the curve of his cheek.

"I will, Zuko. Don't worry." I replied quietly, standing on tiptoe throw my arms around him. He rested his chin in the crook of my neck, his lips held chaste against my throat. When we finally released each other, I felt a growing pool of dread gathering in the pit of my stomach. His hand slipped out of mine, and suddenly, the room was devoid of heat. It was as if he had been all the warmth, and it had left along with him. Shivers cascaded down my spine, and I shut the door behind him.

"Good night, Zuko." I said softly, biting my lip. I hurried to change into my nightclothes, and jumped into bed. I clutched the note in my hands with a determined expression on my face.

"Who is this from..?" I muttered, tracing my finger against the places where the sender of the note had pressed pen to paper. I didn't recognize the handwriting at all. I didn't recognize the flourishes at the end of the letters. I didn't know who it was from, and it irritated me.

"Think, Katara, think. You can figure it out." I turned the letter over, and scrutinized it. With a gasp, I realized I'd found something. There was a small insignia in the bottom left corner.

It belonged to the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

UNKNOWN POV

"Good job, my lady Katara. You've done well, and found my hint. Can you figure it out? Come, now, it's easy. Dig deep.... And I'll be waiting." I chuckled, tracing a gloved finger across the window. She gave a start, and I watched as her eyes flitted to the window pane. I was quick enough to slip down without her seeing me.

"I'll be waiting." I whispered, as I faded in to the shadows.

ZUKO POV

I paced in my room, my hands twisted behind my back. I couldn't stand this. Katara.... She was always in danger. Why couldn't things just be boring? Just for a little while? I raked a hand through my raven colored locks, and groaned.

"This is impossible." I sighed, sitting down on the foot of my bed. I wasn't going to get anywhere fretting about her into the night. I should just... get some rest, and think about it in the morning. So I stripped off my shirt and sank into the covers, folding my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes with a sigh, thinking of the one thing that could always send me to sleep.

Katara's eyes.

Just as I was drifting into the oceans of indigo eyes, I felt a draft fan across my bare chest. I groaned and opened my eyes. Above me, my window had opened just a hair. A piece of folded paper fluttered into my room, landing on my stomach. It was addressed to me. I narrowed my eyes and picked up the note, opening it.

It read:

_Fire Lord._

_Hello. I am positive you have never known me, never met me, nor have you ever heard of me. I'm afraid that most people haven't. But my dear Lady Katara has. She may not remember me now, but I assure you, she will._

_And then I will take her from you._

_Hoping you are well,_

_The Shadow Bender._

I crumpled the paper in one hand slowly, gritting my teeth in anger. The paper began to burn within my grasp, tiny sparks flitting up to light my eyes with a new fury. I didn't like this at all. So I sat up, slipped on a robe, and shoved the note in my pocket. I walked out of my bedroom, shutting the door softly and leaving the hallway behind.

I was headed to the library. I was going to find out anything I could about this "shadow bender", and I was going to do it tonight. There was no way I was leaving Katara's fate up to my mind, inside which the frustration was growing to maddening proportions.

I'd keep her safe.

No matter what.

KATARA POV

I sat up out of bed, pulling a blue satin robe around my lace nightgown. I had to find out more about this. Zuko had told me about the extensive files they had in their library- So I was going to search out this unknown Northern Water Tribe note-writer. I padded to the door, opening it with a careful hand, and slipped out of the door. The blue material cascaded behind me in a silent waterfall, dancing about my legs and caressing the floor.

"Library. Hmm. Library, library. Where is it." I muttered, peering around the corner. I noticed Zuko leaving his room. His raven hair was hanging low over his eyes, and his lips were twisted into a grimace. I could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off of him, touched with a hint of angst. And then, I flushed as I saw he wore only pants and a robe that didn't cover his chest.

As he walked, the conviction in his step reminded me of the old Zuko when he was leaving death and fire in his wake. I shook my head, ridding myself of the picture, and watched him walk away.

"Where are you going, Zuko?" I whispered, following him carefully. He turned around once, a puzzled expression on his face, but didn't see me. I kept myself as invisible as a shadow, moving like I had as the Painted Lady.

Ironic, the Painted Lady was stalking the Blue Spirit. A soft chuckle escaped my lips, and I slapped a hand to my mouth to prevent further noise from coming from me. Zuko stopped in his tracks, and I flattened myself against the wall.

"Hello?" His voice was a low baritone, deep and foreboding. I felt my eyes close in bliss. I didn't know why, but his voice was rather nice.... I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking about stuff like that now. I had to find out both where he was going and where the library was. When I didn't answer, it sounded like he walked away. So I took a deep breath, and stepped out from behind the wall. Once I did, I released a yelp of surprise. Zuko was standing beyond me, his eyebrows raised.

"Katara?" He asked, walking towards me. His eyes changed into a worried expression.

"Are you okay? Did you need something?" Zuko reached across the gap between us to grasp my hand in his, and I gasped. The change in temperature shocked me.

"Katara?" He prompted, his voice concerned. I shook my head.

"You're warm." I said simply. Zuko laughed once, a short little chuckle.

"No, Katara, it's not like I'm a Fire Bender. Of course I wouldn't be warm." He rolled his eyes at me. I smiled. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and the warmth spread. I sighed.

"Where were you headed?" I asked slowly, burrowing into his shoulder. Zuko pulled a piece paper out of his pocket, and handed it to me. I scanned it quickly, and my forehead wrinkled with confusion.

"Shadow Bender?" I murmured, turning the paper over. Sure enough, the Northern Water Tribe insignia was imprinted into the bottom left corner.

"Let's go to the library. I don't want officials seeing us like this." Zuko hissed under his breath, stepping away from me quickly. My brow furrowed, and then I heard the steps of someone coming our way. I hurried after Zuko. The footsteps followed us, as well as a light humming. I began to jog with light steps, and Zuko sped along in front of me. Suddenly, Zuko disappeared around a corner.

"Did he go this way? Or this way..." I muttered, looking both ways down two hallways. When my eyes met with no striding Fire Lord, I groaned softly. I felt panic grip my heart as the footsteps grew louder.

"Zuko!" I whispered harshly. No sound came in return. I picked the left hallway, dashing down it with soft feet. My heart thumped against my rib cage, and I tried to think of an excuse for being up this late.

Let's see. I got lost and had to find the bathroom. Classic. Or perhaps, I couldn't sleep, and reading helped. But I also couldn't find the library.

Neither of them seemed plausible enough for the bitter guard I'd met earlier. They wouldn't be forgiving to a Water Tribe girl wandering around the palace, now, would they? I tiptoed along the hallway, casting a glance at a pair of rather large double doors before looking away.

And suddenly, an arm grabbed me out of nowhere, yanking me into darkness.

An almost unbearably hot hand smothered my mouth, preventing any screams from reaching ears.

**Dun dun dun....**

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year! I certainly did. :) Thank you for reading!**

**please review~**

**3 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~nightfall26**


	20. You Can't Hide From Me

**Here's chapter 20!**

**~nightfall26**

_"Zuko!" I whispered harshly. No sound came in return. I picked the left hallway, dashing down it with soft feet. My heart thumped against my rib cage, and I tried to think of an excuse for being up this late._

_Let's see. I got lost and had to find the bathroom. Classic. Or perhaps, I couldn't sleep, and reading helped. But I also couldn't find the library._

_Neither of them seemed plausible enough for the bitter guard I'd met earlier. They wouldn't be forgiving to a Water Tribe girl wandering around the palace, now, would they? I tiptoed along the hallway, casting a glance at a pair of rather large double doors before looking away._

_And suddenly, an arm grabbed me out of nowhere, yanking me into darkness._

_An almost unbearably hot hand smothered my mouth, preventing any screams from reaching ears._

* * *

KATARA

"Mmphh..." I struggled to force a noise out of my covered mouth. I kicked furiously, attempting to free myself from the tight grip. When my feet made contact with his legs, I only heard a soft exhale. I tried again, but he wrapped his free arm around my waist and pressed me against him. I gasped in indignation. How dare he?!

"Be quiet." My captor whispered, his hot breath breezing past my cheek. I snorted, as if to say 'yeah, right'. The arm around my waist tightened, and I felt the muscles tense.

I tried to wiggle my way out of the tight hold I was being clutched in, and met with no success. I managed to pull away a little from his death grip, and readied myself to be released. I delievered a well-aimed blow to my attacker's stomach, and sighed as my face was released.

"Ouch..." My attacker groaned, and I spun around to face him. A short giggle escaped my lips as I realized where I was.

The library.

And Zuko had wrapped an arm around his middle, gasping for air.

"Katara...!" He whined, coughing once. I put my hand to my mouth, containing any rogue sounds of laughter.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." I chuckled, walking to his side and patting him slightly.

"That doesn't help!" He snapped, looking up at me with fiery eyes. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"So... If you were me, and some random person grabbed you out of no where and wouldn't let you go, what would have you done?" I asked, a hand on my hip. Zuko snorted.

"Stayed put, until I saw who it was. Of course." He muttered, straightening up. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you would have, Zuko." I said sardonically, looking back up at the library.

"Yes, Katara, I would have." He shot back, giving my shoulder a light shove. I smiled up at him, and playfully punched his shoulder. Zuko gasped a little, and opened his arms wide.

"Is that a challenge?" His voice was teasing. I grinned at him, and curtsied a little mockingly.

"If you choose to accept it, Fire Lord Zuko." I taunted. One side of his mouth quirked up in a crooked smile. He took several strides towards me, and just as I was about to give his chest a solid shove, he grabbed my waist in firm hands.

My breath was stolen from me as he twirled me around, and I spread my arms out wide. As he placed me back on the ground, Zuko pulled me into a tight embrace. I closed my eyes as a sigh escaped me. His long fingers were twisting in my hair, and I felt a slow smile twitch at the corners of my lips.

"Comfortable, Lady Katara?" Zuko's voice was soft, and I nodded.

"What were we doing in the library, exactly?" I murmured sleepily, burrowing into his chest. A laugh rumbled in his chest.

"Looking up the person who sent us those letters, perhaps?" Zuko's voice was a low murmur, and I fisted my hands in the back of his robe.

It took me a moment to realize he wasn't wearing a shirt. And my cheek was pressed against his bare chest. A flush burned across my cheeks, and I opened my eyes to look up at him slowly. A gentle smile was curving up the corners of his lips, and his eyes were focused intensely on mine.

"I think they can wait." I whispered, and stretched up on my tiptoes to press my lips to his. Zuko responded with a slow, smoldering sort of kiss, growing steadily, the strength mounting upon itself...

And then we heard footsteps.

We jumped apart with a startling speed, our faces redder than the robes Zuko wore. He grabbed ahold of my wrist, yanking me into the shadows after him. The library doors opened with a soft squeak, and we watched as a figure, clothed entirely in black, entered. Zuko pushed me behind him, his hand twisted in mine with a death grip. The strange person walked as smoothly as a dancer, his steps quieted by the carpeted floor. I couldn't see his face- It was clothed in a black mask.

As he began to walk by us, my tensed mucles began to loosen. I felt relief ink over me. What would become of me if someone found Zuko and I together? Alone, late at night?

The rumors would never end.

A soft sigh escaped my lips, barely audible to my own ears. But it was enough.

The intruder spun on his heel, sinking into a defensive position to stare into my eyes. I bit back a gasp, my eyes wide with shock. How could he have heard...? A small laugh, edged with bitterness, began to stab through the silence. Zuko pulled me closer still, a low growl rumbling through him.

"You can never hide from me." Those words rippled across the space between us, as icy as a glacier and as sharp as a blade. The man performed a harsh stance, whipping his arms to his chest to fold his hands together. A sort of darkness spilled from his meshed hands, sweeping over the floor like water.

Water. The Northern Water Tribe.

I gasped now. The man before me was approaching quickly, his strides fluid. Before I knew it, Zuko spread his arms out in a fire stance. Twin flames adorned his fists, and the black-clad man laughed again darkly. He raised his hands, and in a swift gesture, extinguished Zuko's bending. He thrust his arms forward, and a tendril of the inky shadows that poured from him shot forward. It punched into Zuko's chest, shoving him to the side like a rag doll.

"No! ZUKO!" I screamed, watching as his body twitched once before becoming completely still. I tried to run to him, but I was frozen in place.

"You can never run from me." The speaker's voice sent shudders down my back. I glared up at him, gritting my teeth.

"What do you want?" I spat, paralyzed from the neck down. With a single motion, he whipped off his mask. White hair, as straight as a bone, tumbled to hang to his waist. A pale face, decorated with a long white scar across his cheek, regarded me coolly.

And his eyes. A pair of silvery eyes held me entranced, dancing with amusement.

"Lady Katara, Master Waterbender. I am delighted to meet you again, my dear." He spoke gently, walking closer with the gait of a tiger stalking its prey. Once he arrived at my side, he stared down at me. One side of his mouth quirked upward. I was puzzled.

"I've never seen you in my life. What have you done to Zuko?" I hissed, straining against the bond he imprisoned me in. Anger pulsed through my veins, barely contained by a smattering of fear.

"I fear I will have to assist you in finding your memory of me." He looked aside, down at Zuko's body. He paused a moment.

"In dreams like this one, I shall get to know you more. I hope you don't have difficulty with determining which is reality, and which is not." He leaned a little closer, and blew across my forehead. As soon as he did, a rush of memories assaulted me.

_Running through snow. Laughter. White everywhere. He is with me, running alongside me, throwing a snowball at me. He laughs._

_He has white hair, cropped short, and silver eyes. _

_"I hope we can be friends forever, 'Tara." He giggled. He dove into a snow bank._

_Flecks of white cascade over me as I join him._

With a gasp, I returned to present time. A cold sweat broke out on my forehead, and I was shivering slightly.

"Is... Is this a dream?" I rasped, struggling to regain my breath. Silver eyes scanned across my face, looking for any kind of a reaction. Then he nodded.

"When you awaken, the Fire Lord will be fine. Nothing happened to him. He will not recall this. This is your dream, Lady Katara, and yours alone. But remember, when you dream, I shall see exactly how you think...."

With that, the shadows began to pull back to him. His eyes rolled back into his head a little.

Once he had finished, he looked at me with a smirk.

"If you are to remember me, you shall need something to call me." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Call me Xai."

With that, he retreated into the pool of darkness behind him, sinking into the floor as if he had never existed in the first place.

Along with his disappearance went the library, fading away as if it had never existed, leaving me completely in the dark.

* * *

"Katara! KATARA! Wake up!" I heard anxious cries reaching into the endless darkness, pulling me with them. A hard slap accompanied it.

With a gasp, I shot upright, my eyes springing open.

Zuko was sitting on my bed, his eyes wild with worry, and his hair disheveled. I blinked once.

"What... What happened?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. I touched a finger to my throat, wondering as to why it hurt so much. Zuko swallowed.

"You were having a nightmare. Screaming, thrashing around, and finally started bending in your sleep. You knocked over a few things..." I looked beyond him, and saw that puddles of water were everywhere. A few bookcases had toppled over, as well as my nightstand. I took a deep, shuddering breath, and leaned my head against Zuko's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, and stroked his long fingers through my hair.

"Shh... It was just a dream." He murmured. I nodded a little.

Neither of us heard the whisper on the wind, telling me how real that dream had been....

**And there you have it! Chapter 20. **

**5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~nightfall26**


	21. The Shadow of a Dream

**And here you go! Order up, chapter 21! Haha. Hope you all like it!**

**~nightfall26**

_"Katara! KATARA! Wake up!" I heard anxious cries reaching into the endless darkness, pulling me with them. A hard slap accompanied it._

_With a gasp, I shot upright, my eyes springing open._

_Zuko was sitting on my bed, his eyes wild with worry, and his hair disheveled. I blinked once._

_"What... What happened?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. I touched a finger to my throat, wondering as to why it hurt so much. Zuko swallowed._

_"You were having a nightmare. Screaming, thrashing around, and finally started bending in your sleep. You knocked over a few things..." I looked beyond him, and saw that puddles of water were everywhere. A few bookcases had toppled over, as well as my nightstand. I took a deep, shuddering breath, and leaned my head against Zuko's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, and stroked his long fingers through my hair._

_"Shh... It was just a dream." He murmured. I nodded a little._

_Neither of us heard the whisper on the wind, telling me how real that dream had been...._

* * *

KATARA POV

Zuko rocked me back and forth slowly, his arms fitted about my torso. His lips were held chaste against my throat. Every so often, a few mumbled words reached my ears.

"It's okay... It's over." I caught the few strands of comfort, sighing at them and clinging to him for dear life. My hands fisted in the back of his robe, and I leaned my head on his shoulder to rid myself of the great weight settling upon me. I heaved a great sob, shuddering a little. Zuko stroked my back with long, slow movements.

"Katara." He murmured, his voice a low rasp. I sniffled once in response.

"Zuko." I muttered, between bouts of tears. He lifted my head to face him, and tilted my chin upwards.

"What happened?" He caressed my cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs, his golden eyes appraising me softly. I shook my head violently, and threw my arms around him.

"I'm... I'm so glad you're alive...." I pressed my cheek to his shoulder, and Zuko brushed a kiss to my forehead.

"Of course I'm alive, Katara, why wouldn't I be?" The low response was enough to rouse tears from me again, and with a wail, I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"You were dead... I watched you die... It was so horrible." I gasped, the tears preventing a more rational response. The gentle caution he had been preferring suddenly vanished. Almost roughly, he pressed me as close as we could bear.

It seemed like hours before either of us moved even a little.

The wracking sobs slowed, and I released a final, weary sigh. It was then that I noticed how we were wrapped around each other. I was nestled in Zuko's lap, my arms tightened in a chokehold about his neck. Firm arms encircled my waist, and his fingers dug into the skin of my back. His face was buried in my hair- Mine was pressed to the smooth skin of his shoulder. The warmth that emanated from him only made me want to grip him tighter to me.

"Are you alright?" Zuko murmured. I nodded slowly, and lifted my head to stare into his golden eyes. They were a buttery color in the faint morning light, warm with affection. He leaned down, tilting his forehead against my own. My heart began to pulse violently beneath the skin of my chest, and he smirked.

"I can hear that." He chuckled. I smiled shyly, not being able to hide the blush that streaked my cheeks. Zuko smoothed his fingers against my face.

"Don't be embarrassed." He gathered my hand in his, and pressed it to his chest. His heart beat as swiftly as mine. I grinned now, taking sweet comfort in the lessening amount of space between us. The lips that pressed against my own were careful, not like in my dream. The kiss was unbearably short, and when we broke apart, Zuko kissed the tip of my nose.

"My servants will be coming soon... They'll wonder where I am." He whispered, nuzzling my nose with his. I giggled a little, uncharacteristically, and closed my eyes lazily.

"Alright... Will I see you at breakfast?" I asked softly.

"Of course, Katara." My name flowed from his tongue like it had been sung. I smiled.

"Good." I breathed. Zuko pressed one last kiss to my forehead before loosening his grip from about me. I clutched desperately to his hand, feeling utterly childish. He only released my fingertips from his, and stepped away. He righted my bookshelves and my nightstand, and smiled over his shoulder at me.

And then he was gone.

I bended the water on the floor into the basin on my dresser, sighing and burrowing back down into the covers. I felt something crinkle from beneath me, and I frowned.

"What's this...?" I found myself staring a note, slighly rumpled. It was the same note that had been in my dream.

Where had that dream begun, anyways? I didn't recall falling asleep. I turned it over, and noticed the Northern Water Tribe insignia was gone. I chewed on my lip in frustration, and shoved the piece of paper beneath my pillow.

"Stupid note." I grumbled, tossing onto my side and snuggling under the thick comforter.

It wasn't long before I heard a knock at my door, and I groaned.

"Who is it?" I called, turning to look. The door opened with a soft click, and when nobody entered, I grew anxious.

"Who is it...?" I repeated, sitting up a little bit and readying myself to lash out with my bending. The door swung open a little further, and I snapped my wrist forward. Water drenched the person who was creeping into my room, and I heard a groan.

"Jumpy, Sweetness?"

It was Toph. I yelped in surprise, hurrying to bend the water off of her and leaping off of the bed. I threw my arms around the smaller girl.

"I missed you so much, Toph!" I cried, hugging the little girl with as much strength as I could muster. Toph patted me awkwardly, and chuckled a little.

"Yeah, yeah, I missed you too." She muttered. I released her, smiling hugely.

"Where have you been?" I asked. She sighed.

"I haven't left the Fire Nation, Sweetness. I should ask you where you've been." Her lips curved downward disapprovingly. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"Haven't you heard? Aang tried to kill Zuko to get at me." I muttered, looking at the floor. Toph gasped.

"No! He wouldn't ever do something like that..." Her voice trailed off, and something finally registered in her mind.

"Wait a second... You and Zuko?"

"Yeah." I spoke softly. Toph laughed, tilting her head back and putting her hands on her hips.

"No way! This is going to be great!" She snorted a little. I shook my head at her, and chuckled a little.

"I have to get dressed, do you mind?" I asked, walking to my armoire.

"Sweetness, may I again remind you of the small fact.... that I'm BLIND?" Toph drawled. I giggled a little and shed my nightgown to replace it with a Fire Nation dress. Toph made her way over to my bed and plopped down, crossing her legs and putting her arms behind her head.

"Comfortable. Seems like good ol' Sparky is giving you the royal treatment." Toph called, as I began to brush out my hair. I flushed a little.

"Don't deny it!" Toph pointed to me, and I grinned.

"Not denying!" I replied, giggling. It felt good to be around a girl my age again. Especially Toph. I had missed the feeling of gossiping, the laughter that came only with 'girl talk', and even Toph's teasing.

By the time I had gotten myself ready, it was time for breakfast. Toph and I walked down to the dining hall, teasing each other the whole way there. Once we arrived, Toph waved at Zuko.

"Hey, Sparky! Looking good!" She called. I poked her in the arm.

"Toph, you're..." I began.

"Blind, yes, I know. But does he?" Toph said mysteriously, waggling her fingers around.

"Toph, you're blind." Zuko replied idly, sipping some juice. Toph slumped.

"Foiled again...." She muttered, stalking over to get some food. I sat next to Zuko, and smiled at him. He twined our fingers together.

"Good morning." He said gently, his eyes lit with happiness. I squeezed his hand once.

"Good morning, your majesty." I teased. My stomach rumbled a little, and Zuko laughed.

"Get some food, Katara. You sound hungry."

"Fine... Fine." I stuck my tongue out at him, and stood up, dancing over to the food. Toph had stacked her plate with piles of food, and was looking at the rest with passionate desire in her eyes.

"Come on, Toph. You can't eat it all." I gave her a little shove in the opposite direction, laughing a little at her. Once I sat down with the three of them, we exchanged jokes and laughter.

It seemed like everything was going well.

Until Zuko got a message.

He scanned over the piece of paper, his eyes growing with each passing moment. I leaned over the table to prod his hand.

"Zuko, what is it?" I asked. He didn't respond.

"Zuko...?" I repeated.

"Sparky?" Toph looked worried. Finally, Zuko snapped out of his stupor to look at us.

"Someone's attacked and killed all the men in one of my barracks. They left this note." Zuko tossed a small, crumpled paper down on the table. I scooped it up and smoothed it out, reading it out loud.

"To whom it may concern. This is a warning. You have something that doesn't belong to you, Fire Lord. I will kill every last person in your army until I reach her. The Shadow Bender." When I finished, I froze.

I knew who it was talking about.

But did Zuko?

* * *

ZUKO

As my eyes scanned over the page hurriedly, a heavy sense of dread spread through my body. I knew exactly what this meant. The answers had come in a dream. It had been a short dream, but a revealing one.

I had questioned my sanity when I had awoken, true, and perhaps even tried to shake it off. But now I realized how very real that dream had been as soon as I had read this paper.

I had fallen asleep, thoughts of Katara sending me into a deep sleep...

_Flashback to the Dream_

_It was cold. The air around me was as brittle and icy as if Katara had frozen it. I opened my eyes, and found myself to be standing in an endless darkness. I scoured the blackness dancing beyond my eyes with desperation, hoping to find something lurking in its depths._

_"Hello?" I called, my voice barely more than a whisper. It echoed, as if I was standing in a cave. Nothing greeted me._

_And then, just beyond the edges of my vision, I noticed the inky black was receding._

_"Good evening, Fire Lord." The voice that called to me was bitter. I stood my ground, reaching my arms out in a defensive position._

_"Don't even try bending. It will only end in your demise, I'm afraid." It was a male voice, edged in malice._

_"Who are you?" I replied, my eyes narrowing._

_"Don't bother with those kind of questions. You know who I am." As soon as the area surrounding me began to light, I noticed a man standing in front of me. He wore all black armor, with long white hair dripping from a sharp face. His silver eyes, cold and calculating, cut through my soul._

_"Actually, I don't." I hissed, my muscles tensing. He raised an eyebrow before changing the subject._

_"You know a Lady Katara, do you not?" I froze._

_"Well? Do you?" He asked, an amused smirk curving his lips upward. He began to circle around me, like a vulture that has spotted its prey. I didn't answer. I only glared at him._

_"Ahh, so you do. Excellent. Then my message is simple, Fire Lord." The strange man came closer, and I noticed he had a small, sharp blade in his right hand. It reminded me vaguely of Mai. He got closer still, until I could feel his breath upon my face._

_"I will take her from you. And then you will know the meaning of pain." _

_With that, he bared his teeth at me in a snarl before whipping his arms out to the sides. The dream world vanished, and I woke to the sound of Katara screaming._

Shadow bender.

It all made sense now.

He could bend shadows... and he could bend dreams.

This could prove to be a difficult enemy to defeat.

**Ooohhh, suspense!! **

**Remember! 5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thank you!!! **

**~nightfall26**


	22. Delirious Daydreams

**I'm back!!!! I'm so sorry I've been away for so long, it's been a very long and difficult few months. I love all of you lots, and thanks bunches to those who have supported me as of late. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, REVIEW!!!**

**5 reviews, or NO NEXT CHAPTER**

**~nightfall26**

_Shadow bender._

_It all made sense now._

_He could bend shadows... and he could bend dreams._

_This could prove to be a difficult enemy to defeat._

* * *

KATARA

This was getting out of hand. Zuko wouldn't allow me to be alone.

So far, today, he had tugged me along everywhere he went.

As of the moment, he was taking a walk in the gardens, his face furrowed with worry. I reached forward, catching his hand in mine. He turned back to me, his golden eyes worn with an emotion I couldn't even begin to understand.

"Katara..." He whispered, biting down on his lower lip. His hand was warm in mine, and I squeezed his fingers lightly. With a smooth, swift movement, he tugged me to his side to wrap his arm about my waist.

All of a sudden, we heard footsteps coming down the path, and he released me hurriedly.

It was only Toph, though.

"Don't separate on my account, you two. Go right back to your lovey-doveyness." She waved her hand at our vague direction before walking past. I blushed, and Zuko looked down at his feet. He rubbed a hand through his raven locks before looking back up at me.

"I want you to be safe, Katara. I'm so... so afraid to lose you." He murmured, winding his arm around my waist to pull me gently to his chest.

"Zuko... I'm afraid too." I said softly, stroking the front of his coat to make it lay flat absentmindedly. He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I know."

"But at least you have each other!" Toph chorused, popping out from a bush beside us. Zuko turned bright red, as did I, and we spun around to yell at the girl.

"TOPH!" We shouted, in sync. She ducked her head, waving her hands in front of her.

"Sorry, sorry... Couldn't resist..."

Zuko sighed heavily, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Go mind your own business." I called, resisting the urge to giggle.

Although the scene was a joyous one, I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread looming over my smile. It was true, I had found Zuko, and he had made my life what it was now. I felt that if he was with me, I could conquer anything.

Even this stranger who haunted my dreams.

Or could I?

The doubt that surrounded me normally receded when Zuko was around, but in this case, I felt more confused then ever. As I looked up into Zuko's eyes, a harsh reality jabbed its way into my usually calm feelings.

How long would this fantasy last? How long could I keep this monster in my mind at bay?

"Katara? Katara?" Zuko peered into my eyes, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. I shook myself a little, blinking several times to knock myself out of my thoughtful stupor.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." I murmured, brushing my hair out of my vision and sighing. He smiled a soft smile, filled with a gentleness that soothed me. I reached forward to slip my hand into his, and returned the smile.

But nothing could recede the darkness that swelled within my heart.

I decided to walk the halls of the palace for a little while, alone, in order to clear my head. When I did, paranoia began to curl a tight fist about my heart. The unusual feeling was new to me, and I was startled by its sudden appearance. I tried to recall the memory of calm from earlier, the peace I had felt in Zuko's arms. But it danced just beyond my grasp, flitting away from the strange bitterness that flooded my mind.

Questions began to plague me, rampaging against my very soul. I was beginning to doubt the one person of whom I was sure I could trust.

Why was Zuko interested in me? Hadn't he had Mai? Their love had been from since they were small, and they should have been together for much longer.

What had made it die?

Had it been me, the sudden arrival of a more interesting girl?

Suddenly, the time Zuko and I had shared together seemed like a very short time, in comparison to the lifetime he had had with Mai.

I stopped to look out of the window for a little while, tangling my hands in my heavy brown locks. I groaned to myself, begging for the confusion to fade away. As I glanced upwards, at the view of the garden, I felt my heart thump against my ribcage.

Mai and Zuko, standing together and talking. My eyes widened as she touched his shoulder with a pale hand, her eyes expressing all that she couldn't say. Zuko reached forward, wrapping strong arms about her thin frame. I gasped then, feeling betrayal ink through my heart. I gripped the window frame with both hands, refusing to believe what I saw. Mai tilted her head upwards, and Zuko shook his head. I watched as he mouthed the word no, and Mai pushed herself away with unusual force.

_Please Zuko.... Don't do this to me..._

I hadn't given much thought to what would happen if Zuko were to be unfaithful. I'd always had complete faith in his love, in everything he had done for me. What would happen to us if doubt was introduced into our lives?

I pressed myself closer to the window, my jaw clenching tightly. My right hand began to tap against the windowsill in anxiety.

"Walk away from her. Just walk away." I muttered, willing him to have the strength to walk away.

Or was I simply not important enough to him?

I couldn't bear the stress any longer. I shoved myself roughly away from the window, not caring if he heard me. Tears flooded my eyes as he looked up sharply, and I watched for half a second as chagrin melted over his features. I choked back a sob as Mai took a step towards him, unknowing of my presence, and I turned to run the other way.

I fled with the doubt resonating throughout my heart, an iron stake driven through my once carefree dream.

I came to an ungraceful halt outside of my bedroom, stumbling a little before pushing the door open. I locked it behind me with shaking hands, collapsing to the floor in a heap.

"What happened to me...?" I questioned the air around me as if it held answers. I beat my fists against my skull, a cry ripping from my lungs. This doubt... this unbearable feeling of distrust... It was agonizing.

"Painful, isn't it?"

The hauntingly familiar voice from my dreams danced about the room, evading my searching gaze. I took an unsteady breath.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked, my voice a low tremble. He laughed, the sound making me shiver. I pushed myself back against the wall, my hands scrabbling against the carpeting.

"I'm simply giving you a healthy dosage of doubt, my dear. Everyone needs to feel it sometimes." Patience was coated over his cold tone, an unusual combination. I bit down on my lower lip fiercely as emotions rampaged through my mind.

"Not to this extent! This is unhealthy!" The statement was weak, even to my own ears. It suddenly felt colder in the room, and I gripped my knees to my chest. A heavy sorrow pressed against me, my heart pounding in my chest. Tears flooded my normally clear eyes, and I felt afraid.

What was happening to me? Had he gotten ahold of me again? Was I asleep?

"You're not asleep."

He sounded as if he were answering questions simply dancing in my thoughts.

"That's because I can hear your thoughts, Lady Katara." A pair of silvery eyes flitted open in front of me, their depths pitted with despondancy. I gasped in fright, my eyes as wide as they would go. The darkness receded a little, revealing a man kneeling on the ground before me. The severely angled face was several feet away from my own, with a poignant stare focused upon me.

"How?" The single word flew from numb lips. Xai's lips curved up in an emotionless smile.

"It's easy to twist the thoughts of people who are open to doubt, Lady Katara. Your very own Fire Lord Zuko isn't such an angel, from what I have observed-"

"Stop it!" I screamed, launching myself off of the wall towards him. Would this horrible doubt never cease? I seemed to move in slow motion, toppling onto the empty floor in front of me. Xai had appeared by my right ear, his eyes amused.

"Now, now, Lady Katara."

As I scrambled about on the ground, he grasped my chin in a frigid, snow-white hand. The chill set deep into my bones. Xai forced my head to tilt upwards, towards him. Once I did look at him, his eyes were unforgiving.

"You can't run from me. You can't even begin to try. I'll always be here, Katara. Until the day you remember me, I'll be here, haunting your mind with the doubts that shattered my life. I'll make sure you never forget me again." The words were frightening, spilled over from a broken soul.

It was then I realized.

He wasn't here to take over the world, or to kill Zuko, or to accomplish some sick goal.

He was here for me.

The fear that had once tightened my chest released its grip, sending me flying into the bliss of understanding.

"I know." I whispered, the sound rasping from between cracked lips. His hand faltered from my chin, dropping like a falling leaf to his side. Xai's eyes flashed briefly with an emotion I could barely begin to comprehend, and as he examined me, the darkness pressed in upon me. I could hear the sounds of faint screaming in the far distance, and recognized it as a male's. For a brief moment, I could see into his very soul. I could taste the agony on the tip of my tongue, I could sense every emotion raging within his mind.

It was almost overwhelming, the sensation.

And then he was gone. My curtains fluttered a little from his escape, and the light returned to my room. I blinked once in surprise, registering what had happened. It was silent for a moment, until a sudden sound made me jump.

"Katara! Katara, please open the door..." It was Zuko, hammering away at my door as if his life depended it. I pressed my hand to my forehead for a moment, taking a deep breath to recover what scraps of my sanity I retained. And then I stood, combing a hand through my wild locks before answering the door.

Zuko froze, his hand mid-knock. His eyes were wide with fright- was it fright?- and he held something clasped in his left hand. I swallowed noisily before opening the door a little wider.

"Come in." I murmured, casting my gaze away. The doubt that had worn holes in my undying trust for Zuko still remained, but it was bearable. Zuko ran a hand through his black hair, watching as I sat down on my bed. He didn't sit, instead began pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe it... I can't believe you had to see that one moment in time that Mai had to talk to me..." He muttered. I sighed heavily, crossing my ankles. I forced calm back into my mind, refusing to allow it to elude me again. Xai wouldn't get the best of me.

"Zuko, it's alright. You didn't do anything with her, you were just talking, it's fine..." I seemed to be trying to convince myself of his faithfulness. Zuko cast an agonized gaze at me before returning to his pacing.

"I trust you." I said softly, smiling up at him. It was a forced smile, surely, but I managed. He cast another glance towards me, and this time, his face was twisted with pain. He knotted his hands in his hair, and shook his head once.

"I trust you." I repeated, waiting for him to reply. The silence was stifling, and he turned his back to me. I watched in horror as he wrenched his hands away from his head, faced me, and uttered the words that struck down any rememberence of trust.

"Don't trust me, Katara." His eyes were dark with self-loathing, and his voice was the lowest of growls. He looked as frightening as the predator he used to be, and I felt myself flinch back a little.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, my voice wavering slightly. Zuko's hands tightened into fists, and he cast his gaze down again. I stood up from my seat, feeling shivers cascade down my spine.

"I asked you a question." My lips burned from the words, spat from a heart beginning to heat with anxiety. Zuko cocked his head towards me, golden eyes regarding me with a hint of oddly familiar poison...

"Katara, I kissed her."

And then it was over.

I crumbled to the floor, my eyes wide with the realization of his disloyalty. It stung worse than being burned. He cast a dispairing glance down at me, as if I were a child that had fallen down. His eyes swept over me once, deeming me too pathetic to approach.

With that, he left the room, the door closing behind him with the faintest of clicks.

"Now you see, my Lady, you can't trust anyone."

Xai was beside me in a matter of moments, an amused smirk curving his lips upwards. His hand was casually resting on my shoulder, the coldness piercing through my heart. I exhaled suddenly, curling and uncurling my fingers. I had one final attempt to erase the doubt from my mind- one final weapon against these horrid feelings.

What reason could Zuko have to do that? I hadn't seen him that cold in such a long time... It couldn't just emerge like that!

"You're making me see what you want me to see. This is another one of your illusions! I don't believe Zuko would ever do something like that!" I was quite nearly shouting, furiously attempting to force the heat of desperation from my soul. Xai's eyes narrowed, but maintained silence. I bit down on my lip fiercely before continuing. I had to believe in Zuko. Where would I be if I didn't believe him?

"Zuko loves me." The three words I uttered shattered the illusion around me. The darkness was jolted away as my lips formed the last of the statement. Xai's face was replaced by an empty hallway, and I found myself with my head lying on the seat of a bench. I raised my head upwards, blinking the grogginess out of my eyes. When had I fallen asleep?

I looked around, and felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. Zuko was standing with Mai in the courtyard before me, and they spoke in hushed voices. However, unlike the first time I had witnessed this scene, Zuko pushed her away with a bitter glare. He stormed away from her, leaving the solemn girl to pick at her nails disinterestedly.

I sighed heavily, resting my cheek upon my arm again.

"Katara?" It was Zuko's voice, slightly breathless, but as kind as I remembered. I lifted my head, a smile lighting my face.

"Zuko." I whispered, pulling myself to my feet to leap into his arms. He pulled me close, and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Never leave me." It was a hoarse plea, begging for reassurance. Zuko simply brushed his hand across my hair, and pressed a kiss to my head.

"Never, Katara."

With that, I was completely assured of everything. The doubt was gone.

* * *

XAI

"How lovely... the monster holds her so gently." A growl rumbled in my chest, and I forced myself to breath easier.

"Careful, you fool, or they'll hear you." I muttered to myself, slipping my hands into a pair of gloves. So, Lady Katara was assured of his feelings, hm? She had passed the first test, it seemed. She wouldn't get much farther. She would fail, eventually, and then she would fall right into my arms.

I turned to spit a mouthful of blood into my hand. I grimaced. So much for this pair of gloves.

But our dear Lady Katara wouldn't get much farther. The punishment for disobeying me was going to get much, much worse...

I turned around, slipping down off of my perch soundlessly. I would make her remember me, if it killed me. I coughed a little again, making sure that the droplets of blood landed in the palm of my glove.

I'd have to be more careful. My powers wouldn't hold up for much longer.

As I slipped along the rooftops, as quiet as if I were a shadow, a plan formulated in my mind. So, she was this attached to her dear Zuko? So attached that she would trust him to the ends of the earth, even when what she saw before her eyes dictated a reason to doubt? My eyes narrowed in contemplation.

How would she feel if he didn't want her anymore?

I felt a dark smile curve the corners up my lips upward, and I suddenly forgot about the dull pain in my chest.

This next test would be hard to live through.

"Prepare your best defense, Lady Katara. Be ready." I hissed under my breath, melting back into the shadows I called my home.

**Tahhhh-dahh!  
Confused yet? Haha.**

**I know, it's not much, but I'll have more up soon.**

**5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**much love to you all,**

**~nightfall26**


	23. Crooked Smiles

**Here you go, chapter 23. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Review please.**

**~nightfall26**

_I'd have to be more careful. My powers wouldn't hold up for much longer._

_As I slipped along the rooftops, as quiet as if I were a shadow, a plan formulated in my mind. So, she was this attached to her dear Zuko? So attached that she would trust him to the ends of the earth, even when what she saw before her eyes dictated a reason to doubt? My eyes narrowed in contemplation._

_How would she feel if he didn't want her anymore?_

_I felt a dark smile curve the corners up my lips upward, and I suddenly forgot about the dull pain in my chest._

_This next test would be hard to live through._

_"Prepare your best defense, Lady Katara. Be ready." I hissed under my breath, melting back into the shadows I called my home._

* * *

ZUKO

I sat quietly, my chair tilted back so I could see out the window properly. The sunrise was remarkable this morning, but it held no real value for me anymore. I cast my gaze over to the girl lying in bed nearby me. Her chocolate hair was fawned out on her blue pillows, forming a halo around her face. The peaceful expression she bore was accented by a soft smile- one which I hadn't seen in a few days.

I reached out into the space between us, and allowed my fingers to graze the smooth surface of her cheek. She stirred a little in sleep with a small noise of happiness. My lips curved up in a ghost of a smile and I returned my gaze to the window.

The sunrise paled at the comparison to my Katara's beauty.

She'd asked me to stay with her last night- pleaded as she gave me that adorable look with her eyes all wide and beautiful and so easy to get lost in... And of course, I'd agreed.

When she screamed from the nightmares, I pulled her closer, whispered anything that could calm her. It scared me sometimes, how violent she would get, how she would scream and thrash about. Once, she bended a sizeable puddle into the room and splashed me in the face with it.

Woke me right up, that's for sure.

About fifteen minutes ago, I'd risen from her side, stiffly, and rubbed my face with my hands. A gigantic yawn bared my canines to the otherwise empty room. I'd only gotten about an hour of sleep, between Katara's constant nightmares and my own issues with sleeping.

I leaned forward with a groan, listening to my spine crack a few times. I sighed before lurching to my feet. The day was new yet- it was time for me to do some much needed friend rallying. Katara couldn't do this with just me, and certainly not by herself. I crept silently to her bedside, leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep well." I whispered, smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear. Her fingers caught mine, much to my surprise, and the imprisoned digits twitched once before succumbing to her grasp.

"I love you." She mumbled sleepily. I dropped to my knees beside her, kissing my fingers free from her grip.

"I love you too, sweetheart, go back to sleep." My voice was as quiet as I could manage. I didn't want to wake her. I murmured a soft apology before exiting the room. The hallways were dark, having not being lit by the servants yet.

My room was a few paces away from Katara's, thank Agni. There wasn't much chance for anyone to see the crossing between our rooms. When I slipped back into my bedroom, the crimson wasn't comforting as it usually was. And the room was far too empty.

I sat down at my desk, unrolled a fresh scroll and plucked a brush and ink from my drawer. I was sending for Suki.

Katara needed a girl here who would be with her all hours- comfort her when she needed comforting, and if needed, someone to keep her from falling asleep.

I couldn't always be there. I had to work- no matter how much I wanted to be with her.

The Firelord couldn't rest.

* * *

KATARA

It was far too cold in here.

I realized that almost immediately, as soon as I was conscious enough. I turned over groggily, searching for Zuko in the darkness. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I sat up slowly, feeling more than a little alone.

"Zuko?" I whispered his name in a hushed, revered sort of tone. I swallowed loudly, fisting my hands in the sheets tangled around my torso. The silence was almost unbearable. The uncomfortable pounding in my chest made it even worse. I took a deep, shaking breath, inhaling deeply through my mouth as a sad attempt to calm my shattering nerves.

Being alone wasn't like it used to be, when I was sane.

"My dear, I assure you, you're perfectly sane." Came a familiar voice that chilled my very bones. I scrambled back away from where the sound came from, my back thumping against the wall. My eyes were squeezed shut against the image of the man I knew would be standing in front of me.

"Come now, don't be frightened." I felt his fingertip stroke against the length of my arm, and I flinched as if he had struck me.

"Get away from me." The words came out as a strangled plea- not nearly as strong sounding as I had hoped. Xai sighed, and then everything was quiet again. Intense fear pressed in on me, heavy as if I was being smothered. The quiet eased some of the painful emotion, and I uncurled my tight fists from the sheets.

When I thought it was safe again, I opened one eye to peer about the room. My breath was coming in short, shallow gasps, and I had to force myself to calm down.

"Breathe, Katara, just breathe, take deep breaths..." I muttered, wrapping my arms around my knees and rocking back and forth steadily. The icy cold of the room was oddly not comforting, as it had once been so long ago.

"Do you feel alone? As if nobody can possibly comfort you?" His voice was smooth and cooing- poisonous. I pounded my fists against my head, a low moan of agony escaping my lips. The fear was back- in tenfold.

"Are you afraid?" He murmured lowly, and I felt his breath on my face, that sickly sweet smell that I had grown to loathe. I gritted my teeth, biting down hard on my tongue to shock me out of the paralyzing trepidation.

I refused to play into his hands.

He wanted me to be afraid. I fought at the sheer terror filling my heart, fought at his voice resonating through my mind. I grimaced and looked up at him, meeting his gaze directly. The silver eyes were devoid of any emotion that I could define, instead filled with complications so vast I felt dizzy.

Zuko had once had the same expression- which reminded me of a little boy begging not to fight his father. A little boy lost and confused, so sure he had found his niche in the world to only be cruelly dislodged by the person he strived most to impress.

That's what Xai was.

Lost.

"Stop, Xai." I instructed, with a voice I had crafted expertly from steel and years of Sokka-reprimanding. He blinked, quite obviously surprised. The look of shock didn't suit him well.

"Please do me a favor and allow me a few nights of good sleep. I haven't been able to think straight for a rather long time." I commanded, with the same strength.

I took a deep breath, reminding myself of dancing golden eyes and an achingly beautiful smile that made me feel warm from the inside out. With another blink, Xai nodded once.

I shut my eyes in relief.

When I opened them again, he was gone.

I exhaled heavily before dropping my head into my hands. Relief had come at last- the fear had been expelled with the air whooshing out of my lungs.

I realized that this hadn't been a dream. Xai had really been in front of me. I glanced about the room, looking for his escape route. My answer came in the form of an open window. I scrambled out of my bed, sticking my head out of the window to look around.

"It's a beautiful sunrise." I said softly, smiling a little. I closed the window softly and stretched languidly. I suddenly felt empowered- Xai had taken his fearsome emotions with him when he'd left. Who knew how long he'd be gone- I should revel in the freedom while I had it.

It was then that I remembered exactly when Zuko had left. I had felt the touch of his fingers across my cheek, the butterfly kiss that had landed gently on my forehead. I smiled to myself, my cheeks warming with the faintest blush.

"Zuko." I sighed, glancing down at the ground beneath my feet. I wanted to find him. I knew that I'd be skinned alive if I was caught going to the Fire Lord's private chambers unattended, so I buttoned on a light blue robe and re-opened my window. I locked my doors before climbing carefully onto the windowsill.

"Don't look down, Katara, that would end badly for you." I muttered, tiptoeing along the windowsill with my arms extended for balance. The wind was friendly here, tossing my hair playfully about my shoulders. I squinted through the dark brown locks cast across my face and noticed Zuko's balcony up ahead. I moved forward with determination, my lips set in a thin line. It was easy enough to reach the balcony- but actually getting onto it was another thing entirely. I grasped a tight hold on the railing, swinging my legs up with precision onto the thin ledge.

From there, I had to clamber rather ungracefully over the banister, and ended up in a heap on the floor. I had disturbed one of the potted plants standing innocently on the balcony, and it had been upset onto its head. In the noisiest possible way.

I swallowed nervously, hoping nobody but Zuko was in his chambers. Through the tinted glass, I could see the form of someone getting to their feet and walking towards me. I bit down on my lip, scrambling to my feet and hurrying to hide behind a large plant.

Much to my relief, the only person to come out onto the balcony was Zuko himself. I sighed heavily and stood up, sidestepping the plant I had hid behind.

"Katara?" He looked over at me, his head cocked with confusion. I felt my heart flutter at his expression and took the extra stride into his arms. Zuko laughed a little, under his breath, before throwing his arm casually about my shoulders.

"Care to come in?" He asked casually, brushing his lips across my cheek. I laughed a light, happy giggle that made me feel good all over. Once we were inside, Zuko shut the doors behind us. I sat down in the chair at his desk, a teasing glint in my eyes.

"So, Firelord, what was so important that you had to desert me?" I stuck my tongue out at him. Zuko strode over, reaching across me to pick up a scroll from the desk. He swooped down and planted a kiss on my forehead in the process. I swatted at his head, wrinkling my nose at the lack of a reply.

"Hmm?" I prompted, peering over his arm. Zuko only smiled crookedly at me. The window near his bed was open, and on the sill sat a message pidgeon, ruffling its feathers indignantly at Zuko's obvious distraction from his task. Zuko petted the top of the bird's head a few times before attaching the scroll to its leg.

"Kyoshi Island." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. My eyes widened, and I felt a grin tug at the corners of my lips. The bird flapped away, squawking as it left us.

"Suki?" I questioned, my voice a high pitched squeal of excitement. Zuko turned to me, with that beautiful, melting smile directed only at me, and I took it as a 'yes, Katara, Suki's coming'. With that, I jumped to my feet and threw my arms around him. He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist and twirling me in effortless circles around the room. When he stopped twirling me, he held me above the ground so I was looking down into his deep, endless eyes. I had looped my arms around his neck, and absentmindedly began playing with his dark hair. Zuko stretched up a little, playfully nuzzling his nose to mine.

"Yeah, I sent for Suki." The words were quiet and a little husky, which sent shivers tumbling down my spine. My heart tightened a little at the realization at how very _very _CLOSE we were- his lips were mere moments away from my own...

And soon there was no space at all between us.

Zuko's mouth claimed mine softly, all teasing forgotten for the moment.

But soon, that too was forgotten when someone knocked on the door. Zuko and I separated as quickly as possible, shrugging off the embarrassment and arranging ourselves in the least offensive way. I sat down in a stray chair, with a book positioned in my lap turned to a random page. Zuko was across the room hurrying to sit at his desk.

"Come in." He commanded, his voice deep and Firelord-ish. I kept my face straight, hoping to Tui and La it wasn't anyone too terribly important calling on us.

"Hey, Zuko, have you seen my-" It was Sokka, poking his head in the room. I stifled a gasp. But I couldn't prevent the astonishment slipping onto my face.

I was completely sure he was still back in the South Pole.

When had he gotten here!

"...sister..." Sokka finished, raising an eyebrow at me and walking in the room. Zuko cleared his throat and nodded towards me, sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah, Katara wanted to borrow that book, but I wouldn't let her take it out of the room." He laughed a little at the comment. Was I imagining how nervous his voice sounded? I pretended to be engrossed in the book sitting in my lap, looking up at Sokka in what I hope was a distracted look.

"Mhmm."

"When did you get here, anyways, Sokka?" Zuko asked, folding his hands together. Sokka closed the door softly behind him, rubbing his head nervously.

"Well, you see... Aang kind of left Appa with us, and I wanted to go see Suki... But decided to come check on Katara first..."

"Well, Suki's coming here soon anyways." I said nonchalantly, waving my hand in his direction. He smiled brightly.

"Awesome! That means I can stay with you and make sure Katara's okay- I mean, visit with her." Sokka laughed loudly, his eyes narrowed with suspicion at Zuko. I rolled my eyes at him, chuckling a little.

"I missed you, Sokka." I said lightly, lifting my book a little to adjust the positioning of my legs.

"Missed you too, Katara." As he was leaving, he turned to wave once.

"Oh, 'Tara, why is your book upside down?"

My face immediately turned a bright, awkward shade of red.

**I know, it's a bit of a filler chapter. Just had to break up the intensity a littttllllleee!**

**5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thank you very much~  
~Nightfall26**


	24. Thrumming Hearts

**I'm having a bit of a rough time again, it would really make my day if you'd review. Thank you so much.**

**Please, please review(:**

**~Nightfall26**

_"Awesome! That means I can stay with you and make sure Katara's okay- I mean, visit with her." Sokka laughed loudly, his eyes narrowed with suspicion at Zuko. I rolled my eyes at him, chuckling a little._

_"I missed you, Sokka." I said lightly, lifting my book a little to adjust the positioning of my legs._

_"Missed you too, Katara." As he was leaving, he turned to wave once._

_"Oh, 'Tara, why is your book upside down?"_

_My face immediately turned a bright, awkward shade of red._

* * *

XAI (_two days later_)

I was sitting so hunched over that the tips of my hair skimmed the floor. I reached out, touching the tip of my pointer finger to the cold stone beneath my feet. It was a mosaic of colors- blues and greys and soft purples. I sighed a little at the recognition that stirred deep within my heart.

"She'll never remember me, will she?"

There was nobody to hear my broken whisper- only these four walls. I lifted my head to examine the room around me for the thousandth time. The walls were hung with a deep blue fabric that shimmered strangely in the light. It reminded me of the ocean... Of home.

"Of Katara." I muttered darkly. I stood up stiffly and crossed to the window, leaning my head heavily against the wall. The view outside was dismal, to say the least. I could see my reflection in the paneled glass, and I sighed at the masses of white hair tumbling over my shoulders.

Regret was forever etched in my eyes.

This building- _this prison_- was driving me slowly insane. I glanced at myself in the mirror across the room, catching my appearance. The scars on my bare chest made me wince in rememberence. Suddenly, the clock on the wall chimed. I nodded, picking up a shirt and jacket off the chair.

"Must be time." I said dryly, yanking on the shirt with irritation. I'd done as she asked- waited for her to get a little sleep before I returned to 'bothering' her. But I ran on a tight schedule. I couldn't waste any more time baiting her fantasy that I'd leave her alone.

The trip was almost dully easy, creeping across the dark landscape with the constant reminder not to get cocky.

Once I reached Katara's window, I noticed she wasn't there. In her stead was a figure I recalled with vivid detail- her ever annoying brother, Sokka. He was snoring. I rolled my eyes, opening the window with ease and slipping inside. I flicked my wrist to bend the shadows by the door to open it before I got there. When I closed them behind me, a smirk was curving up the corners of my lips.

Now it was only a matter of finding her.

I crept down the hallway silently, draping shadows over me as a cloak. The pair of double doors I came to obviously guarded the Firelord's bedroom. I narrowed my eyes, preparing myself for whatever sight may be inside. I flicked my wrist again, and the doors began to slide open.

I was ready for any sight my pale eyes saw- any sight but this.

I gritted my teeth, holding back the anger welling up deep inside my heart.

The room was empty.

* * *

KATARA

"Zuko, really, I'll be fine..." I called, as he tugged me along the hallways. He cast a look back at me, wild with emotion.

"Katara, he's in the palace." He spat, looping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. I entwined my fingers with his, worry beginning its dangerous path into my heart.

"How...?" I whispered, my brow furrowing in confusion. For the past few nights, I'd had Sokka sleep in my room so that when Xai came back, he'd have to look elsewhere for me. Zuko and I had been planning what to do if he came looking for me- and now it was in motion.

"He's not just in your dreams, Katara. He's a real person. He must have to be near you to infiltrate your dreams- that must be his weakness." Zuko was livid. His eyes were narrowed into angry slits that made me flinch just looking at him. I swallowed back the fear, clenching Zuko's hand tightly.

I felt like a small child again- lost and confused, fumbling blindly through life in a sad attempt to gain some ground.

"Katara, listen to me. You don't need to be frightened of him." Zuko said, throwing a glance at me over his shoulder. The attempt to reassure me, while sweet, wouldn't work. Xai's ability to twist my emotions would keep me afraid no matter what. So I kept silent, my gaze focused on the long halls ahead of us.

Zuko had run a cord along my window, as thin as spider silk so that it would snap when the window opened. When it snapped, it released a tiny stone that clattered down on a steel plate.

It was just enough for Zuko and I to hear. He had been up as quick as lightning, his arm around my shoulders to propel me forward. I couldn't remember the last time I had relied on someone this completely. I hadn't been able to trust many people in my life- let alone allow myself to lean on anyone.

And yet, here I was, dependant on Firelord Zuko with my sanity, and quite possibly my life. I didn't like the sound of it, or the idea of it, any more than I liked eating Fire Nation food.

My eyes widened in awe- quite possibly horror, too- and I stopped suddenly in my tracks.

_You can't hide from me... _

"Katara?" Zuko came to an abrupt halt beside me, his eyes searching my face for answers. I glanced into his eyes briefly.

"He's here." I whispered.

_Of course I'm here, Lady Katara. Would you expect me to leave?_

"Where is he?" Zuko prompted, grasping ahold of my shoulders firmly. I frowned.

"I don't...I don't know?" I faltered, the clear images in my mind distorting.

_You can always find me if you look for me._

"I'm not looking for you. I'm trying to get away from you!" I hissed, fisting my hands in my hair. Zuko cast a look down at me that made me flinch.

"What?" I snapped, forcing myself out of his arms. He looked surprised- shocked, even.

"Katara, who are you talking to?" He murmured, gently removing my hands from my hair.

"She's talking to me. I suggest you remove your hand from her." The voice I knew so well resounded throughout the hall, making certain objects quiver uncertainly on their surfaces. Zuko stood up taller, his eyes narrowed with a familiar spark of anger. As he moved to slip into a bending stance, I felt horror slice through me.

I remembered the dream world, and how Xai had cut Zuko down like a blade of grass.

He couldn't do that in the real world.

Not to my Zuko.

"I highly recommend not attacking me." Xai appeared out of the shadows, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Don't you dare hurt him." I snarled, throwing myself in front of Zuko and readying myself for an attack. Xai glanced down at me, mirth glittering in his eyes, and shook his head.

"You couldn't do any damage to me even if you tried, Katara." I clenched my jaw at the detrimental statement and glared up at him. I swallowed a little, my eyes widening.

Had he always been that tall? That intimidating?

He wore tight fitting black robes that molded to his chiseled features, and his salt-white hair hung wild about his shoulders. Long, bony fingers were covered by dark gloves. He stared at me with a mixture of speculation and amusement, hailing at least a foot above me. Zuko was tall, yes, but not this tall...

Xai took a few steps closer- moving with a fluidity that astounded me- and I watched his every movement as if I was hypnotized. His muscles rippled beneath the dark cloth, reminding me of the danger I was in every moment that I stayed here. Suddenly, he smiled a smile that was all teeth, and he crouched down a little, continuing to move around us in a slow circle. He moved like a beast stalking its prey.

"Neither of you could even land a blow across me." He purred, his fingers twitching like mad things. I watched in horror as the shadows in the room began to ease across the floorboards.

While they were, for the most part, shapeless masses, one of them formed into the shape of a blade. It leapt forward, and Zuko released a soft groan of pain. I glanced at him over my shoulder, and my hands flew to my mouth. A long gash split down his arm, already beginning to dew with fresh blood.

Zuko grasped ahold of my arm, yanking me flush to his chest and pressing a swift kiss to my temple.

"When I say the word, take off as fast as you can, Katara. I'll hold him off." Zuko whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist in an awfully final way. I shook my head.

"Now is not the time to be chivalrous, Zuko." I muttered.

"Don't argue with me." His voice was less of a gentle whisper now- more like a Firelord giving an order to a forgetful servant. I reached down to entangle my fingers with Zuko's, leaning back against his chest.

"I will if I want." I hissed. With those words said, I pushed Zuko backwards and thrust my arms forward, twisting my hands around so that all the water collected in various vases down the hallways rushed to my command. I formed a whip, and snapped it towards Xai with a furious glint in my eyes.

"Now, now, Katara, don't be getting any ideas here." Xai mocked, spreading his arms and standing straight. I didn't bother to reply- I only began swirling the water around the two of us in a whirling vortex that cut out Zuko.

"Katara! Don't you dare-" Zuko screamed from behind me, and I could feel his anger pulsing towards me in waves of hostility. I ignored him too. I reached further still into myself, pulling more and more water from around us. It came bursting through doors, through windows, shattering glass and splintering wood.

Xai only folded his arms across his chest, standing casually in the middle of the storm I was creating. I glanced up at him, funneling my concentration towards him. My hair whipped at my face, and my nightgown strained at my body in a fierce need to rip away.

"I TOLD you... Don't you DARE hurt MY Zuko!" I shrieked, sending all I had towards the shadows bender. The whips wrapped tightly about his torso, squeezing relentlessly while dozens other whips were on a collision course with his body.

I was hardly aware of the thousands of shards of broken glass rising into the air, all aimed at my head.

"Katara! DUCK!" Zuko shouted- I heard him, in some sort of echo inside my mind. His words were muffled, but the instruction clear. I forced myself to the ground, retaining my concentration and never allowing Xai to wriggle free.

Zuko burst through the wall of water, fire lighting his fists. He rolled once before coming up on one knee, blowing a stream of fire above my head.

When sand began to rain down upon my head, I only then realized the danger I had been in. And the danger Zuko was now in.

"Zuko, get out of here, please..." I called, clenching my jaw to keep Xai imprisoned as I stood up. I took a deep breath, releasing one hand from my concentration to pull the puddles back into something I could use.

"Like hell I will, Katara." Zuko snarled, dipping into a low bending stance. I glared at him.

"Seriously, Zuko, you don't know what he can do."

"And you do? Right." He jeered. "You never know when to ask for help."

"I never need help!" I shot back. A familiar jolt shivered through my body, and suddenly, his voice erupted in my head. The words were everywhere- blinding me, ripping through me at just the right angles to shatter my perfect facade.

All of a sudden, I remembered that Xai was within my grasp. And in that same sudden instant, I realized he was trying to get free. It only took a second for me to concentrate an ice dagger towards him, pinning him to the wall behind him. I struggled to hold the water restraints around Xai, bowing my head to the immense pressure. The lights in the halls flickered on and off several times before exploding in a shower of sparks, leaving us in total darkness.

And in a matter of a split second, it was all gone, replaced by a sudden lack of oxygen. I could faintly sense my knees connecting with the floor, and barely noticed the rest of my body crumpling to the carpeted surface with a dull thump.

ZUKO

I couldn't think.

Why did this happen? Why did she always get hurt? Why couldn't I protect her?

"You can't protect her from a ghost, Fire Lord." A whisper on the wind whistled by my head. I struck out, a yell ripping from lungs as I did so. A dark chuckle accompanied the blast.

"You can't burn a ghost, either."

With those words spoken, the room fell to an odd coldness. I felt clammy and defeated. With a heavy sigh, I dropped to my knees beside Katara. She looked less than peaceful, as if she was in a deep sleep and couldn't arouse herself from a nightmare. I lifted her limp body into my arms, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." I whispered, walking down the hall with slow, weary steps. When I reached her bed room, I set her down upon her bed and pulled the covers up around her still form. I smoothed the sheets absentmindedly, and wandered over to stand at the window. I groaned softly, running a hand through my hair. Roughly, I yanked my shoes off and kicked them into a corner. With that, I flung open the window and allowed the cool air to wash over me. I expected to relax.

Instead, I tensed.

What if she hadn't ever come back with me to the Fire Nation?

What if I had allowed her to believe I was dead? She could have learned to love someone else, someone who wouldn't hurt her...someone who would treat her with the upmost respect and dignity. I chuckled darkly under my breath. That wasn't right, her people's men never treated women with the respect they deserved.

How could I possibly help her? She always ended up getting hurt... broken...Crushed into submission. Her beautiful, shining soul was tarnished by hurt she should never have experienced.

I turned back to Katara, and as I did so, her face scrunched in pain.

"Don't say that..." She muttered, her hands clenching and unclenching in the fabric of her sheets. Her back arched against the bed, her lips parted in a soundless scream.

It was then that I decided quite against leaving her.

I kneeled by her beside, taking one of her tiny fists in my larger one, and brushed my lips across her hand.

"Agni, Katara, I love you. I always have, and I know I always will. It pains me that I have to tell you this while your locked in some kind of mental prison...I wanted to tell you in person. I wanted to marry you, Katara. I wanted you by my side forever, to grow old together and never have to part." I paused, taking a deep breath as I did so.

"Stay with me a little while longer, Katara. Fight a little harder. Come back to me." I murmured, and pressed her hand to my chest. My heart drummed against our joined hands, pulsing out a rhythm that I hoped would reach her.

KATARA

I was lost in a world of eternal darkness, falling down at a speed that reminded me of anxiety. I clutched around for something to hold; anything for me to grasp, to remind me I was alive. But nothing met my eager fingertips. My chest tightened with fear.

"Hello?" I whispered, my throat rasping in pain at the mere attempt of words. I frowned deeply- what was happening to me?

"There's nobody to hear you here, my dear, nobody but me." And suddenly, from deep within the shadows, he emerged.

I wanted to scream.

But as he said, there was nobody but him to hear me...

**5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I REPEAT.**

**5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER.**

**thank you.**

**~nightfall26**


	25. Save Me, If You Can

**Here you go, everyone(: Enjoy.**

**Please remember to review.**

**~Nightfall26  
**

_I was lost in a world of eternal darkness, falling down at a speed that reminded me of anxiety. I clutched around for something to hold; anything for me to grasp, to remind me I was alive. But nothing met my eager fingertips. My chest tightened with fear._

_"Hello?" I whispered, my throat rasping in pain at the mere attempt of words. I frowned deeply- what was happening to me?_

_"There's nobody to hear you here, my dear, nobody but me." And suddenly, from deep within the shadows, he emerged._

_I wanted to scream._

_But as he said, there was nobody but him to hear me..._

_

* * *

_

KATARA

I watched him approach with the gait of a predator stalking its prey. My heart hammered in my chest, my pulse a wild drum. I clenched my fists, my nails digging little half moon indents into the flesh of my palms.

"What do you want with me? What is this place?" I called, my voice a far cry from the intimidating bellow I strove for. Xai's eyes were filled with a slow heat that burned through my very soul. His lips curved up into a frighteningly breathtaking smile. I exhaled shakily.

"I only want to be with you, Katara. Forever." He whispered, reaching out to catch a strand of my hair between his gloved fingertips. I shuddered away from him.

"Don't you understand? We were meant to be this way. We were supposed to be with one another- always by each others sides. Never parting, never saying goodbye. You always knew it, didn't you?" He murmured soulfully, tracing a featherlight touch against my collarbone. A shiver danced along my spine, and I flinched at the sensation.

"Try not to fight it." His voice was softer still, enticing, seducing. My eyes rolled back into my head a little as his fingertips skimmed against the bare flesh of my arms. All at once, I could feel his chill, and my eyes fluttered open.

I shook myself and backed away.

"I don't understand any of this- why you're torturing me so, why you think it's such a game to destroy people's minds." I snapped, feeling fear melt away into the pit of my stomach. Xai's eyes narrowed into angry slits, and my heart skipped a beat.

"You think you're being tortured? You know nothing of torture. Nothing of the dark world that haunts me and every other utterly broken person in this cruel world. You think your silly four elements are the only ones possible in this rather claustriphobically small world? Think again. Delve into the depths of your small mind, Katara, and you'll find a tiny doorway that leads to enlightenment. I bend shadows, wisps of human thoughts, twisting them into something I want them to be." He grew closer with every sentence until he was a mere instant away from my face.

"And I am alone." The last four words came out as a wild snarl, ripping through the space until the darkness faded into a stark white. I glanced up at his expression, a sense of wonder inking my outlook on the situation.

"The only solace I have is knowing that you were meant to be by my side. That you were meant to accompany me on this otherwise lonely journey." He murmured, tangling his hand in my hair and pulling me closer still. We were barely touching, and yet, I could feel the chill radiating off of his presence. I was frozen to the spot, hardly able to move from his grasp.

For the second time I had known him, he did the unthinkable.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. This time, roughly, applying pressure with an intrusion I was frightened of. The emotions in the air around us surged, attacking me with such passion I could hardly breathe.

And then I could remember.

_"This isn't goodbye, 'Tara. I promise. You'll think I'm gone, but always remember I'll come back for you. I'll come back and save you- I'll take you to the safest place on earth. I want you to be safe." The little boy with stubby white hair murmured, his eyes filled with an ageless knowledge. _

_"I don't want you to leave." I muttered childishly, grasping his hand with my own. I was wrapped in thick furs that kept out the chill, and he wore only a simple black robe. Long fingers stroked the length of my face once, sending trembles across my skin._

_"I'll be back." With that, he smiled, and pressed a hesitant kiss to my chapped lips. He showed me inside, and went and ate with the rest of us like usual. I became preoccupied with the dishes, and so, I never saw him leave._

_I heard the men scrambling out of their seats, shouting and crying out. I hurried after them, my too-big coat flapping in the wind. The cold air stung my cheeks, but I dashed along anyways._

_"Don't let him fall!" My father called, his voice a loud boom we could hear for miles._

_I realized everyone had run to the cliff edge- had someone fallen?_

_By the time I reached the cliff, I felt emotion choke my throat._

_Xai was dangling off the edge, his eyes searching for someone in the crowds around me. When those icy blue orbs found my own, he smiled a soft, sweet smile, and let go._

_"NO!" I shrieked, throwing myself onto the edge and reaching my hand out as if I could grab him by sheer will. Helplessness made tears bubble in my eyes, and desperate cries for help ripped from my lungs. I cried his name out over and over, watching as he disappeared beneath the waves. _

_There was no way he could survive._

I gasped, tears trickling out of the corners of my eyes.

"That can't be true... It's another one of your tricks! I've never seen that boy before today! I would remember an event like that!" I cried, pushing away from his chest. Xai snatched up my wrist, his forehead furrowing with confusion.

"That wasn't a trick... What did you see?"

"I saw someone die! They fell! I'd never seen that before!" I was hysterical, thrashing out over and over again so he couldn't touch me.

"That was me, Katara."

"Don't say that!" I shrieked, clawing at the air in a feeble attempt to scramble away from him. I fell backwards, landing hard on my tailbone.

Xai only looked down at me, a mysterious expression clouding his eyes. He turned away from me to cough into his hand, and I noticed a single droplet of crimson liquid landed on my hand. I stared at it dumbly, hardly able to process what it was. I dabbed at it with my fingertip, shuddering at the sensation of the warm liquid.

Blood.

The same exact color of Zuko's blood, the same rusty smell. I choked on air, swaying, unable to bear the emotion. I saw Zuko's face flashing before my eyes, bloodied and broken. I shook my head against the images, and managed to pull myself a little closer to consciousness.

I could feel his warmth around me, his hand clutching mine. I could taste the spice of his kiss, and smell the fiery flames of his embrace.

Zuko.

I needed Zuko.

I could feel his heart pounding against our twined hands, the strong pulse a drum beat that pulled me farther away from the cold world Xai had forced me into. I clung to the sensation of warmth, begging for the tremors that rocked my body to end.

With that, I sat up with a gasp, clutching at the air in front of me. Zuko leapt back, his eyes wide and startled. We stared at each other for a moment until finally, I launched forward and threw my arms around him. Hesitantly, he pulled me closer, before releasing a shaky breath.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered hoarsely, gripping me to him. His heartbeat was a song that I knew the words to, carefully in time with my own fluttering heart. I bridged the gap between us, pressing my lips to his feverishly. He responded with a passion I hadn't known yet in my short life. The sensation sent a wild rush through my body, burning away the even slight rememberance of cold. His fingers dug into the skin of my waist, and I gasped lowly. Zuko's muscles tensed and relaxed beneath my sweaty palms, a constant rocking movement that lulled me into a dazed sort of comfort.

His hands wandered lower, then, to the small of my back. With the slightest of lifts, he stood up, taking me with him. I slipped my arms around his shoulders, standing on tiptoe. I could taste the fire. I could feel it everywhere.

There was no need to think now, only to feel. His lips were the reassurance that it would all be alright, that I would be safe with him for as long as I dared to stay.

But suddenly, he pulled away. Rejection swelled in my heart as he untangled my arms from around his neck and guided me back down on the bed. Zuko's eyes were slightly glazed over, his cheeks tinged red, and his chest heaving.

"I'm so glad you're alive." He whispered, sitting down next to me. I sighed, glancing over at him and reaching out to hold his hand. Zuko skimmed a kiss along my knuckles, sighing a little.

"I am too." I could barely force the words out of my throat. He glanced up at me from underneath thick lashes, his eyes speaking for him.

I blushed heavily, turning away. Sometimes...he could look so intense. The intensity frightened me a little.

"We need to get this maniac out of your head, Katara, and we need to do it fast. I don't like the power he has over you.." Zuko struggled to keep calm, his face wavering between a horrifying expression I recalled all too vividly. I glanced into his eyes briefly, and felt my heart stutter. Those deep, golden eyes which had been so full of love, now were radiating with an anger that frightened me.

_For these eyes are the eyes of a killer.._

I could remember how alone he had been, how calloused his outlook on life was, how broken his soul had been. It had taken no less than an eternity to repair it with the guidance of a few carefully selected friends- I couldn't bear to see him slip back into that old character.

"Zuko." I whispered, my fingers dancing along the skin of his bicep. I watched as goosebumps broke out along the pale flesh, and he shivered.

"I promised I'd protect you, and so far, I haven't done a very good job of that." He muttered lowly. I stroked his hair out of his eyes, smiling gently at him.

"I'll be alright, Zuko. That's my promise to you. I need to know what's going on here." I whispered. Zuko frowned.

"Even if it costs you your sanity?" The words were almost harsh. I swallowed loudly before replying, thinking of the terrible consequences that could await the answers I seeked so avidly.

"Perhaps." I forced the word off of numb lips. Zuko's eyes narrowed, and he pushed himself away from me.

"I won't stand by and watch this happen to you, Katara! You're dying before my eyes, and there's nothing I can do. And you're just going to stand back and let this... mad man dictate to you things that he wants you to see?"

I forced myself up off the bed, my teeth bared in a scowl.

"I have to know whether or not he's telling the truth! I could be making a serious mistake if I let this go!" I shouted, my retaliation ripping from my mouth in a way that made my eyes widen in surprise. Zuko's muscles tensed, rippling with waves of anger.

"If you don't want to fight, then you're on your own." He snapped, throwing a frustrated glance my way before leaving the room. As soon as he was gone, all the anger disappeared immediately. I sat back down with a thump, the air expelled from my lungs as I connected with the bedsheets.

What had I done?

* * *

AANG

Today was chilly. I wrapped a blanket around myself, sighing deeply at the sight beneath me. The rolling hills went on endlessly in every direction, the green trees seemingly everywhere. I ran a head over my smooth scalp before sighing again. It was too quiet, here, without everyone. Appa wasn't the best of company. It had been a while since I'd talked to anyone, and even longer since I'd left the North Pole. Weeks since I'd seen Katara, months since I'd felt warm.

Now the only emotion I felt was a deep, frigid loneliness.

"Well, at least I have you to talk to, Momo." I laughed a little at the sight of the lemur, curled up in my lap. My grin quickly faded into a frown as I remembered the good old days when Katara and I would play with Momo together. She had adored the little guy...

"Now she's gone." I muttered, scowling. I cast a look behind me, towards where the Fire Nation stood. I remembered that one odd day where the voice had whispered into my ear strange words of control, of power, of the terrible things he could do to me.

But what had really taken me over was the promise to hurt each and every one of my treasured friends until I gave in and left the Fire Nation. With me out of the way, Katara would be that much less protected... I worried my bottom lip with my teeth. I couldn't leave her so defenseless. It was wrong.

And yet, if I returned, she'd be in even worse trouble...

I groaned softly. This was such a predicament. I had no earthly idea what I was doing, and no possible way to remedy all of the terrible things that had been moved into motion- on account of me. I had begun the process. I had started the wheels.

It was entirely my fault for deserting everyone instead of staying and fighting to protect what was important to me. My head drooped lower still, until my chin skimmed my chest. What could I do now? Surely his forces were large enough now that he could see me coming from a great distance.

I supposed I'd just have to sneak my way back in then... But how?

"Any ideas, boy?" I chuckled, rubbing Appa's great head. He snorted once, as if to startle away any sort of ideas I was having.

"This isn't just about Katara anymore... It's about everyone. Zuko, Toph, Sokka.. they're all there. All of them... just sitting there waiting for someone to save them." Again, Appa snorted.

"Well okay, I don't know that they need saving, but they certainly need someone to inform them as to what they're up against."

As soon as my lips had uttered the words, I felt a great gust of cold wind blow the clouds across the sun. I shivered again, pulling the blanket tighter about my body.

_Don't be getting any ideas now, Avatar. She's mine, and you can never have her back. Remember that._

There it was again- that haunting voice. It resonated in my mind, causing tremors to shudder up and down my spine. How could he possibly get to me? How was this possible?

_Now, now. Try not to hurt yourself thinking too hard. I'm always here, Avatar. Always inside your mind. She's mine- and anytime you fail to recall that simple fact, someone will die._

"Die?" I echoed breathlessly, my hands fisting into tight balls of tension. Suddenly, I was aware of the fact that the chill in the air had faded, and the sun once more beat down on my back. I rubbed my forehead worriedly, shaking my head against the stress that began to cloud my vision.

Would I have to leave my friends to their fates?

* * *

KATARA

It was hours before I could drag myself from the bed to the window. My eyes were smarting with tears, my heart heavy with despair. Yet again, I had managed to mess up something beautiful.

_Beautiful? Yes, you speak of yourself, my dear. _

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked, pressing my back to the window and shivering. Would there be no more rest for me? Would there never be peace? I pressed my face into my knees, giving a great cry as the room began to flood with emotions. I couldn't bear this anymore. He had driven me to the brink of despair, he had stolen my Zuko from me.

"Katara?" The door opened quietly, and a familiar voice made the chill recede. I sighed in relief, glancing up to see my brother coming into the room.

"Sokka." I breathed, pushing myself off of the window seat to throw myself into his arms. Sokka held me, confused, for a moment.

"Katara, I need you to tell me what's going on." He instructed, holding me firmly by the shoulders. I swallowed loudly.

"I can't do that." I whispered, feeling tears of helplessness streak down my face. If I told him, he'd think I was insane!

"Katara, I'm serious." He said, force behind his words that was rarely inflicted by my harmless brother.

"As am I." I snapped, my eyes filled with bitterness. Sokka could never understand- he'd watch me, in horror, as I explained my insanity piece by piece..

"Zuko left the palace a few minutes ago. He's gone. I need to know what's going on, Katara, the Fire Nation needs a ruler." Sokka shook me once, violently, his eyes deeply serious for once. I gasped. Zuko had left? This couldn't be.

"Where did he go?"

_He's coming to find me..._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, thrusting out my arms and shoving myself away from Sokka. He looked alarmed, to say the least.

"Katara, seriously...I'm worried about you." Sokka extended his arms to me, and I shook my head.

"There's...there's this new bender that can bend three things. Shadows-" The room began to shift as soon as I said the word. Sokka watched with eyes wide, and he hurried to gather me into his arms.

"What else, Katara?" He murmured. I took a deep breath before continuing. This was important now. Xai could not stop me from speaking of him.

"Dreams.." My head began to throb dully, pulsing with dread and fear.

"And..and thoughts." My voice was barely above a whisper.

_He's going to die, Katara.. I will kill him._

"His name is Xai, and I knew him when I was younger, so he says. I can't remember anything about him except that we were extremely close, and he died. I'm so scared, Sokka, I don't know what to do, he's going to kill Zuko..." I pressed closer to my brother, my heart beating so fast I feared it would beat right out of my chest. Sokka gripped me tightly, glancing about the room with a murderous expression.

"Come on. We're going after Zuko. He needs to be with you- now." Sokka muttered, grabbing me by the hand and yanking me out of the room. I hurried to keep up with him, casting looks at the shadows that followed us. The hallways were endless, twisting and turning as if there was no end to them. I was positive we made a few wrong turns, but Sokka would have none of what I was saying.

"He's twisting your mind, Katara, just let me lead." The shadows were always there. They chased after us with a never ending speed, always just a step behind us.

I shouldn't have been afraid to tell him. He was my brother, he'd always believe me, no matter what. There was a sense of relief that accompanied that ephiphany.

And sure enough, we reached the outer doors just as the shadows would have caught up with us. Sokka threw open the doors to expose a moonlit night that lit up a very familiar silohette.

I took a deep breath, my eyes flooding with tears of relief and happiness. I would have fallen over, if Sokka hadn't been there to support me.

"It's okay, Katara, I know everything. Come with me, we'll find Zuko."

Aang reached his hand out to me, that same soft smile gracing his face and making my heart swell with hope. I grasped his hand with no hesitation, tears bubbling over to stream down my cheeks.

I felt oddly safe.

* * *

AANG

As soon as her hand was in mine, I was whole again. I was a person again. Warmth spread from the tips of my toes to the very top of my head, engulfing me in emotions I was afraid to even think of. I knew being here was against the rules- and the person who would die was Zuko. But I wouldn't make that same mistake again- I'd save him. For Katara. For all my wrongdoings.

_You can't save him, Avatar. He's lost now, so lost... Don't you see, she doesn't trust you? She thinks it was you who nearly killed Zuko. She still looks at you as a traitor...not as an equal. _The words were poison. I chose to ignore him.

As I helped Katara up onto Appa, I realized all at once how thin she'd gotten. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, and her lips were cracked.

"Katara...Is he in your head too?" I asked softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She gave a start, flinching at my words- or was it my hand?- and looking up at me.

"You mean...you hear him?" She whispered brokenly. I nodded. She sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad...Spirits, if I was insane, I'd just die..." Her voice was weak with despair, and all at once I could see how much she needed Zuko.

But I also knew how much he needed her.

**Let me know what you think!**

**5 reviews or no next chapter(: **

**~nightfall26  
**


	26. The Darkness of Early Morning

**This chapter is my pride and joy. I've spent many hours on this...So I hope that you find it suitable (:**

**Much love,**

**~nightfall26**

_As I helped Katara up onto Appa, I realized all at once how thin she'd gotten. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, and her lips were cracked._

_"Katara...Is he in your head too?" I asked softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She gave a start, flinching at my words- or was it my hand?- and looking up at me._

_"You mean...you hear him?" She whispered brokenly. I nodded. She sighed in relief._

_"I'm so glad...Spirits, if I was insane, I'd just die..." Her voice was weak with despair, and all at once I could see how much she needed Zuko._

_But I also knew how much he needed her._

_

* * *

_

XAI POV

He wouldn't make it to see another sunrise.

With every throbbing heartbeat that pulsed in my chest, I felt anger rising inside of me, bubbling and frothing with mad insanity. I rose from the stone cold ground, spinning around to eye the room around me. This was the chamber where _they _had chained me... tortured me... ended everything that meant something to me. It was a constant reminder of what Zuko would feel when he stepped into this room. I ran my hands across the icy walls, grimacing at the memories.

But then I smiled as I imagined Zuko taking my place.

He was long deserving of this torture, of the agony which would wrack his body with screams. Katara was mine- she'd always been mine- and I would take back her heart if it meant murdering an entire Nation.

I was too stained by sin to care anymore.

So I bent over the pile of chains on the floor, scooped some into my hands, and began to hang them back in their rightful places. My shadows would drain his bending, drain his will. They would take his fire from him and feed off of his desperation. He would watch, weak and powerless, as I entranced Katara and brought her here, to me. She would see reason.

She would be mine.

* * *

ZUKO POV

Dreams.

I had seen it in dreams. I knew exactly where to go from here, I knew exactly what I had to do. I had to end him. He was manipulating her, drawing her close to him and draining the life out of her. I grimaced, casting my eyes to the dark ground in a scowl. I'd watched her rebuke at me...and I didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Her eyes hadn't been clear, they'd been clouded with a deep confusion. It had disturbed me beyond comprehension. I sighed heavily, stopping for just a moment to lean against a dying tree. The grass waved about my ankles, dry and brown and near its end. A few pale pink petals, shriveled but still lovely, were scattered about the base of the tree. I bent, scooping a couple into my hands. They reminded me of crumpled paper, soft and wrinkled. I sighed for the second time, rubbing my free hand through my dark hair.

Katara was trying so hard to stay strong...She was fighting so hard. Deep within myself, I had this sinking feeling that I should never have left her. Before long, she'd fade away, just like these flower petals. She'd fade to dust, forgetting who she was in the process of trying to find answers.

I gazed out at the landscape. Behind me lay a field, green and lush. The grasses, in various shades of green, created a patchwork of color that made me stare. It moved as one- stirring, waving, rolling like the relentless waves of the ocean. I stood up, my hand rough against the smooth tree trunk.

Ever expressive was the ocean, releasing its emotions to the world any time it felt the need. Just like Katara. The ocean-eyed girl who had gently coaxed my scarred heart back into being- and so much more. She had been there every step of the way, every moment of insecurity I had ever experienced in the past year or so.

And she needed me, now.

I inhaled slowly, deeply, and turned back towards the path I knew I would have to follow. The way was apparent- everything along it was dead.

And so it began.

"Here it goes.." I muttered, pushing away from the tree and taking the first step into a world I knew nothing about.

XAI POV

I twitched once, my body convulsing violently for a moment before I snapped back into my own head. With a sigh, I rubbed my hand across my forehead. As I opened my eyes slowly, I felt the dull ache in my head begin again. I always felt a trifle off balance after peering into someone's mind.

So Zuko had made up his mind. The corners of my mouth began to twitch upward, and I glanced through the open door into the stone chamber beyond. It was all ready for him- my plan was in motion.

There wasn't much for me to do now, besides wait. Katara would come, as well as her friends. I'd be able to finish all of this in one clean swipe- it was almost too good to be true. I tossed my head once, observing the simple motion in the mirror. As I did so, I realized I looked ages worse than I did yesterday. My eyes were rimmed in red, with dark bruises decorating the luminescent skin underneath. My clothes hung off of me as if I'd lost a great deal of weight. I lifted my arm, watching as the material slipped down to reveal a wrist as thin as a blade.

As I continued to observe my disentigrating wellbeing, my lungs began to burn with an agony that caused tremors to wrack my body violently.

I bent over, hoping to relieve the pain, and choked up more blood than I was entirely comfortable with. The crimson liquid inked across the stone floor, and I pushed backwards in my chair to scrape away from the plague.

The smell- almost rusty, if my senses were accurate- made it incredibly difficult to swallow the bile rising in my throat. I could only stare at it, in horror, and attempt to collect myself.

I'd have to clean it up eventually...I was expecting guests, after all. So I rose, stiffly, and cast my glance about the room. A little towel hung near my washstand, innocent and unused. I grabbed it up nearly at once, spinning around and tossing it on the misshapen puddle. I bent, mopping it up with quick, uncomfortable motions before tossing the soiled material into the fire. I returned to my seat and watched as the flames devoured the evidence of my disease.

The signs were clear- I didn't have much time left. Dread pounded through me, forcing my shoulders to hunch.

"Time...time..time..I need more time." I muttered to myself, casting a glance up at the clock on the wall. I'd have to hurry now- things would need to move effortlessly, smoothly, flawlessly. Everything hung in the balance of the outcome of this final act.

Again, I looked at myself in the lengthwise mirror. It was time to ready myself. I was clothed in my simple white meditation robes, and my hair was swept away from my face. I looked vulnerable. The simplicity didn't suit me, unfortunately it only made me look all that much smaller.

Effect was everything in this stage of my plan- and if I couldn't overpower Katara, everything was dashed to pieces.

I could hardly imagine that large of a failure.

When I deemed myself acceptable, black, shiny material was molded to my every contour. Along the edges, steel studs had been embedded in the thick material. My shock of white hair hung wild about my face- which appeared to just be skin stretched over bone. I took a deep, shuddering breath, and turned around to face the opposite wall. A scrap of soft blue material hung there, pinned up by a sharpened piece of metal.

I had hunched over that fragment of a broken hinge for hours, scraping away at the metal with my sword to try and make it into a suitable tack.

The cloth had come from a peddler in the market nearby. I recalled with vivid memory the day I had snatched the swath off of a roll of crudely dyed fabic. It had matched Katara's eyes almost exactly. But now, the color had faded from the constant hours of rubbing it between my fingers.

"Katara...I know you'll understand." I whispered, touching the tip of my pointer finger to the fabric.

It only hung there, quietly, as if contemplating my predicament.

ZUKO POV

I walked as if I had nothing to lose. My steps were slow, my feet heavy with emotions. I couldn't get her face out of my mind- that beautiful face...so marred by the hollowness in her eyes. It was as if a piece of her had died inside.

How could he stand to do this to her? How could he bear to watch her in such agony?

He didn't love her. This wasn't love- this was obsession, a need to possess something lovely. But in his desire to have her, he was destroying all that made her a magnificent anomaly in the monotonous world we lived in. I felt a surge of pain whip through me, and I stopped for a moment to collect my thoughts. But this time, there was no tree to lean against. There was no field to gaze at, no flower petals to caress in my hands.

There was only a blackened, dead landscape devoid of anything living. I glanced about, feeling some horrible shadow within clutch at my heart.

Fear.

I couldn't believe this. I was staring into the very heart of the monster, and I was afraid. Katara was faced with this challenge each and every day, and she held her head high until the very end. I shook my head at myself, disbelieving that I could possibly be doubting what I was about to do.

_That's right, boy, don't doubt yourself. Come on, come on now, you know where to find me. _

That voice resonated within me like a particularly low chord struck on an instrument. It pushed me forward, propelling me onwards with a reckless strength. I recognized the sound from a dream I had the other night- right before Katara had fallen into the horrible stupor.

It was the same dream that had showed me the way here. It seemed obvious- he wanted me to come to him. Well, I was on my way.

_Good. Come. See what awaits you. _

No wonder Katara was going half mad. This could get quite annoying. If he started talking to me too, I might begin to question my sanity.

"At least it isn't far...now.." I whispered to myself, pushing myself onwards again. The pathway was smooth and even, almost like stone. Every once in a while, I'd come across a small, insignificant pebble that lay harmlessly in my way.

I didn't notice much else. I kept my eyes to the ground, ignoring any sort of emotion that attempted to push its way through the age-old walls I'd created to keep people out.

But all of a sudden, I could see the beginnings of a building rising out of the ground.

Literally.

It was a massive, metal tower that slowly eased out of the ground, trembling only slightly as it did so. As I marveled at how it moved, I could feel the ground shaking beneath my feet. The tower was dark with thousands of inky splotches that seemed to be moving it out of the ground.

Yeah, this was definitely his place.

_Really? I didn't think I made it obvious enough._

I chose to ignore the highly sarcastic comment and continued walking forward.

When I reached the door of the tower, a cascade of black, shapeless forms oozed away from me. I clenched my hand around the handle of the door, giving it a yank and watching as a column of grey light poured over the interior. I was faintly surprised by the inside of the tower.

It was a circular room, painted in thousands of different shades of blues and purples. As I stepped inside, I realized that it was completely empty, save for a rickety looking metal staircase. The design was intricate at best, however unsteady it looked. I inhaled deeply, allowing the door to shut behind me and casting me into a half-darkness. I could spot shafts of light here and there, but otherwise, I depended on the stair rail almost entirely. With a sigh, I lit my hand with a ball of fire. The space before me was thrown into sudden light. I sucked in a deep breath. Just beyond where my right foot hovered, about to take a step, there was a massive hole.

"Close one..." I whispered, stepping over it gingerly and beginning the steep climb. My gut was writhing with terrible emotions- fear, namely. I shook my head slowly, stiffly, and leaned heavily on the railing for a moment.

Katara dealt with this kind of darkness everyday. It dwelled deep within her soul, tormented her even when she screamed for mercy. I saw the agony in her eyes each day, watched as it spread to every corner of her sanity. She fought every day to keep her head straight, to keep herself sane, to realize that she would beat this.

If she could do this, I could too.

I closed my eyes, reaching deep inside myself to gather the shattered calm and pull myself together. And so I began to climb the staircase, feeling the dread slowly ink away. I lit my palm with fire, and burnt away even the remembrance of chill.

The steps seemed to wear on forever, but I didn't allow myself to waver. I skirted around the many holes and loose planks in the dangerous staircase with agility I was suddenly very proud of.

And finally, towards the top, I saw a cold, blue light resonating from a door. There was a long stretch of hall leading up to the entrance way, the walls cold stone. The door was hanging off of its hinges, swinging back and forth ominously and creaking just the slightest bit. I glared at it and walked closer, stepping lightly so that I may turn and run if I had to. All my training, all of my years of fighting to keep myself calm, all those nights without sleep.

My every nerve would be put to the test now. I took a deep breath to steady myself, and hesitated just the briefest moment before putting the pads of my fingers on the steel and giving it a light push.

It swung open slowly, noiselessly. I glanced around the dimly lit room it revealed, and kept my every muscle tensed. It was empty.

"Stop hiding, you coward." I hissed, lighting my fists with fire. Silence greeted me. It pressed in around me, forcing my heartbeat to quicken with anxiety. Suddenly, a shadow stirred in the corner. I spun to face it, my every muscle readied for defensive action. But it had vanished as swiftly as it had appeared.

Everything was oddly still for a moment...agonizingly quiet. I swallowed noisily. He was hiding from me. He was readying himself to defeat me...and he couldn't face me like any other man would.

After that thought raced through my mind, a single black shadow sliced across the room and through my shoulder. It pierced the skin, drawing blood just as a blade might. I released a slight yelp of surprise, staggering slightly to one side before trying to recover.

As I glanced around, thousands of shadows began to gather in the corners of the room, turning into masses of black matter.

And then he appeared.

He walked out of the shadows as if he was some sort of possessed demon, his eyes flashing with hatred and contempt, ice boiling in the depths of his scowl. But I held my ground. I had to...for Katara. I had watched this torment for far too long.

This monster had caused her very soul to rip itself into pieces.

"That's a little extreme, isn't it?" Xai drawled, leaning forward slightly on an obsidian walking stick that had appeared in his hand. It was topped with a milky white stone. I forced myself to stay on my side of the room and respond as calmly as possible.

"I'm going to kill you. I hope you know that." My voice was dangerously low, resonating with a growl that trembled from the pit of my stomach. He smirked at me, bowing with a flourish and flicking his wrist towards me. Shadows spilled out of his shirt sleeves, rushing towards me with a new passion.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He mocked, curling his lip and rolling his eyes.

"There isn't a thing you can do to touch me, Fire Lord, just accept that now. It'll be more painless that way." His voice was smooth- I recognized it from the darkest nightmares that dwelled in my mind. I shook my head slowly, angling myself into a downward crouch.

"I won't stop until you're dead." I snarled, watching as the fire swelled in my hands. Xai only laughed quietly. The sound echoed around us, swelling in the halls until it rose goosebumps on my skin.

"Whatever you say." He whipped his walking stick towards me, releasing an arc of sword shaped shadows my way. I leapt fluidly to the side, feeling the familiar sensation of adrenaline coursing through my veins, lighting every nerve ending on fire and sending me far past the point of no return.

The battle that ensued was a blur in my mind. I was fighting better than I had in my entire life- I was moving like a machine, dodging every blow he sent towards me.

I was an animal.

Somehow, he managed to corner me in this strange stone room. I lashed out towards him, twirling in a mass of flames and attempting to graze him.

"I told you that you couldn't touch me." He whispered, a hint of smugness in his tone. I released a roar of anger, spinning towards him and managing to land a blow across his face.

His expression twisted into an unrecognizable grimace of absolute fury then...and I realized that now, I was in a place I didn't want to be. Cornered. In a shadowy place. I took a deep breath, prepared to leap to the side. But then, Xai's eyes rolled back into his head, and he twitched once violently. I backed away, horror inking across my face.

What had I unleashed now? What monster would slither out from the depths of his tainted soul?

It was a few moments before anything happened. I stood tensed, readying myself for whatever lay ahead. Sweat was slipping down the contours of my face and onto my chest. Xai's eyes swiveled back into place, locking onto mine with a powerful, capturing stare. One corner of his mouth turned upward in a half smirk, and then, all of a sudden, excruciating pain ripped through me. A scream of agony ripped through my body, sending me to the ground.

Cold.

It was everywhere- even the blood pulsing through my heart. I managed to crack open an eye long enough to see the thousands of shards of black flying towards me at the speed of light. I weakly held up my arm in front of my face, establishing some sort of protection before the shadows tore me to pieces.

But that pain was nothing compared to the deeply rooted agony that curdled in my very soul.

It wasn't long before I allowed the darkness to consume me... If only to escape the horrors of the world I currently inhabited.

AANG POV

I was sitting cross-legged on Appa's back, feeling calm for the first time in a very long time. Katara sat beside me, rocking back and forth while fiddling with the ends of her hair. I reached over to her, gently placing my hand on her shoulder. She jumped, glancing over at me with eyes wide with surprise.

"I still can't get used to the fact that you're back." She murmured, her voice painfully thin. I grasped her hand in both of mine, feeling it tremble and hating it.

"I need to tell you what happened, Katara. It's so different than I made it out to be...I'm sure you'll understand." I felt like I was admitting to some horrible crime- fessing up to a deep weakness inside of me. She only smiled a ghost of a smile and shook her head gently.

"I understand, Aang. I know that Xai made you do it." Katara bent her head as if weighted down by a terrible burden and finally rested it on my shoulder. I felt at peace.

"He said that if I didn't get rid of Zuko somehow, he'd kill someone. Well, I failed. I didn't kill Zuko. I blamed it on faulty labeling on the medicine bottles- but I really meant only to put him in a deep sleep. Then I made sure you were far...far...far...away...And so I tried to protect you. It worked, for a ways. But then he returned. I should have known that Zuko would need you by his side, and that you would need him."

Her eyes were wistful now, gazing out over the landscape with a tired eye.

"You don't need to explain, Aang." Katara whispered, looking down at my hands covering hers.

"Why?" I asked childishly.

"I knew, deep somewhere, that things weren't as they seemed."

Somehow, she seemed much older and wiser than I. Her youthful face was aged by sorrow, marred by the hardships of cruelty.

"We're here." Katara said quietly, staring downwards. I nodded. I had made the mistake of thinking she was frail- but she had only grown stronger. A sense of pride swelled in my heart as I watched her gather the fragments of soul into something of togetherness.

She had grown up- and I was still trying to figure out how to begin the process.

KATARA POV

As Appa neared the ground, I glanced over at Sokka with a serious look. He nodded to me once.

"We're behind you, Katara."

"All the way." Aang added, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Mmmphhmphh." The sudden muffled noise startled me, and as one of the saddle bags began to twitch, I realized we had acquired an extra passenger along the way. Sokka whipped out his boomerang, and Aang readied himself to open the saddlebag. I simply remained calm and poised, staring at the leather rucksack with a smooth expression.

When Aang whipped it open, Sokka prepared himself to charge.

"I'm with you too, Sugar Queen." Toph stuck her head out of the bag, her dark hair mussed and covering her eyes. I smiled a little at her. Sokka hurried to put his boomerang back, apologizing over and over.

"Yeah, yeah, save it, Snoozles. I know you weren't really gonna hack my head off with that stupid thing." She drawled, giving his chest a little shove and pushing herself down off of Appa's back.

Aang followed suit, and looked up at me. He extended his arms, as if to say that he'd catch me if I fell. I rolled my eyes.

"I may be absolutely exhausted and completely out of my mind, Aang, but I'm not incompetant." I slid down Appa's side, landing on the ground with a soft thump. Aang rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I figured." He tinged pink.

"So, Katara, what are we up against, exactly?" Toph asked, as an awkward silence fell over us. I sighed heavily.

"A monster." I whispered.

My words echoed in the silence around us, and seemed to gather more meaning as shadows danced across each of our faces. I shuddered. At any given moment, he could command those shadows to twist us into beasts of insanity..

"What does he...do? Does he bend?" Aang broke the silence, disturbing my dark thoughts. I shook myself out of my deep horrors.

"Well...not exactly. He bends shadows, and can hear your thoughts, and can enter dreams. I don't know what he is." I frowned, raking a hand through my hair. Toph groaned.

"Oh, that's just terrific." She muttered, kicking at the ground and scuffing up a cloud of dust. Sokka gave her a light shove.

"Shut it, Toph." He hissed, casting a worried glance my way. Toph stuck her tongue out in his direction.

"Come on, Katara, show us the way." Aang prompted, his eyes big and round and somehow just as haunted as mine. I nodded gently, smiling a whisper of a smile at him and reaching out to take his cold, dry hand in my clammy one. I reached for Sokka's hand with my other, and Toph grudgingly took Aang's left hand.

"All together now!" Sokka joked, giving me a nudge and grinning hugely. I shook my head and allowed a slightly more solid smile to ease over my face.

"I think it's this way." I took a step forward, inhaling shakily and beginning the journey.

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, we reached the spindly black tower that I knew to be Xai's. I squeezed Sokka's and Aang's hands, reaching deep inside of myself to calm my shattered nerves.

"Well, this is a depressing place." Sokka commented dryly, shaking his head. Aang shot him a dark look.

"If you knew what kind of man this was...no, not a man. A monster." His voice was a low snap, and Sokka flinched away.

"Please stop that." I whispered, my voice as thin and brittle as dry reeds. They glanced at me with sudden realization.

"She's right, boys. There's no use in fighting- unless we're fighting him."

_They won't get any closer. _

"Don't you dare." I muttered, feeling his presence slithering closer. Aang directed an intense look my way, and I realized he had heard it too.

_You know that they'll just get hurt if they come near me. I'll kill them. I don't care what it takes. Tell them to stay here and wait for you._

Aang and I opened our mouths at the same time. I nodded once. I would leave this job to him.

"Keep them safe." I whispered, releasing his hand slowly. Aang put a hand on Sokka's shoulder, and held him steady when I released my brothers hand.

"Where are you going, Katara?" He called, as I began to walk slowly to what seemed to be my certain end. Xai would never let me go. I kept silent, ignoring my brothers pleas for me to come back. Aang's quiet murmuring grew louder as I neared the large tower.

"Katara, come back!" Sokka's voice was desperate. I bit down hard on my bottom lip, reaching for the door handle, and wrenching it open. With a last glance, I looked at my friends over my shoulder. Toph was fighting to get past Aang, and Sokka was on his knees, begging for me to return to them.

As soon as I slipped inside and the door shut behind me, all was silent.

The room I stepped into was lit with thousands of tiny blue orbs that floated magically in the air around me. There was a small pond bubbling in front of me, with little fountains gurgling around it. A small wrought-iron bench stood near it, with a few blue pillows tossed onto it. I gazed around me with an air of amazement- how could he possibly have done this?

And why?

_You know why._

I shook my head, furrowing my brow and reaching out to touch one of the little lights. As I did, it bobbed away from me, as if it were alive. I walked slowly towards the pond, watching the surface ripple when the fountains splashed delicately. Peace was swelling in my heart, slipping through my veins like a drug.

I hadn't been in an environment like this in a while. Zuko had attempted to recreate the chill of home in my room, but the warmth of the Fire Nation was a constant reminder how out of place I was. It was as if I was home again. I felt peaceful, calmed. As if he had never saturated the corners of my mind with darkness- as if he had never whispered in my ear the mysteries of the heart of which I had never quite been able to understand till now. Somehow, I felt aged.

"Pain such as this does that to you." His voice soared above me, the sound very real and very near. Not in my head, as it had been these past few days, but actually close to me.

"I've realized this." I murmured, crossing the room to sit on the bench.

"May I join you?" The words continued to be disembodied. I nodded once. All of a sudden, a felt a whoosh of air, and Xai was soon sitting next to me. He leaned one hand on a black walking stick, a crooked smile adorning his face. Those now familiar eyes were strained, as if he was suffering a great deal.

"Do you like it here?" Xai commented casually, leaning back. For once, I was nothing but comfortable.

"I do. How did you-"

"No questions, Katara, my dear. Just enjoy the quiet." His voice was as fragile as the wind that whistled outside of the tower. I was extremely happy to do as he asked. I was oddly tired, as if I had walked miles to get here, and now that I was finally here, I only wanted to rest.

So I tilted my head back, my eyes slipping shut and sending me into a half consciousness.

"It's not too warm in here for you?" He asked suddenly, disturbing the trance I had fallen into. I had forgotten what the word warm meant. Wasn't it associated with fire? I smiled a little. I was being silly, there was no such thing as warmth or fire...

My eyes shot open, and I jerked upright. Warmth.

Zuko.

"What have you done to me?" I whispered, shaking the heavy blanket of sleep off of my mind and pushing myself to my feet. He remained sitting, expression stoic.

"Where is he, Xai? What did you do with Zuko?" I snapped, forcing myself to keep the image of fire burning in my mind. Xai only looked away from me.

"Answer me!" My voice rose, pitching through several octaves. He shook his head slowly once, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I had hoped that you would forget that name." He said quietly. Fury coursed through my veins now, awakening me from the drugged state I had fallen into. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I never will." The words made him flinch. But he rose, leaning heavily on the walking stick he kept firmly by his side.

"You hoped that sending me into a trance would make me forget the only man I've ever loved?" I hissed, my hands curling into fists. He rounded on me, his face livid with anger.

"You loved me far before you even knew his name!" The words ripped from his lips with a terrible snarl, and the room darkened all of a sudden. All of the little blue lights vanished. I fought to remain calm as the emotions surged in the air around me.

"I don't remember." I said pointedly, speaking to the vast expanse of darkness before me. His fingers grazed my hair.

"But you will." That same hand grasped mine gently, and tugged.

"Follow me."

Somehow I knew that he wouldn't lead me astray- he was, after all, one who dwelled entirely in darkness.

I was aware of the fact that I was climbing a staircase. Every so often, he would pull me in a new direction and hurry me along. His pace was quicker than mine, and I struggled to keep up. The darkness made me uncomfortable. I couldn't see where he was taking me.

When I could next see, we were standing in a white walled room with little decoration but a glass window lining one wall. A small waterfall gurgled in the corner nearest to the door. I could feel him adjusting the emotions in the room to a calm that weighed heavily on my shoulders. I was returning to feeling drugged.

"I've waited an eternity to show you what I have created here. I've waited for as long as I can remember to have you near to me again, to have you in my presence willingly. I don't think you'll ever be able to understand exactly how I feel.." That voice...that lovely voice...it lulled me deeper into a place where everything was dulled and less important. The only thing that mattered was that I heard his voice. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of the poisonous thoughts that he delivered to my weakening state. But I had to fight. I had to regain control, no matter what.

With his hands on my shoulders, he guided me to the window. I absentmindedly brushed his hands off of my shoulders, glaring up at him weakly. I reached forward to grip the steel bar that was bolted into place underneath the window. The chill of the metal brought me back to reality a little. Xai grasped my chin in his hand, turning my head to face the window.

"There, Katara. Feast your eyes on the man you love so."

* * *

My heart pulsed like a mad drum beat in my chest as I took in the sight before me.

The only man I'd ever loved was lying in a bloodied heap on the stone floor, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing. I clutched at the railing in front of me, my eyes unable to look away from the horrendous sight. My fingers were locked about the cold bar and my knuckles were stinging. Tears slipped down my cheeks silently, and went unnoticed. I was biting fiercely on my bottom lip, hoping that a terrified gasp wouldn't escape my mouth.

I'd lost the battle.

"Yes, my dear, you have. It's time to give in now." Xai whispered, his fingers dancing along my hair. I didn't budge.

"You've fought a gallant battle. But for his sake, you have to let go..." His voice grew softer still, and I could taste the victory in his words. I only stared blankly at the broken man in the room beyond- unblinkingly. I felt every tense muscle in my body loosen, one by one, and my fists unclenched.

"Good girl." Xai murmured words of encouragement into my ear. For once, I couldn't find the strength to shy away. I couldn't draw from my flame...I couldn't find the heat to fight. There was nothing within me. I was but an empty, hollow shell. Shivers danced along my skin as a cold chill set into the room.

The familiar, heart pounding emotions that shattered the darkness was gone. I couldn't find a single thing to hold on to...I was slipping. I was falling...forever falling..and there was nothing left to save me.

"Remember me." His voice was everywhere, entrancing, enrapturing, pulling me deeper into the darkness..

But then, out of nowhere, a pair of golden eyes fluttered open. I stared. Xai hadn't noticed...and I could only stare. As our gazes connected, the corner of his lips twitched upward. The simple motion ignited a spark that burned through my body, sending shudders down my spine. I took a deep, shaking breath, feeling as if my entire body was waking up.

"I see now." I whispered, my voice so low that I myself could barely hear it.

"What was that?" Xai skimmed his fingers across the surface of my skin. The sensation no longer affected me. It was almost as if Zuko had given me his warmth.

I turned slowly, my eyes locking on the electric blue orbs that hovered just beyond my face.

"Love is something to fight for." My voice was louder, surer, brighter. Xai looked confused, and he furrowed his brow. Was that fear resounding in his eyes?

"My dear, you're quite confused-" He began. I felt the corners of my mouth turning upward with confidence.

"When you feel as if you're alone.. When you feel as if nothing can save you... it is love that gives you the strength to go on. To stand up, dust yourself off, and say to yourself 'it'll be alright'." My voice was ringing with conviction. Xai only began to back away, his mouth pulling back across his teeth in a deadly snarl. His eyes were flashing with enmity- and his lips twitched, as if he was forming words only to take them back.

"I don't have time for this." The words he finally uttered were heavy with disappointment and regret, making my thoughts muddle with confusion. Suddenly, a cough rumbled deep in his chest, and he spun away from me to lean heavily against the concrete wall. He spat one, two, three mouthfuls of blood onto the ground, each splatter making me flinch away from him. His nails dug into the stone work as the spasms continued- his entire body heaving with every cough that rattled through his chest. A low whine escaped his lips- as if he was an animal in terrible...terrible agony...

Was I causing this pain?

"Yes, you're causing this." He hissed bitterly, turning to look at me darkly. Gone was the intimidating man I'd been unable to stray from a few moments ago. Xai was bent over, his teeth and lips stained with blood. He looked so thin and brittle, like a dead branch that would snap in two if I held it too tightly.

I felt the overwhelming need to reach out to him, to comfort him in some way.

But then I looked over my shoulder, back into the torture chamber that Zuko was hopelessly doomed to lay in.

"Release him." I whispered, stepping towards the glass to press my hands to it. I leaned my forehead against the smooth surface.

"Why should I?" Xai rasped, taking a shuddering gasp of air. I didn't dare look at him- I knew myself too well.

"Because if you do- and if you allow me to heal him- I'll stay here, with you." I murmured. The words reached Zuko, and his face went blank before he mouthed the word 'no'.

"Give him his bending back, let me heal him, and release him. It's that easy, Xai, and I'll stay with you." I turned to face him, my heart full of nothing but determination.

Xai looked wearily at the chamber, nodded once, and the door sprang open. A flood of shadows came rushing out, only to dissapate into thin air. The lantern near Zuko roared into flame, and I watched as he began to push himself into a sitting position.

He had agreed.

My eyes widened with awe, and I took a hesitant step away from the window. From there it was easy. I rushed into the room, collapsing to my knees by Zuko's side. He was bent over, gasping for air, choking on the excess oxygen that flooded into his lungs.

"Zuko, Zuko, Zuko..." I threw my arms around him, reveling in the sensation of his arms tightening about my waist. He wordlessly pressed his lips to the tip of my shoulder, kissing his way up to my throat, and finally to my lips. When he kissed me, I felt as if I had asleep a very long time and was just now learning what it meant to be awake.

"Spirits, Katara...I thought I was going to die...I thought I'd never hold you again...never..." He murmured, his voice raw with emotion. He leaned his head heavily on my shoulder, gripping me as tight as I could bear. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, stroking my right hand slowly through his hair.

"I'm so...so...so sorry..." My apology caused his head to jerk up in surprise.

"I need to heal you..." I didn't explain my apology. He would understand momentarily- they would be wasted words. Zuko nodded slowly, unraveling himself from me. I made quick work of healing him, thanking everything that was good that there was a bowl of water in the corner of the room.

When I was completely sure he could stand, I wrapped my arms around him once more.

"The exit is that way." I muttered against his chest.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Zuko questioned, looking down at me with a peculiar expression. I shook my head slowly.

"I'll come along in a moment...Please, go ahead without me." I forced the words out from numb lips. I knew he would understand...but would he go?

"Zuko, please." I repeated myself once more, giving his chest a light shove. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not leaving without you, you know that, Katara. So just come on." His hand slipped down to grasp my wrist loosely.

"The deal was that he may leave, not the two of you. Go on, boy, turn around, get out of here." Xai staggered out towards us, his eyes filled with an ageless agony.

Then suddenly, as if possessed, Zuko began to move towards the huge stone door. It disgusted me- he was like a puppet, attached to the puppetmaster by invisible strings that controlled his every move.

But I knew that I had to save him...the only person in this world that made me feel alive.

"Katara, please...please don't do this..." Zuko's face contorted in pain as he thrashed against my control. I watched the battle rage within him as he fought for dominance over his own body. But no matter what he did, my grip was far too tight. Before I could even say goodbye, he was gone.

And all was quiet.

I felt like vomiting. Bloodbending always left me feeling dangerously tainted. I could practically feel Xai's stare on my back as I tried to contain the emotions raging within myself. Tears dewed in the corners of my eyes, and I reached up to wipe them away slowly.

"Are you ready to remember yet?" Xai called tiredly from behind me. I nodded gently, and turned to face him.

"Then I suggest we hurry. I don't have much time." He muttered, trying to stand straight. As he did so, another cough rumbled through him, and I closed my eyes as he retched up more blood. The agony this man was feeling was unbelieveable- what could he possibly need from me this badly?

"You to remember." He hissed from between clenched teeth.

I could only stare at him blankly, helplessly.

"Sit down." Xai muttered, gesturing stiffly to the couch nearby. I crossed the room, using all the control that remained in my body to keep myself calm. He followed me, limping along crookedly behind me before collapsing heavily onto the couch next to me.

A moment of silence passed, where the only sound in the room was Xai's labored breathing. Once he had gained slight relief, he reached slowly across the distance between us. His cold fingers skimmed across mine, and I shivered. The slightest of flinches raced along his slim frame, and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

So I curled my fingers around his frigid ones. I took a slow, quiet breath, steadying myself for whatever lay ahead.

The words he uttered I would never have expected in a thousand lifetimes.

"You don't remember anything, Katara, but I remember everything. You saved me. You pulled me out of the darkness. You gave me the strength to go on. And now, I exist in a world filled with demons and shadows just so that I may have one last moment with you."

**There you have it. **

**Please, please, please review.**

**5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER. **

**You know the drill(:**

**~Nightfall26**


	27. My One and Only

**Chapter 27 already? I feel like it's ending too soon ):**

**Enjoy!**

**~nightfall26**

_A moment of silence passed, where the only sound in the room was Xai's labored breathing. Once he had gained slight relief, he reached slowly across the distance between us. His cold fingers skimmed across mine, and I shivered. The slightest of flinches raced along his slim frame, and I could see the hurt in his eyes._

_So I curled my fingers around his frigid ones. I took a slow, quiet breath, steadying myself for whatever lay ahead._

_The words he uttered I would never have expected in a thousand lifetimes._

_"You don't remember anything, Katara, but I remember everything. You saved me. You pulled me out of the darkness. You gave me the strength to go on. And now, I exist in a world filled with demons and shadows just so that I may have one last moment with you."_

* * *

AANG POV

My arms were throbbing dully from holding Sokka back. He had screamed Katara's name over and over again, and now his voice had been reduced to a rasp. He hung, limp, in my grasp, quiet sobs choking his every breath. I had long past stopped trying to console him. Toph was simply silent, seated on the ground next to me. For once, she didn't comment on the matter at hand.

For once, I didn't enjoy the silence.

Just as the quiet began to tease at my nerves, I decided to bend a light breeze. The wind rattled through the dead tree branches above our heads, the night air chilling my bones. I shivered.

It seemed a hopeless situation. She'd gone in a very long time ago...worry had long since begun knawing away at my heart. But she'd be okay. I was sure of it. She was always okay. She always made it through.

She had to return to us.

To me. I'd just found her; I couldn't lose her again.

I stood, Sokka squirming in my grip, my palms sweating with anticipation. Suddenly, the door began to inch open. I jumped a little, dropping Sokka on accident. He whimpered a little, pathetically, as I began to walk towards the door. My pace quickened, as did my heart beat. It fluttered like a trapped bird. I had to see those lovely, lovely, lovely blue eyes...

"Katara?" I called, ever so hopeful that she would emerge.

Instead, the person who walked through the door was one with golden eyes. Zuko. Those eyes were glazed with exhaustion, and his skin was marred with injuries. Blood was everywhere; across his face, down his chest, dripping from his hands.

My heart skipped a beat. Who's blood was that? His? Or someone elses? I could feel my nails digging into my palms.

As soon as he grew close to us, he crumpled to the ground like a broken doll. Blood stained the dying grass around him. I stood frozen. Where was Katara? Had he abandoned her?

I stared at his limp body in shock, unsure of what to do now.

"Where is she?" I was numb. My lips could barely form the words. When Zuko didn't move, I repeated my query, except this time with more volume. Again, he remained still. Toph frowned deeply, reaching over to touch my arm. I flinched away from the contact.

"Zuko!" I bit, emotion surging in my chest. She had to be okay. She had to be.

"I think you should see if he's alright, Aang." Toph whispered.

"I don't care! I want to know if Katara's okay!" I snapped. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, guilt washed over me. He loved Katara; there was no way he'd just abandon her. He'd rather die. My shoulders slumped. I'd hurt this man so much, the least I could do was to see if he was still alive.

So I walked to his side and knelt by him. I prodded his shoulder gently.

"Zuko?" My voice cracked. He shuddered once, struggling to face me. I found only enmity in his expression.

"Why are YOU here?" Bitterness edged his words. Wincing, I scooted away from him. I should have known he'd be angry with me; after all, I tried to kill him to steal his girl. I'd have to explain everything to him later. I was hopeful that he'd forgive me.

Someday.

Toph joined me soon enough, and he allowed her to help him to his feet. He hissed in pain as her hands connected with an open wound.

"I'm sorry." She murmured earnestly, letting him lean on her.

"She's still in there with that...thing. Whatever he is, he's starting to crumble." Zuko struggled to speak, massaging his throat with his uninjured hand.

"How could you let her stay?" Sokka spat, furious from his seat on the ground. Zuko, wiping the blood from his face, delivered a glare to Sokka that made him shudder and look away meekly. His eyes were as sharp as the edge of a knife.

"She bloodbended. I had no choice in the matter of leaving."

"Come on, Zuko. Sit down. We're just waiting for her." Toph cajoled. She was acting strangely pleasant to the Firebender. I raised an eyebrow. I knew they were friends, but I couldn't believe that she trusted him enough to be so kind. She was never this sweet to anyone; not even to me.

"You're just waiting? Why don't you go in there and try and save her?" His words stung like a whip. Zuko whipped his head around to direct his stony glare to her. She, however, maintained her calm.

"Because she can save herself, Zuko. We just have to trust her." Toph said quietly.

"I promised I'd always be there to save her. That I'd never leave her alone with that monster. You don't understand what it does to her, Toph. You haven't seen her eyes after he's been toying with her; it drains her a little more each time. He's killing her, and there's nothing I can do." A rough sob choked him, and he sat down on the ground to bury his face in his hands.

"It's not your fault. She chose to stay." I murmured, surprising myself and him by the words that tumbled from my mouth.

"If he's hurt her...I'll never be able to forgive myself." Zuko whispered brokenly, drooping.

"I won't be able to forgive you, either." Sokka grumbled, from a far off corner. Toph slapped him across the head.

"Shut up, Snoozles. We don't need that right now."

Zuko shut his eyes against the noise, and I watched as he sunk deeper into himself. He was just like me; we both fell to pieces without Katara.

* * *

KATARA POV

His eyes were resonating with a deep, ancient agony. It both troubled me and captivated me.

Mostly troubled me.

The barrage of emotions I felt when I was in his presence confused me. I hardly knew what to believe in. Xai...was that a name from a long forgotten past? My mind was caught in a snowy day, somewhere far off, somewhere I couldn't remember being...

Or could I? I stared at him, perplexed.

Wasn't that my home? Wasn't that snowy place the Northern Water Tribe?

I suddenly remembered the insignia of the Northern Water Tribe painted on the bottom of the note he had sent me. How were the two linked? Confusion. Too much confusion.

And what had he hoped to achieve by frightening me?

What had he hoped to achieve by killing Zuko...?

Oddly, I felt as if I was ready to learn the answers to the flood of questions plaguing my mind. I nodded to myself, quietly. Yes. I was ready. It was time.

I allowed myself to sink deeper into the depths of emotion that I had prior fought so hard against.

"You have to relax, 'Tara. Lay down your weapons, allow your walls to crumble. You're safe; I'd never let anything hurt you." His voice was soothing, calming, granting me the ability to release the years of tension that weighed so heavily upon my shoulders.

_cold._

"Let go."

_coldeverywhereiceinmyveins._

"Close your eyes, 'Tara." He'd never called me that before. Not many people did. Not many were allowed to.

_Wind blows, a harsh reminder that we're not the only element in this world. I dance through the whirling snow._

_Ice blue eyes graze my soul. _

"Yes, that's it. Live there- live in the moment. Let go of everything that troubles your mind." The voice was suddenly eerily familiar. My stomach clenched.

_"Don't leave me behind, Xai!" Echoes of laughter._

_"I'd never leave you behind." It's his voice; solemn. He appears in front of me, arms spread out as if to embrace me, his every breath threatening to blow me away. I stepped forward. I needed to feel those arms around me. I needed to feel his hands in my hair, lips at my ear, whispering that everything would be alright. I needed him as if he were a drug I was hopelessly addicted to. _

"Years of repression...let them all go. You're living in the moment, now, release yourself. Unchain your mind." I yearned to hear that voice. I knew it. I had to have it. I needed to have it resonate within me.

_I stood on the edge of a precipice, staring out at all the mistakes I was about to make. He stood in the center, his arms extended, his lips curved upward in a chilly smile, his voice calling for me. _

_"'Tara." The single word ripped through me as if insults had spilled from his lips. _

_I had no choice but to obey. The sensation was similar to falling into a deep sleep. My mind was blurred, each step as heavy as if iron chains held me down. But I went to him. I felt his arms wrap around me. I felt his lips skim my cheek, my forehead, my hair. And none of it felt wrong. I leaned into his embrace. My eyes closed lazily at his touch; as if I actually enjoyed it. _

_I felt...peaceful._

"_You know I'd never leave you, don't you, 'Tara? I'm always going to come back. I promise." He hooked his finger under my chin, tilting my face up to meet his gaze. Strangely, sadness was welling in my eyes._

_"Don't leave, Xai. I'm tired of you leaving. I just want you to stay here, with me, forever. Please, please, please." I whispered, a shiver passing through my body. Xai paused._

_"I want nothing more than to stay with you forever. To be able to protect you. You know I've always wanted to protect you. But I've never been able to because of this...illness." His mouth curved downwards in distaste._

_Yes, that was right. He was sick. He'd always been sick. For as long as I could remember, Xai had been the most fragile creature I'd ever known. While I was learning how to bend, Xai watched from his window. It was infrequent that he was ever allowed to step outside. _

_Sokka, my ever sensitive brother, made fun of him constantly, teasing his weakened state. "Coward!" He'd shout, sticking his tongue out at him. I'd swat him then, frowning deeply and refusing to mend his socks for the next week. _

_Xai was special to me. He was nearly four years older than I, and his mother still treated him like a child. All because of his delicacy, his frailness that he had acquired through her mistakes.  
_

_"I'm just going away for a little while so I'll be able to get stronger for you, Katara. After all, you only deserve the best." A smile danced in his eyes. I shook my head violently._

_"You ARE the best." My voice cracked once. Xai chuckled. _

_"I'm flattered that you think that, really, dear, I am." _

_"And I mean it! Please, Xai, they treat me like I'm meaningless-" _

_"Don't listen to them. You are far from meaningless. You're special, Katara, and they don't see it because they're blind with envy."_

_I shoved once, hard, against his chest, frustration welling in my heart. I struggled to keep the tears from pouring down my cheeks._

_"I need you to stay..." My words came out choked. A gentle hand skimmed across my cheek, wiping away the tears that betrayed my emotions._

_"But it is for you that I go." He murmured, pulling me back into his arms. I allowed the sobs to come then, to burst forth as uncontrollably as the day my mother died. Xai simply smoothed my hair, holding me. _

_"Don't worry, 'Tara. I'm not leaving yet." _

_"How long?" I croaked. I lifted my face from his chest. _

_"I'm not sure. But don't worry. I'll be sure to say goodbye." _

_Goodbye was my least favorite word. As we stood there, emotions raging, I discovered that I didn't ever want to be any place else. _

_The next day, as I was tending to the growing holes in the side of our hut, I noticed a figure all in black race through the snow. I paused. I thought. I was puzzled. _

_"Xai?" I called hesitantly. He wasn't leaving. No, he had promised that he'd say goodbye before he did that. _

_"Follow me." I knew his voice like no other. I knew the cadence of it, I knew the rise and fall of emotion within it. It was a relief, to hear it. It meant he wasn't gone yet. _

_So I followed. The snow swirled about me like a vortex of lily petals. I wanted to be near him soon. I needed to be. As I approached him, I noticed he was wearing nothing but a black kimono. I frowned._

_"Xai?" I reached out to him cautiously. Maybe his fever had spiked again. _

_"I just wanted you to know that you're the one person that I will miss." He whispered. I swallowed noisily._

_"If you didn't leave, you wouldn't have to miss me." It was a weary attempt to keep him with me. _

_"This isn't goodbye, 'Tara. I promise. You'll think I'm gone, but always remember I'll come back for you. I'll come back and save you- I'll take you to the safest place on earth. I want you to be safe." He spoke quickly, rubbing his hand through his stubby white hair. I'd always liked his hair, it reminded me of snow. While everyone else was tan and dark haired around here, he was pale; blending in with the glaciers. I loved it._

_"I don't want you to leave." I repeated my plea, hoping to the spirits that he would remain with me. He had always been here; when I lost my mother especially. I had refused to see anyone but Sokka and him then. _

_"I'll be back." He stepped closer, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. His hands, gripping mine, suddenly pulled me to him. I fought to keep myself calm; his heartbeat was the only reassurance. _

_I looked up at him. His eyes, blurring with the slightest hint of tears, were set on mine. In that moment, everything changed. I felt a tugging in my heart, a buzzing in my head, a stirring in my stomach._

_And then he kissed me. _

_As soon as it happened, he was gone. Why had he done that? Why would he make me even more attached if he was only going to leave me?  
_

_Touching my fingers to my strangely warm lips, I watched his black robe fading away. He was headed for the village. I followed; again._

_Things moved as usual. Dinner was prepared, everyone was eating, laughter filled the hall. When the men had finished eating, it was time for the women and children to eat their marginally smaller meals in the kitchen. I took my seat next to Xai, smiling at him gently. He covered my hand with his without looking at me. _

_After dinner concluded, I busied myself in the kitchen like I did every evening. The male children ducked out of dish duty as fast as they could. _

_But tonight was different. _

_A commotion sounded in the dining hall, followed by a scraping of chairs against stone and shouts of frenzied men. I stuck my head out of the door. _

_"Katara, we need your help. Come back here!"_

_It was easy to slip through the doorway and into the main hall. My footsteps echoed in the empty, cavernous room. Dishes lay everywhere, forgotten, overturned, messy._

_I grabbed Sokka's coat from the rack, ignoring the remarks from the other women. I had to find out what was going on. Outdoors, I could hear cries._

_Disturbing cries. Cries that curdled blood and frightened children._

_"Don't let him fall!" _

_What?  
_

_I hurried now, as if my own life depended on it. I ran through the snow as if I could fly, Sokka's too-big coat flapping around me. My legs burned, my lungs gasped, my eyes were wide with fear. _

_I followed the men to the edge of the cliff._

_"Where is she? Find her!" My father's voice was scarily loud. I stopped, suddenly, quivering. The men scrambled, and turned around to see me. _

_"There she is. Come here, Katara." _

_As I walked closer to his extended hand, Father pulled me to his side and walked me to the edge._

_A pair of pale hands clung to the side, shaking with the effort of holding on. Those hands belonged to my dearest friend, my sole confident...Xai. _

_As soon as his eyes met mine, a smile curved up the corners of his mouth._

_And he let go of the cliff edge. _

* * *

XAI POV

She lay upon the couch, her eyes shut, her hands clasping mine. The warmth from her palms soothed me a little. I cast my gaze around the room, breathing slowly through my nose.

"Just a little longer, please. Let me stay with her a little longer." My voice had been reduced to a dull rasp.

All of this had to be worth it. I had sacrificed too much to let my life be a waste; however short.

"I missed you, 'Tara..." I murmured, releasing one of her hands to trace the flushed curve of her cheek. She'd understand soon.

And then this all would be worth it.

* * *

ZUKO POV

I missed her.

I missed the gentle smile that kept my head in the game, kept me concentrated. Missing her was like a disease; it wasn't good for me. She was supposed to be beside me. Her eyes anchored me to the ground, tethered me to reality. Without her, I felt as if I was floating through a world unknown.

Aang's incessant whining wasn't helping. It was Katara this, Katara that, how could you leave her in there, Zuko?, I mean really, Zuko, she's defenseless!, Katara, Katara, Katara.

I could only shake my head with irritation. And Sokka wasn't helping. "I don't care if she blood bended, I would have found a way to drag her out!"

Right. If there had been a way, I would have done it.

I chose to keep these thoughts to myself, unless I wanted a boomerang lodged in my head.

I was getting extremely annoyed. The fact that I was covered in injuries really wasn't helping, either. At least Toph was keeping her bitter comments to herself, just as I was.

This seemed like a good thing, until I noticed how sadly she looked at Aang. He was still going on about Katara- Zuko! You should have saved her!- of course it hurt her. I frowned.

Aang was blind. He couldn't see past his own infatuation to see that there were deeper things in life. I had pushed past the barrier long ago. I had tasted true love. It was impossible to tear myself away from it, now.

Katara was everything. Nothing else mattered to me; not even my own life.

If he hurt Katara in any way, I would tear down that tower until I reached him. I kept trying to tell myself that she was going to walk out of those doors any moment... She would defeat him, wouldn't she?

She had to. Her life depended on it...

As did my own.

**I think I'll keep you all in suspense for at least another chapter...(;**

**Hopefully, this little tidbit was enough to hold you over! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER.**

**You know the drill! **

**Love,**

**~nightfall26**


	28. Snatches of Memories

_Aang was blind. He couldn't see past his own infatuation to see that there were deeper things in life. I had pushed past the barrier long ago. I had tasted true love. It was impossible to tear myself away from it, now._

_Katara was everything. Nothing else mattered to me; not even my own life._

_If he hurt Katara in any way, I would tear down that tower until I reached him. I kept trying to tell myself that she was going to walk out of those doors any moment... She would defeat him, wouldn't she?_

_She had to. Her life depended on it..._

_As did my own._

* * *

__AANG POV

I couldn't stand this. I was sitting here in agony waiting for Katara. How many times had this happened? How many nights had I laid awake, hoping, begging, pleading for her to love me in return?

Memories flashed through my mind, moments, brief snatches of my time with her.

I missed her.

I needed her.

I sat back on my haunches, rubbing my hands over my scalp and trying my best not to tear up. I was too emotional. Often, people had said that she hadn't wanted me due to my childishness or my lack of maturity.

I was over 100 years old. I'd been waiting for her a long, long time.

I could wait longer still.

**Hi guys,  
I'm guessing that the Zutara fandom has reduced in size somewhat, since I got only a few reviews for my last chapter. This made me a little sad.  
So, the deal is... I'm withholding my next chapter until I get some reviews from my dear readers (:  
Thank you so much to those who have given this story love, I really do appreciate it. **

**__****~nightfall26**


	29. The Intimacy of Death

**I love you guys. Thank you so so so much for your lovely reviews and notes, I feel so special (:**

**Here you go, Chapter 29 at last. I know it's not the longest, but it should answer a few of your questions!**

_~nightfall26  
_

_Aang was blind. He couldn't see past his own infatuation to see that there were deeper things in life. I had pushed past the barrier long ago. I had tasted true love. It was impossible to tear myself away from it, now._

_Katara was everything. Nothing else mattered to me; not even my own life._

_If he hurt Katara in any way, I would tear down that tower until I reached him. I kept trying to tell myself that she was going to walk out of those doors any moment... She would defeat him, wouldn't she?_

_She had to. Her life depended on it..._

_As did my own._

* * *

XAI POV

Things were moving slowly. My fingers were dancing between Katara's, and I felt a strong sense of intimacy in that moment. Her eyelids were shut, those familiar long lashes casting shadows on her cheekbones. I swallowed against the blood rising in my throat.

"I'll be here when you wake up, 'Tara. You know I promised I'd come back for you." My voice was barely above a rasp. I ripped my gaze away from her face, swaying back and forth to gather my will. I had to be here when she remembered. I had to see those eyes look upon me in love once more. I had to feel her hands in mine, her forehead tilted against mine, her arms around me. I had to see that smile that I knew was just for me. It'd been agony – no. It had been a lifetime of suffering knowing that she had tricked me.

She'd promised.

And she had lied.

"It should be about time for you to see what I've been through now, 'Tara. Please, please understand. I never meant to hurt you." I whispered dully, closing my eyes for a moment.

A sigh whistled through her parted lips. I only held my fingers against the back of her hand, keeping as little contact between us as possible. The chill of my presence was enough to cause discomfort for her.

I glanced heavenward again, begging, pleading, hoping for more time.

KATARA POV

The ultimate sorrow that inked through my veins was paralyzing. He was my childhood love. I knew that now. I watched his face fade away, I watched him hit the water. I felt the numbness of loss.

And then I felt nothing. That must have been when I forgot-**  
**

I was suddenly traveling.

I didn't know where, I didn't know how, but Xai was taking me back to someplace he needed me to recall.

But when I opened my eyes again, I was looking through his mind. I was seeing everything he was, I was a part of him.

No, it was more than that. I was him.

I was in one of his memories.

XAI POV

_My heart shattered when I saw her face. She was so innocent, so beautiful, so lovely in that moment. I wanted to hold her in my arms again so badly. I wanted to rush back, to tell her that everything would be alright. _

_Even though I knew it wouldn't. _

_The doctor had told me not three weeks ago that I only had a limited amount of time left in my life. The illness that had plagued me all my life was catching up to me. Constant care and love had kept me alive all these years, but soon, it wouldn't matter. Soon, I'd be a part of the swirling snow. _

_It took every ounce of strength I had to let go of the cliff face. I scrunched my eyes shut, but I couldn't block the sound of her screams from my ears. _

_I was silent. I knew the water wouldn't harm me. Even though I wasn't a bender, I knew enough about the waves to realize that they would cushion my fall. _

_To a degree, anyways. _

_I barely felt the impact. I was numb with cold as it was, the water had hardly any effect on my frozen limbs. I drifted for a moment, allowing Katara's face to fill my mind. Someday, when I saw her again, she would forgive me. I knew she would. _

_A breadth of a second later, I found myself bobbing to the surface. The chill of the air touched my lips almost affectionately. My eyes were still shut, but I could feel the warmth of the mid day sun on my face. Did she think I was dead? Of course. Any reasonable human being would assume that. But I had been protected, not only by the water, but by the secrets I kept. _

_The day after I had been told my life was ending, I had struggled through the snow drifts, blind with agony. The grief that tore through me was audible—and someone heard my cries. _

_"Come here." It was but a whisper on the wind, but it was comforting. _

_"I know your pain, young one. I can offer understanding." The voice was of a woman's… and she didn't sound too far away. I glanced about, wondering if I was going crazy._

_"You're not going crazy, I can assure you." In front of me appeared a middle-aged woman, stooped as if the very act of standing aged her. Her eyes were withered with pain, but her face was youthful._

_"Come here." She repeated her words, extending her arms out to me. I staggered forward. _

_"You're not alone, little one." She wore gloves made of a dark fur, they were warm in my cold hands. Leading me along gently, I felt a sense of calm overtake me. We walked for a ways- I didn't bother to keep track of the time. My mind was a haze of pain. When the mouth of a cave met my tired gaze, she turned back to me and smiled. _

_"I call this home." Her voice, soft, was peaceful. Inside, there was a fire and several mats. The walls were hung with blue fabric._

_"You don't get cold?" I blurted. A laugh trickled from her mouth, small and red and curved downwards. _

_"No, little one. I haven't gotten cold in a very long time." I wondered why._

_"All will be explained, don't you worry. Come and have a seat." Was she hearing my thoughts?_

_"Yes, your thoughts are rather loud. I can hear you quite clearly." I gave a start, my eyes wide with trepidation. What was her story? I was eager to find out. I took my seat on a mat, warming myself by the crackling fire. _

_"I've been cursed with the power of shadow bending." Her voice was softer, still. I strained to hear her._

_"What's shadow bending?" Curious, I crossed my legs and folded my hands. _

_"I can hear thoughts, enter the world of the dream, and bend shadows." She took one white hand out of her glove, and as she did so, the shadows from the flickering flames danced about her. They were quiet swirls of blackness, and I felt somewhat startled. _

_"They won't hurt you." She murmured. _

_"I've never heard of a shadow bender before." _

_"That's because I'm the only one. It is a power passed down to a single heir once someone becomes too weak to continue. I've had this since I was small; hardly old enough to be without my mother. But I was alone. My parents had died in a tragic accident, and I was trying to survive on my own. Then he came, like a darkness over the land, and taught me the ways. Before I knew it, he had gone, like a wounded animal dragging itself somewhere still so that it may die in peace." Her voice was almost wistful by this point. _

_"I know I'm just a strange woman telling you a story, child, but I knew you would appreciate it. There's a girl- Katara- yes?" I nodded carefully._

_"She loves you very much. And you're very ill. I can teach you a way to survive long enough to capture her love." _

_With that said, she gave me careful instructions to fake my own death. It was easy for her to cast her powers over my friends and family, to make them forget I ever existed, to erase me from their memories. _

_She promised that Katara would never forget me. _

_I wouldn't accept, otherwise. _

_Being a water bender as well as a shadow bender, her capabilities would see that I fell harmlessly into the waves. _

_Which I did._

_And here I was, floating along. _

_Before long, I could see the shoreline. And on it, her cloak kissed the water's edge. I clambered out of the water, shaking myself to dry off a little. _

_"Come, you have done very well." She threw her cloak about my shivering shoulders and guided me back to her cave. _

_Over the next few years, she slowly taught me the motions of shadow bending. She taught me the rules to play by—there were several. One of which was that I must find one dwelling and hide it from the world in any way possible. I was to exist as if I was dead. _

_I carried out her every instruction flawlessly, and when the day came for her to pass her powers down to me, she was looking particularly tired. Her eyes were sunken._

_"Xai, I have taught you all I can teach you. You have excelled in every area, you have shown hunger. So now, I give you my burden, so that I may rest at last." With a careful sigh, her shoulders slumped a little._

_A rush of air slammed me back against the cavern wall, and all at once, I could feel the cold slowly fading away. I heard the voices of a thousand broken souls, and I could feel their suffering as if it was my own._

_"Go now, Xai." She muttered, leaning back against the wall. A tremendous shiver passed through her body, and I watched as the life left her eyes. _

_I had never even learned her name._

_Time went by, and I perfected my plans. It wasn't hard to follow her, she traveled with a powerful bender. Her skills were far beyond anything I had imagined, and her bravery shocked me. _

_But it was really her eyes that sent me reeling. They were such a perfect shade of cerulean that I felt as if I was back home, floating in the ocean once more. _

_I watched as she rose against the strongest power in the world and bested it. _

_I watched as she turned into a woman right before my eyes._

_I watched as others all around her fell in love with her beauty and her kindness and her spirit._

_I watched as she gave her heart to another. _

_And my soul burned. _

_The first time I discovered that she didn't remember me, betrayal surged through me. I didn't leave my home for a week, and my careful planning was thrown off somewhat. The prior shadow bender had only given me enough time to capture Katara's love again—that trickster. She was taking me to death's door, to the very brink of my strength, and forcing me to use everything I knew to trap Katara like a feral animal._

_She hadn't cared about me. She had only wanted to rid herself of a curse that had crushed her like a flower underneath someone's heel._

_Katara shouldn't have to pay for this mistake. She shouldn't be hurting. I shouldn't be hurting her friends.  
_

_She was so much more lovely than that. She deserved so much more than a cage. _

_I almost regretted taking advantage of the Avatar. _

_Almost._

_I almost felt bad, whispering lies into the ears of those who would listen so that she and the Fire Lord would be parted. _

_But the satisfaction of knowing she could be mine overruled any tears I might had shed for the Firebender.  
_

_When the Avatar failed me, I had to resort to my own will power once again. Time was my enemy. The illness was accentuated by the massive amounts of energy it took to use my newly acquired powers. I came home drained and occasionally coughing blood. Life was not like I thought it would be. _

_The Firebender, Zuko, was stubborn. He forced his way back into her life. He pushed against me, resisted me, stayed with her almost every moment. His love for her was never ending, it was boundless, limitless, and I couldn't touch it. I couldn't make her stop trusting him. I couldn't force my way between them. The passion they shared ripped me into shreds. _

_I was finding him acutely annoying._

_The annoyance grew to the point of hatred. _

_Hatred that boiled within my heart like a disease waiting to be released upon the world. I craved her like a drug. So I kept close tabs on her. This called for visiting her dreams nearly every night. When I began creating dream worlds for myself to inhabit so that I might speak to her, excitement built within me. _

_My days were focused entirely on her._

_But when I approached her, I was nothing but disappointed.  
_

_She didn't remember me._

_The fear in her eyes was killing me. Her pain was my pain, her tears were my tears. We were connected, could she not see that?  
_

_No matter what I did, she couldn't see that I was only doing this because I loved her. I needed her with me again, I needed her to save me. _

_I was running out of time. _

KATARA POV_  
_

As I separated from Xai's memories, I felt myself being pulled through several events in succession. I watched as we grew up together, I watched as we cared for each other. I saw the love in his eyes and the love in my own.

Why had I forgotten? How could someone forget something so beautiful? A gasp tore from my throat, tears welled in my eyes, and I woke up. I sat up, sobs ripping from my lungs.

"You're awake." Xai was hunched over, his hand hovering over mine. Blood spotted his cheeks.

"Yes." I reached over, my hands grasping his as tightly as I could bear. The icy chill stung my fingers.

"Do you remember?" His voice was cracked and tired, and the life was fading slowly from his eyes. The fight was ending.

Xai was dying.

The grief from a childhood self rushed through me, and I continued to sob without restraint. I was living in the moment, still, and I couldn't bear the thought of his death. My heart pulsed with such sudden caring that I feared it would burst.

"You can't die." I whispered brokenly, grasping his arms to pull myself to him. His eyes, hollow as they were, sparked.

"I don't have much time left, 'Tara-"

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that."

"It's the truth. I only had so much time left in me. I can't go on living like this, Katara. These powers were meant to harm, and I have harmed many. I've hurt you beyond comprehension, and I fear that I will never be forgiven for my acts."

He was so sorrowful, so wounded, so tired. I continued to cry silently, the tears slipping down my cheeks uncontrollably.

"I just had to see you again, I just had to make you remember. Seeing you look at me with so much fear and hatred was painful, Katara, like you wouldn't believe-"

I reached across the space between us, my hands shaking with the emotion that crackled between us, and pressed my lips to his.

"You're forgiven."

**There you have it. **

**I actually cried while writing this chapter...I'm a little embarrassed c:**

**5 Reviews or no next chapter, my lovelies. Please, please tell me if you shed a tear too.  
**

~nightfall26


	30. An Ecstasy of Peace

**Heeeeello everyone! Please enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review? It really makes me happy to see what you guys think (:  
lovelovelove!  
~nightfall26**_  
_

_"I don't have much time left, 'Tara-"_

_"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that."_

_"It's the truth. I only had so much time left in me. I can't go on living like this, Katara. These powers were meant to harm, and I have harmed many. I've hurt you beyond comprehension, and I fear that I will never be forgiven for my acts."_

_He was so sorrowful, so wounded, so tired. I continued to cry silently, the tears slipping down my cheeks uncontrollably._

_"I just had to see you again, I just had to make you remember. Seeing you look at me with so much fear and hatred was painful, Katara, like you wouldn't believe-"_

_I reached across the space between us, my hands shaking with the emotion that crackled between us, and pressed my lips to his._

_"You're forgiven."_

* * *

ZUKO POV

What was going on? My mind was reeling.

The minutes were passing by slower and slower. My breath was coming in short, raspy gasps, and my heart pounded against my rib cage. Where was she?

She had to be okay. She had to be. She had to be. That...that demon, that monster, that _thing_ was in such terrible condition...he couldn't have hurt her. It was impossible. Katara was strong.

_I would never hurt her. _

I shuddered, a chill raising goosebumps along my skin. There was his voice again, whistling through my head. Aang winced as well, and I knew we suffered from the same diseased sound in our ears.

"She'll be fine."

The words were spoken with the slightest hesitance, almost as if they were hard to believe.

"She'll be fine."

I nodded. Of course she would be. She always was. Always.

"She'll be fine." Toph repeated this phrase over and over again, muttering the mantra as if it would save Katara from the fate we all hoped she wouldn't fall prey to.

* * *

KATARA POV

I replayed the past few moments in my head, feeling nauseous. The room was spinning miserably, and I swallowed loudly.

His eyes were wide, startled, disbelieving. I was frozen, a tremble in my lips.

_What did I just do?_ I touched a finger to my lips in horror. Had I just...?

Yeah, I had.

I hadn't felt this stupid in a really, _really_, long time.

"You don't understand what that means to me." Xai murmured, sliding his hands out from underneath mine. For the first time, he smiled gently, and his eyes looked peaceful. Pain had left his face entirely, and somehow I knew that he was accepting his fate.

Nobody should have to accept that they were going to die. I swallowed against my scratchy throat. Xai relaxed against the couch a little, dazedly, a glaze forming over his eyes. A single droplet of blood oozed from between his lips.

"You have no idea what it feels like to have you look at me and remember what we had." He continued, blinking lazily and turning away from me. He was getting to his feet now, moving as if in slow motion. When he looked back at me, I realized the blood had smudged over his cheek.

He was moving away from me. Was it time?

"Where are you going?" I called softly. He half-smiled.

"I'm out of time, Katara."

"You don't know that." I was tiring quickly.

"I've borrowed all the time I can- I've gotten what I came for." Xai was a different person entirely now, weary, aged, but content. I nodded slowly, realizing that it was time for me to accept his fate as well. Xai had burned in the pit of despair so that he could see recognition in my eyes. It was time for him to be at rest.

It was enough for me that he had allowed me to remember a chapter in my life that was worth remembering. I knew who he was, I knew what he had done, I knew him.

"Just help me outside, will you, 'Tara?" The emptiness in his voice troubled me, but I only nodded and stood. I slung his arm around my shoulders, stumbling as he gratefully lowered his weight down onto me.

There was silence as the door opened.

As we stepped out onto the dying grass, I could see the slumped figure of Zuko. His eyes were twin balls of fire, but his stature spoke of pain.

"Katara?" It was Sokka's broken voice that reached me first. I knew how bad this looked- that I was having Xai lean on me... that I was supporting the man who had caused us so much hurt.

"Just let me go now. I can handle it from here." Xai whispered, leaning towards me to press a kiss to my temple. I tried not to wince at the agony ripping through Zuko's eyes. Nodding slowly, I separated from the injured soul.

Xai stood as tall as he could, and even though he towered over me, he was no longer intimidating.

The image was stripped away, as were all of his powers. He was only a little boy now. Weak and helpless. Tears dewed in my eyes as I realized what was about to happen.

"She's all yours, Zuko. She always has been, I think." He looked so lonely. Zuko struggled to his feet, a soft moan of pain escaping his lips as blood seeped from his wound. I bit down hard on my lower lip to contain a sob.

"I never meant to hurt any of you. I know that sounds like a lie, but I just wanted to see her smile again. She used to smile just for me- I know you know what that feels like." He was earnest, I knew he meant what he said.

Somehow, I could trust him.

A silence fell over us.

"I think it's time I left now."

I turned to him, my mouth falling open in a sigh. I couldn't forgive him for what he had done to my friends, to Zuko... none of that was okay in my eyes. But now I understood that he had been a man deep in desperation.

"I'll miss you, 'Tara." He whispered, reaching out to me. His fingers brushed me for an instant- and then he began to crumble. Black smoke whistled around the two of us, entrapping him in a funnel of darkness.I could hear blood curdling screams echoing in my head. Pressing my hands to my ears, I tried to block the sound of his agony out. But the cries for help continued to rip through my body, tearing me apart.

Distantly, I could hear myself screaming too. His hands reached for me.

As things began to grow quiet, and the smoke began to disappear, I noticed he was almost completely transparent. It was as if Xai was made up of nothing but smoke now. His lips formed my name, over and over again. Tears sparkled on his cheeks. Blood colored his lips.

My eyes locked on his- blue on blue.

And then he was gone.

It was really very quick, and when there was nothing left but dust, I came to realize the building behind me was also crumbling. All of the beauty he had created was gone. It was as if he had never been here... the area around us eerily silent.

A single scrap of indigo cloth fluttered down to rest on my shoulder, and I swallowed back tears. Shivers were dancing along my spine, making me shake from head to toe. I felt so cold and distant from everyone.

Zuko took a step towards me, and I knew he couldn't understand. None of them could. They hadn't seen the agony in his eyes, the absolute love that had swelled within him like a symphony.

They only knew him as the man who had tried to take our lives from us. Not that I had forgotten.

"Don't touch me." I snapped, backing away like a wounded animal. I tasted blood on my lips.

"What did he do to her?" Sokka muttered. The words stung. There wasn't anything wrong with me, nothing had changed. I had just remembered a chapter of my life that had been taken from me.

Zuko was frozen, a deep sigh troubling the still air. I glanced about me, quick, sudden motions of paranoia. Xai had to be hiding somewhere- he wasn't really gone. He was never really gone. He was always there, even when I closed my eyes.

"Katara, he's gone. It's okay." Zuko whispered, his hands extended towards me. I flinched.

"He's never gone." My voice was hollow.

"Katara..." Zuko took a few steps closer. I bit down hard on my bottom lip as it trembled. He opened his arms.

This was Zuko. _Zuko._ The love of my life, the man I trusted with everything I had and more. A breath shuddered through me, as if to cleanse my doubts straight out of me. I took a hesitant, shaky step forward. His eyes warmed. I swallowed before taking my second step.

And another step.

It was only one more, but I ran to him. The tears were coming hard and fast now, and there was nothing I wanted more than to be close to him. I needed to hear his heartbeat, to hear that he was here and alive and so very present.

"It's okay now. You're safe. You're safe." He murmured, his fingers fisted in my hair. I released a ragged sob, pulling him as close as I could stand. I was home again, away from the ice and snow and back in the warmth I had so desired.

"Come on, guys, let's go home." Aang's voice was so far away. I pushed my way deeper into Zuko's arms, barely noticing the tremor that shook us both.

"Zuko, can you walk?" Toph was next to us now, a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're bleeding everywhere."

"I told you, I'm fine. I'll get back to the palace in one piece."

"Zuko, you're not fine. Katara, do you have enough strength-"

"Don't you dare ask her to heal me. She's been through hell."

"Yeah, Toph, Katara's not doing so great herself." Sokka chimed in, his hands pulling me gently from Zuko's grip. I turned my face up to see how pinched and white Zuko's expression was.

"He's bleeding, Sokka."

"Toph, just drop it. I'll be fine. They're just scratches." Zuko was trying to be brave. I felt my eyes flutter closed in thought.

"I can heal him." I murmured, stumbling a little. Sokka extended his arms to catch me.

"You will do no such thing." He reprimanded, his voice overpowering mine for once. My vision began to swim a little, but I fought it. I reached towards Zuko, frowning as Toph closed her hands around his arm.

"Come on, Zuko." Her voice was quiet.

"No, Zuko, stay with me." I strained out of Sokka's grip, the tears beginning to flow again. Zuko was tugged away, barely able to stand.

"Zuko!" I shrieked, screams taking form in my throat. I thrashed in my brother's grip, fighting him.

"Katara, you'll see him in a minute! God, Katara, calm down!" Sokka was yelling.

"You. Don't. UNDERSTAND." My voice was a screech, hitting the last word a few octaves above normal.

Sokka was no stranger to my bad moods, but this was abnormal.

I even felt like a stranger in my own body, watching myself go insane from another point of view.

Xai was dead. He was gone. And yet, I felt crazier than ever.

Aang was at my side in a heartbeat, his hands on my face, holding me still. His huge brown eyes bored into mine, and even as I squirmed, he refused to let me go.

"Katara, everything is going to be fine. Come on, we need you to walk. Can you walk?" His voice was soft.

"I don't want to go anywhere without Zuko." I spat. A wince rippled through Aang's face, but he remained vigil.

"I'll take you to him."

As I continued to struggle against Sokka, I felt a twinge in my heart. My chest was heaving with the effort to breathe. In a sudden blast of pain, Xai's face flashed before my eyes.

Darkness greeted me like an old friend.

* * *

AANG POV

"She just slumped. Dead weight." Sokka groaned, hefting Katara into his arms. I could tell he was exhausted, so I offered to carry her. He gladly gave her up. As we began the trek back to Appa, Sokka pulled his boomerang out of his belt and looked at it speculatively.

"What happened to her, Aang? I've never seen her so furious. Ever." He sounded distant. I glanced down at the girl in my arms. Her face, even in slumber, wasn't peaceful. Her brow was furrowed with thought, deep lines creasing her forehead. Her mouth was turned down in a frown.

I supposed she was in pain.

"Xai is a master with torture of the mind- and body- so who knows what he did to her." I replied wearily.

Zuko was perched atop of Appa, his muscles tensed. Toph was holding him back.

"What the hell happened? I heard her screaming."

"She wanted to be with you and we were trying to get her to walk." Sokka called, bluntly.

"I told you, Toph, she needed him!" I snapped at the Earth Bender. She quivered once, emotions troubling her face.

"I just wanted him to stop standing so that he wouldn't bleed so badly." Toph sounded vulnerable.

"She's out- we need to get her back to the palace and in a secure room. I'm worried about her." Sokka helped me get Katara on Appa's back.

"Hold her, Zuko." Sokka instructed bitterly. He wrapped both arms around the lifeless girl, his face tired and tender at the same time.

I still marveled at the relationship they shared.

* * *

KATARA POV

When I woke up, I was much calmer. I was in a lonely room filled with sunshine. I watched the hours pass with eyes of tired peace, waiting for someone to come by and express that they cared.

But nobody came.

Not even Zuko.

I stroked a hand through my rough hair, rubbed it across my eyes, along the length of my aching legs. I supposed I had been left alone to recover in quiet solitude. A knock at my door startled me, but it was only a maid with a tray of food. A note, printed letters on crisp, cold paper, sat atop it.

I read it to myself. It was a simple three letter phrase, in handwriting I knew better than my own.

"I love you."

I sighed quietly. Why hadn't he visited me? Why had he thought it better to leave me alone? I picked at my meal. The food tasted like sand, so I left it on the floor. I walked to the bathroom, staring at the bathtub for a moment before turning the faucet on full blast. Fully clothed, I slipped into the liquid comfort and pushed myself under the water. The silence relaxed my muscles, one by one, and when my lungs screamed for air, I burst above the surface. Water spilled over the edges, puddles gathering on the tile.

I didn't care.

From there, I stripped off my waterlogged dress and left it lying on the ground. I wrapped towels around my warm skin. The sun dried me. There wasn't anything else to wear in the room besides my soaked dress- which I eyed reproachfully. Zuko's blood dotted the blue fabric. Queasiness clenched my stomach and I curled up into a ball on the ground, shaking. All of a sudden, I pushed myself to my feet, dashing to the bathroom to empty my stomach of what little I had eaten.

The cool tile felt good against my skin. I guessed the trauma of whatever Xai had done to me had forced my body into a state of shock. It took me a little while to recover before I walked back into the bedroom to sprawl my weary body on the bed.

As I did so, I remembered the last time I had been in this room.

I hadn't been alone.

I missed him. I missed his eyes, watching me with a laugh. I missed his arms around me and how safe he made me feel. Xai had taught me many bitter things that would scar my mind for the rest of my life.

But with Zuko, I knew that everything would be alright.

A yawn disturbed the quiet of my room, and as I slipped back under the covers, sleep overtook me.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, I slept soundly.

Dreamlessly.

* * *

ZUKO POV

Early morning rays woke me, as they did every day. Opening my eyes gently, I half expected to see Katara's head on my chest.

When it wasn't there, a shudder of sorrow raced through me. I rose stiffly. I missed her. I missed her in my arms, her eyes pulling me closer, her lips curved up in a gentle smile.

It was time to see her.

The hallways were quiet at this time of morning, very few of us were awake. My feet knew the way to her room as if they understood my need to be as close to her as possible.

We had stripped her room of anything with meaning, to give her as much peace as possible. The door had been locked.

I hadn't agreed with this part, but Uncle reassured me it would only do her good.

So when I turned the key in the lock and swung the door open, I wasn't sure what I'd find. Her almost full tray of food was resting on the floor, my note on the ground beside it. The blankets had been cast off of the bed, and only a thin sheet protected her bare skin from view. I felt my face flush.

The bathtub was full of water, as was the floor. I smiled to myself. It was so like her to do this.

I crawled up on the bed next to her, my hand resting on her bare back. I could feel the warmth of her skin softly upon my hand. As I laid my head down upon the pillow next to her, a whisper slipped from her lips.

"I love you." I knew she was sleeping, which made me smile all the more.

"I love you too, Katara." Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, I watched her sleep away the morning.

* * *

KATARA POV

The sun was warm on my skin, and I smiled a little with my eyes still closed. I turned over onto my back, stretching like a tigress between the sheets.

"Somebody decided to sleep late." It was Zuko. His voice startled me, my eyes snapping open. There he was, smiling that lovely crooked smile with his hand resting on my hip.

"Good morning, Katara." He murmured, dropping his head down onto my shoulder to kiss it. I smiled a little, poking his head with my nose and nuzzling him sweetly.

"Today's the day." Zuko said quietly, his hair falling in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, today's the first day of our forever. Welcome home, Katara."

***sniffle* It's so close to the end. **

**I love you all, dutiful readers and reviewers! Make my day, won't you? Drop me a review?**

**5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER.  
You guys know the deal.  
Love me? [:  
~nightfall26  
**


	31. Clouded Clarity

_**I know it's really short, please forgive meeeee!**_

__**Review, as always, I love you all. (:  
~nightfall26  
**

_KATARA POV_

_The sun was warm on my skin, and I smiled a little with my eyes still closed. I turned over onto my back, stretching like a tigress between the sheets._

_"Somebody decided to sleep late." It was Zuko. His voice startled me, my eyes snapping open. There he was, smiling that lovely crooked smile with his hand resting on my hip._

_"Good morning, Katara." He murmured, dropping his head down onto my shoulder to kiss it. I smiled a little, poking his head with my nose and nuzzling him sweetly._

_"Today's the day." Zuko said quietly, his hair falling in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, today's the first day of our forever. Welcome home, Katara."_

* * *

ZUKO POV

I could hardly believe how thin she had gotten. Her ribs were visible through her skin, and as she slipped out of bed, I noticed her spine protruding from her back. Her skin was faded, the luster was gone from her hair. When she turned to me, however, I noticed her eyes were sparkling more than they had in weeks.

"Do you feel better?" I asked quietly, resting my head on my arm. She pulled the robe hanging off of the bathroom door around her, nodding slowly.

"It was unusual to sleep without interruption. Unusual, but very welcome." Her eyes never left my face.

"I didn't hear his voice, Zuko. For the first time in…forever." Katara spoke softly, coming to sit by me on her bed. Her tone was solemn, and I realized how important this was.

"He won't hurt you anymore, Katara." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. She didn't react the way I'd meant for her to; she sighed heavily and shifted her weight away from me.

"If I could have my things back so I could dress?" She asked, running a hand through her tangled hair. I sat up.

"Of course." With that, I could tell why Uncle had made it so clear that she needed her time alone. Something inside of her was mourning- I had yet to figure out why.

An hour later, after I'd brought back all of her belongings, she emerged from her bedroom looking somber.

She was wearing black. She never wore black.

"Okay, now I need some kind of explanation." I said pointedly, gesturing to her dress. Katara shut her door behind her, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Let's take a walk. We've got a lot to talk about."

Her eyes were pain and hunger, her every move screamed suffering. I walked behind her. Every so often, she would turn and glance at me, the expression on her face almost unrecognizable. Where was my Katara? I was confused. The dress she wore was inky, flowing behind her like some sort of abstract shadow. I shivered.

Xai was still haunting her, somehow.

A few minutes later, she came to an abrupt halt near the courtyard. Katara spun to face me, tears welling in her eyes.

"You should have seen the things I saw, Zuko. You should have felt the agony- the ultimate heartache and sorrow that pulsed through me like a drum. He made me feel exactly what he felt, he showed me a world of memories that had once been lost to me." She clutched at the pillar near to her, bowing her head as if a great weight were suddenly thrust upon her.

"Tell me, Katara. Tell me what you saw." I whispered, reaching for her. She rested her cheek on the cold stone, sighing.

"Memories."

There was a pregnant pause.

"What do you mean?" Questioning, I took a step towards her. Katara ran a hand through her ragged hair.

"When I was a little girl, I was very close to a boy in my tribe. We were great friends. Helped each other with everything, from chores to dealing with the loss of a mother." She took a deep breath, her lips quivering as if she were holding in a terrible sob.

"He was always a sickly child, from day one, he couldn't do anything that other kids could do. Sokka used to tease him. But we were very close, so close that one day, he told me he loved me. We were just children, mind you, but I was more attached to him then I was to my father. His sickness was growing worse as the months wore on- he was pale, his hair lost its color, he couldn't bend. It was almost as if he wasn't one of our tribe."

Katara traced the cracks in the stone of the pillar, her hair falling over her eyes. I took another step towards her to hear her better, her voice was growing weaker.

"One day, he told me he was leaving. To make himself stronger, he said, so he could actually protect me when I couldn't protect myself. I didn't think he'd leave anytime soon... I was far too attached. I pleaded, I begged, I needed him to stay. But he was adament in his focus. He kissed me goodbye."

I bit my lip.

"And later that day, he threw himself off a cliff."

"What?" I exclaimed, my attention sparked.

"He was gone, and while he was, he learned the ways of shadow bending. After that, well, all of our memories were wiped. He was gone. Until a few months ago. And you know the rest of the story." Katara looked up at me, her hair falling out of her eyes, and sighed. I knotted my hands together.

"So what you're saying is... Xai was your childhood sweetheart." This was hard to believe. How was this possible? Anger rushed through me, as well as many other emotions. But I stifled them.

"In a way, I guess." She pushed herself off of the pillar, her hair sweeping behind her in a tangled ruff.

"Katara, why didn't you tell me?" I remained calm, I had to.

"Because I didn't know who he was until I came to rescue you."

"Is that what you were doing? Rescuing me? Katara, I had to watch him try and seduce you. I had to sit there and watch while you pitied him, comforted him, and finally set me free. Then you made me leave without you- what happened in there? Am I supposed to assume?" Rage began to pulse through me, uncontrollable, fierce.

She was silent.

A pause fell between us, heavily, and a troubled sigh broke the quiet.

"I was willing to give my life for you in there, I hope you know that." She whispered.

"I'm always willing to give my life for you, Katara. At any given moment in time. I'd sacrifice anything for you, I'd do absolutely anything just to make sure you're happy." I cast my eyes away from her, swallowing loudly.

"Back then, he gave his soul to protect me. By the time he finally got to me, he'd forgotten what it was he was exactly looking for. Xai's own personal drive had almost eaten him alive. He was dying, Zuko, he wouldn't have been able to hurt you any further."

This wasn't the point.

"So now you're siding with him?" I spat. Her face crumbled, she slipped down the column until her skirts pooled at her feet.

"Zuko, he's dead." Katara murmured. The words stopped me, and I thought back for a moment. He was dead. Gone. Scattered to the winds.

Was he anything to really worry about now? I clenched my fists.

"If you were me, wouldn't you want to know what the love of your life was doing, locked up in a tower with a strange man? I thought he was harming you! I was ready to _die_ to keep you from him, Katara. And all along, he was your _childhood sweetheart_." I spat the words disgustedly, spinning away from her like an enraged animal. The only sound from her was another sigh, this one choked by tears.

"You don't understand." She murmured.

"What is there to understand? You loved him. Maybe you still do." I hissed the words from between clenched teeth, boiling with fury.

But she only looked up at me with wide, mournful eyes that were asking me to listen.

"Let me grieve, Zuko, he was once my friend. Please don't stoop to judging me, and please don't worry about my feelings for you. They'll never change, just as they have never changed. But I didn't think I had to remind you of that." Her tone was tired, with an icy edge, and she pushed herself to her feet.

"Xai was nothing but a broken soul. You have nothing to worry about."

She sounded disappointed.

With that, she staggered wearily back to her bedchambers. I followed her moments afterwards, confused, our conversation a whiplash across my heart.

I tried the door.

It was locked.

My brow furrowed in surprise, in hurt, and I let my palm slide down the cool wood of the door.

"Katara?" I called quietly. No response greeted my ears.

"Please, Katara, answer me." Still nothing.

"Katara!" I pounded my hand against the door, gritting my teeth.

Silence. I quivered, once, the anticipation killing me. When nothing greeted my ears, I slammed my body against the wall and slid down to sit hard on the floor. I rubbed my hand over my eyes wearily.

I had hurt her. I'd never meant to, really, I hadn't. There had been so much to understand in what she had said that I had jumped to conclusions. I always did, after all, I was impulsive.

But she was upset now because of me. Because I hadn't understood her like I always had. We'd always spoken the same language, we'd always been quick to know exactly what the other was feeling. There was never any doubt. Never any confusion. Only clarity.

Now, I felt the oddest sense of separation from her, and I hated it.

I turned away from her door and walked away.

**5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER! You guys know the deal. Thanks very muchhhhh (:  
~nightfall26**


	32. A Battle Fought, A Battle Won

**Hi guys! nightfall26 here, reporting in with one of my very last chapters ever for this story of mine. (: I must say, it's been a fun journey.  
Drop me a line and please do review at the end of the chapter! 5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER. I know you wanna see how it ends. (;  
**

**~nightfall26  
**

_"Katara!" I pounded my hand against the door, gritting my teeth._

_Silence. I quivered, once, the anticipation killing me. When nothing greeted my ears, I slammed my body against the wall and slid down to sit hard on the floor. I rubbed my hand over my eyes wearily._

_I had hurt her. I'd never meant to, really, I hadn't. There had been so much to understand in what she had said that I had jumped to conclusions. I always did, after all, I was impulsive._

_But she was upset now because of me. Because I hadn't understood her like I always had. We'd always spoken the same language, we'd always been quick to know exactly what the other was feeling. There was never any doubt. Never any confusion. Only clarity._

_Now, I felt the oddest sense of separation from her, and I hated it._

_I turned away from her door and walked away._

* * *

KATARA POV

I sat on the bed, tired, anxious, feeling slow. He didn't understand. I swallowed noisily, staring down at my shaking hands with eyes filled with tears. Zuko always understood me. From the beginning, we'd shared this strange connection- sometimes it frightened me how often he could read my mind. But now... I sighed. How could he possibly assume I'd stop loving him? I loved him so much that it hurt sometimes.

He pounded on the door. He called my name. Minutes went by, and when silence fell, I knew he hadn't left.

The slide of fabric against wood made it obvious that he hadn't given up. If the circumstances were different, I would have laughed.

He never, ever gave up. Especially when it came to me. He fought until the end. Images of his bloodied body flashed through my mind then, of being chained in Xai's torture chamber, and I began to shake.

I wanted so badly to go to him, to press my lips to his forehead and remind him that I was here and that I loved him. But he needed this. He needed to know that I was hurt. Xai was gone- I choked. Dead. And my dear, dear Zuko hadn't realized that this had hurt me.

I was almost ashamed of the fact that I was mourning. Xai had been a feral enemy, ready to do anything to have me. Much blood had been spilled because of him. Lives jeopardized, ruined, ended. A painful breath expelled from my lungs. This war had left me drained.

So I lay back down on my bed, curled up into a ball, and allowed myself to sink into a dreamless sleep. His laughter no longer haunted the corners of my mind. I was surprised by my lack of relief.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

ZUKO POV

I was sitting on the floor outside of her room, listening to the big clock in the hallway tick the seconds away. I hated this. I'd never felt so far away from her. I'd never felt so absolutely abandoned like this- but then again, I'd never felt so stupid. I'd been in the wrong.  
But she wasn't giving me the chance to make it right again.  
Katara didn't want me with her. I pressed a hand to my forehead, keeping the uncharacteristic tears out of my eyes. I needed her right now. I needed her to tell me she was okay, and that I had done right by saving her from him. I'd protected my Waterbender from everything I could possibly protect her from. I'd defended her. Loved her. Been there for her every waking moment I possibly could have been.

Why was it that right now, I felt more alone then I had ever before?

She didn't leave her room that morning. Iroh came and fetched me for breakfast, but I only sat listlessly, making him swear to bring her something to eat. I went immediately to the training rooms to keep my head on straight. But the only thing I could think of was her. While I bended, I reminisced how fiery our battles had been.

How fiery our _passion_ had been. I rocked backwards, breaking off a steady stream of fire to collapse backwards on the ground with a cry of pain. I couldn't lose her. I loved her too much, I had fought too hard. I'd faced death for her. The thing was, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Never again would I stand to see her suffer the way she had at Xai's hands. She'd died a thousand times in the last month, and after that, I was going to make her the happiest woman alive.

But she didn't want me.

I cried then, allowing myself to curl up against the wall and let the pain take me.

* * *

AANG POV

I had been looking all day for Katara. Iroh had given me explicit instructions to deliver her lunch to her, but her room was locked, and so I assumed she was up and about. Nobody had seen her. There was no trace of her anywhere. As I walked back to her room with the little tray of food in my hand, I wondered how she was doing. The last time I'd seen her she'd been a wild animal.

What was she like now? I sighed tiredly. There was no way that I'd ever stop worrying about her. Spirits, there was no way I'd ever stop loving her. So I knocked at her door once more.

"Katara, please, if you're in there, open the door a little. I have your lunch." I pleaded, my brow furrowing with worry. There was no answer. After a moment of poignant silence, I gave a sharp rap on the wood of her door.

"KATARA." I shouted, hoping to startle her out of whatever stupor she had fallen into. A squeak came from within, and I nodded to myself. She'd been asleep. I hardly ever liked to yell, but it always woke her up. She was a heavy sleeper.

"Go away." She slurred tiredly, her voice almost unrecognizable. I knocked again.

"You're eating lunch. I don't care what it takes, you are eating this."

"Aang. Go away."

"Katara. No."

"You sound like Zuko." I winced. I'd never get used to that. This girl was so crazy in love with him- hold on, why wasn't he here, in my place, begging her to eat?

"Well...just open the door." I settled for that statement, lame as it sounded. It swung open just enough to wedge the tray through. Just as soon as she had opened it, it slammed shut, almost claiming my fingers with it.

Again, I was curious as to why Zuko wasn't here right now. Had she pushed him away, too?

"Do you want me to tell Zuko anything for you?" I prompted. Silence followed.

"He's training now, probably beating himself to death out there for goodness knows what reason." I tried again, hopeful, leaning closer to the door. A pause followed, and then-

"Tell him I love him." The words were gruff, but I heard a tremble of emotion within them. As much as it pained me to tell Zuko this, as much as it hurt to hear her say those words about another man, I smiled. The fact that she loved another so deeply gave me slight comfort.

Zuko, who loved her more than his own life.

I couldn't ask anything more for her.

* * *

ZUKO POV

"Zuko."

I groaned.

"Zuko, come on, wake up, you've been out here all day. It's almost midnight now, come on." I shifted my weight away from the annoying voice.

"Seriously. Aang told Toph who told Sokka who told me that Katara had a message for you, so come on, please, wake up." A message? I swallowed and blinked, my eyes opening to see Suki looming over me. I was in the training rooms, lying against the wall, tears staining my face with dried salt. I struggled to sit up.

"What do you mean, a message?" I muttered sleepily, rubbing my eyes. She knelt down in front of me, whisking the hair out of her eyes and squinting to better see me.

"She says she loves you."

A jolt of electricity slammed through my body. She loved me. Katara still loved me. Those words were enough to get me on my feet and back to the palace, walking as quickly as my exhausted limbs would allow. I paused at Katara's bedroom door, a smile curving up my lips.

She loved me.

Thank Agni, she didn't hate me. I skimmed my fingers across the door handle, caressing it and wishing that it wasn't locked. I'd crawl into bed next to her, wrap my arms about her and whisper how sorry I was in her ear as she slept.

I missed her. She'd have to emerge from her cave the next morning, because I had a plan now- and it was something she'd hate to be left out of.

When I got back to my room, I stripped off my shirt and fell onto my bed. I didn't feel much like being alone. But it seemed I'd have to settle for it, so I grabbed the nearest pillow and pressed it to my chest, closing my eyes and pretending it was Katara.

* * *

KATARA POV

The rays of the sun never woke me. Today, however, I found them particularly obnoxious. I couldn't stand the brightness. Rolling over, I shoved my face into my pillow and groaned.

"Zuko, go shut the curtains." I murmured, reaching over to his side of the bed.

Nothing but silence reached my ears, and my searching hand found nothing but cold sheets. I was alone. A surge of sadness welled in me, and I felt worse than I had yesterday.

The quiet room was suffocating me. I sat up, still wearing the black dress from the other day, running my hand through my knotted hair. I looked like hell. Felt like it, too. Zuko wasn't here to kiss my cheek and tell me how beautiful I was. Zuko wasn't here to make me smile, or to warm me up when I got cold. He wasn't here to hold me while I slept. He wasn't here.

I slammed my fist against the bed. I missed him. I needed him- and I'd been stupid to push him away. He hadn't understood my grief over Xai because nobody could. Even I struggled with the strange conundrum. Every day, I woke up frightened that he was going to kill me, and then I remembered how he had only wanted to love me. It was the oddest feeling.

My anger at Zuko had melted away completely now, and it was my turn to apologize. I'd been childish.

But I wasn't ready to leave this room yet. I gathered the sheets around me, sighing gently and remembering the past few weeks. They had gone by so quickly. They'd left me a barren soul, broken and yearning for redemption. I'd been whipped about like a rag doll. I'd been torn and snapped and whisked about on the whim of a crazed lover, begging for affection in any sense of the word. I was exhausted.

Mentally, physically, emotionally, I couldn't handle anything. I needed time. I craved Zuko's love, but right now, I was incapable of being the Katara he knew. I was incapable of being anything but empty right now.

I just had to accept that and continue to stare out the window at a world far away from my grasp.

* * *

ZUKO'S POV

"Katara, close the curtains." I groaned, putting my hands over my eyes to keep the light from burning them. I swept my arm out to gather her close to my aching body, to kiss her good morning and to nuzzle her sweetly.

But my fingers found nothing but emptiness, I heard nothing but the sound of my own loneliness. I sighed.

"I miss you." I whispered to the quiet room. Forcing myself up, bathing, getting ready for the long day to come, all of this was so tiring. Today was Xai's burial. I was holding a ceremony for him. Aang had gathered up some of the ashes he'd left behind, and we'd put them into a small urn. Today we'd release them into the ocean. I knew Katara would appreciate this, but I wouldn't be the one to rouse her. I'd asked Suki last night if she'd wake her and get her ready for it- she'd been more than happy to agree. So it was my job to get up and ready to get the ceremony started.

Breakfast was quiet- it was me, Iroh, and Sokka. Sokka ate less than usual and didn't speak a word, which was unusual for him. I knew he must be just as stressed as I was about Katara, after all, we both loved her.

"Suki's getting her ready." I said softly, passing the milk to the other man who I had grown to respect. Sokka nodded once, his face showing lines of exhaustion just as mine was.

"I'm ready for this to be done with." He muttered, pouring himself a glass and drinking it down in one gulp. With that, he pushed away from the table and skulked away. Iroh nodded.

"We all are." Uncle sipped at his tea, his usual calm atmosphere disturbed. I got up to leave, anxiety stirring in my stomach and making it difficult to eat anything.

"Nephew, just remember that she is strong. Katara will not break; have faith in her just as she does in you." Uncle's words gave me little conviction, but just enough for me to make it to the docks intact.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph were already there, heads bowed and faces hidden from view. Even Toph was quiet. She reached out for my hand, squeezing it once.

"Sweetness has this. She won't let us down." There was an air of question in her voice, a shakiness that we all recognized. Katara had always been okay. She'd always pulled through.

But would she this time?

Suki stepped out of the door at the other end of the path, offering her arm to a person hidden from view. We all sucked in our breath. I clenched my jaw, readying myself for the sure pain that was to come. A hand wrapped around Suki's forearm, and the air sizzled with tension. But finally, a person slipped into view.

Katara, wearing the blue robes of her tribe that we all knew so well, leaned her weight on Suki's arm. Her hair was flowing freely in the wind, shining in the sunlight and looking healthy. She was frail, for sure, but the dark circles beneath her eyes had receded somewhat. A slight cheer rose from our friends, and she glanced up, surprised.  
Her eyes found mine almost at once.

She smiled then, a tired smile, worn around the edges- but it was a smile just the same. And it was for me.

It was then that I knew everything was going to be alright. Once she made it to my side, our arms brushed slightly. The contact made me shudder a little, and I swallowed back the emotion I felt. She was here, alive, and she loved me.

Katara was able to bend a small wave to carry Xai's ashes out to sea, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away gently.

"Zuko." Her voice was as thin as spidersilk.

"Zuko, I'm so, so sorry." Katara murmured, and our fingers found each other. I gripped her tiny, cold hand in mine, and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. She sighed.

"It's okay, Katara. Everything is going to be okay." I tipped her head up to look her in the eyes. Those beautiful cerulean eyes, as full and rich as the sea. They were clear now, clarified, empty of pain and sorrow. I bent down to kiss her, and as our lips met, I felt the same spark that I had felt since the very first day I'd seen her.

We'd made it through wars and battles of every kind, but we'd emerged victorious.

Yes, everything was going to be just fine.

**Aw, come on, you know I'd never let Zutara down!  
5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Thank you guys for all of your support! AWAIT THE NEXT CHAPTER ANXIOUSLY.  
**

**~nightfall26  
**


	33. Peace and Nerves

__**Here we are, the next-to-last chapter!  
**

**The next chapter will be up soon, I promise, I won't keep you all waiting! (:  
**

**IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, 5 REVIEWS.  
**

**I love you all!  
**

**-nightfall26  
**

_"Zuko." Her voice was as thin as spidersilk._

_"Zuko, I'm so, so sorry." Katara murmured, and our fingers found each other. I gripped her tiny, cold hand in mine, and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. She sighed._

_"It's okay, Katara. Everything is going to be okay." I tipped her head up to look her in the eyes. Those beautiful cerulean eyes, as full and rich as the sea. They were clear now, clarified, empty of pain and sorrow. I bent down to kiss her, and as our lips met, I felt the same spark that I had felt since the very first day I'd seen her._

_We'd made it through wars and battles of every kind, but we'd emerged victorious._

_Yes, everything was going to be just fine._

* * *

_(6 months later)_

AANG POV

I still noticed her. I noticed the way she walked, as fluidly as a dancer, and the way she held herself like royalty. I noticed how her eyes would settle on his face lovingly and I'd still wish that it was my eyes she'd stare into. I'd feel my stomach clench with the usual, automatic response when her lashes fluttered and sent shadows down her cheeks.

But the tears had stopped coming.

All I felt now when I lay in bed at night- alone- was an emptiness. To be quite honest, that was exactly what I needed. I'd lacked focus around Katara, lacked drive, motivation, and all that it took to be a really great leader. She'd melted me down to a puddle around her feet of nerves and constant worry.

Not that I wouldn't hurry back to her if she suddenly decided she wanted me, of course, but all the same.

I felt as if in the last few months, I'd matured.

However, I had a whole new problem on my hands. I noticed someone else, now. I noticed how she stomped about in a fury just about all the time, but I also noticed how gentle she could be. She liked tea time with Iroh, and always a good practical joke.

I thought Toph's eyes were prettier than Katara's.

Leaving the Fire Nation hadn't been easy. It meant separation from Katara- for good. It meant an end to an era. On the brightside, people had heard word of my somewhat better reputation. My good name had been restored, thanks to several announcements from Zuko and a few friends in the various Nations. Now, I was free to roam the lands once more, spreading the good word and doing what I could to help. I liked helping people. It made me who I was.

At the same time, however, I missed having someone to talk to. I missed a companion. I sat around the campfire alone for the millionth time, roasting some interesting vegetables I'd acquired in a nearby village. The smell was making my stomach gurgle. As I pulled one of the kabobs off the fire to munch on it, I heard a gentle coo from behind me. One of Katara's favorite birds was flapping serenely towards me before dropping a small letter in my lap. Placing the kabob gingerly on the log beside where I sat, I unwrapped the note.

It was exactly what I had expected it to be, and the words hurt, exactly like I thought they would. Burned, even. But it was a slow burn. It was the singe of a recovering wound.

At least this meant I would get to see Toph again.

* * *

ZUKO POV (3 months earlier)

I decidedly hated the cold. Katara was lucky that she'd gotten to stay all nice and warm, back home in the Fire Nation, while I journeyed out to the Southern Water Tribe.

I'd ordered a special red parka just for the occasion.

As the ship drew close to the shore, I noticed the village members darting to and from, unsure of how to react to a Fire Nation royal barge. I smiled a little, hoping my nerves would calm themselves. I'd been a wreck the entire trip.

I'd practiced what I was going to say to him the entire ride, over and over again, in the mirror, to Uncle, even shouting out to the ocean. Nothing had helped. This was a life or death situation, here. I was embarking into definitely dangerous territory.

I ducked below deck to inform Uncle that we were here. I found him in his usual spot, sitting with a tea cup and an interesting new game resting on the floor in front of him. He smiled at me, his wrinkles crinkling around his eyes.

"Still worried, are you?" He asked serenely, stroking his beard fondly. I nodded, my face flushing with embarrassment.

"Of course. You know how much I love her, Uncle, I really don't want to mess this up."

"Come, nephew, relax. You must think of the positives, my dear boy." The tea he handed me smelled worse than Appa on a hot day, but I took a sip politely and tried not to pull a disgusted face.

A few moments passed in silence, and I shut my eyes to enjoy the quiet. I tried to relax. I breathed in deeply, focusing on each muscle and relaxing each one slowly.

"It's time." Uncle said gravely, disturbing my attempt at meditation. My eyes snapped open, and I tensed right back up. I put the tea down, sighed, and got to my feet. It was time.

I was almost as pale as the snow, I noticed, finding it funny. Being from a Nation that worships the sun didn't help my ghostly complexion whatsoever. As I descended the ramp from the ship, I saw the crowd of villagers that had gathered about near the base of the ramp. I swallowed noisily, cleared my throat, and made my way down to them.

"I'd like to speak to the Chief, if I may." I tried to keep my voice was shaking. When Katara wasn't with me, they all seemed so...hostile. I wasn't being haughty, I was simply requesting his presence. My pride was almost wounded that these people thought so little of me, even though I had done so much to try and improve what damage my father had done.

A tall man, hair long and shaggy and shoulders broad with muscle, moved his way through the crowd. His people bowed their heads before disbanding and returning to what they were doing. His eyes were like shards of ice, piercing through me with an incredible distrust in their depths.

So this was Katara's father.

"I am Chief Hakoda. What is it you want, Fire Lord Zuko?" His voice was reserved and cautious, unspeakably wary of my inappropriate visit.

"May I speak to you alone, please, sir?" He didn't say anything in reply for a long while. My heart hammered away in my chest, a steady, pulsing beat that shook my whole body, waiting for his reply. Finally, he nodded a stiff yes.

"Come with me." He turned away from me, walking through the snow with the ease of a weathered man. I struggled to keep up, wading through the fluffy white flakes that made it so hard to manage any sort of royal presence. When we finally reached his tent, I cast a withering look down at my soaked legs. I was cold. I was never cold.

I decided right then that I hated this Nation's climate.

It took a few moments longer than usual to dry my calves by raising my body temperature; the sun wasn't showing itself here like it usually did in the Fire Nation.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" His voice was gruff, and the timbre of it surprised me. Intimidated me.

"As you know, your children and their companions have been staying in the Fire Nation for quite some time now-"

"I'm aware." He cut me off, folding his arms over his chest and sitting down. I swallowed, thinking of how I had boldly stated my feelings about Katara to him the last time we had met.

He'd never really spoken to me about it. I wondered, vaguely, if he had received it well.

"I'm also aware of you and Katara's relationship, Fire Lord." I shifted my weight around awkwardly a moment before turning to face him with the most confident look I could muster. Shoulders back, stomach in, head up, eyes forward.

To battle I went, and my head had never been clearer.

"I can provide for her quite well, she'll never want for anything. She can come and go anywhere she pleases, she can do anything she wishes, and I will always be there to protect her. I know she's a strong woman and all, and ridiculously stubborn, but she'll need help with some things. I'm here today, sir, to ask you for her hand in marriage." The words were a jumble, and perhaps I babbled a little too much, but the message was clear as day.

He was quiet again. The silence was plucking at my nerves, inflaming the onset of paranoia and making me want to crawl back to Katara. I folded my hands behind my back in an attempt to calm myself.

"I know all of that." He said simply, running a hand through his knotted ruff of hair. I nodded once, casting my eyes just beneath him to show that I had respect for him.

"And I love her." I said softly. This made his head jerk up in surprise.

"I would be willing to do anything for her. I look into her eyes and all I want is to make her happy. I want her to have the world." I spoke with a guarded sentiment, the words personal and intimate.

"You said you loved her last time you were here. I took her aside to tell her that I respected her decision to spend her days with you. I trusted her, and I trusted that she would be safe." His voice was still cold, almost insulting. Was he accusing me of something? I tried not to show any expression, to not show my disappointment, my hurt... Agni, did this mean he wasn't going to let me marry her?

"Now I know that you will go to the ends of the earth for my daughter. Avatar Aang has written me to inform me of how you saved her life countless times, how you've nursed her back to health in her darkest days. A man like that will surely love and respect her for the rest of her life." He leaned forward in his chair, knotting his eyebrows together with an expression of deep thought.

"I grant you permission to marry my daughter, Fire Lord, but in return you must promise me something."

"Anything." I breathed, trying to calm my racing heartbeat. I could marry Katara. She could be my wife; my Fire Lady; my Queen, mother of my children... I would wake up every morning to her beautiful face, I could hold her while we went to sleep at night..

"If you ever, _ever_, hurt her, I will personally see to it that you will never see the light of day again." Hakoda hissed, the threat resonating deep within my bones. I believed him wholeheartedly.

"Of course, sir." I bowed my head to him respectfully. He straightened back up, a light smile making the terrifying grimace on his face fade away.

"I do trust Katara's choice in you, however. I think you will treat her far better than anyone here every could."

"Sir?"

"There are... certain aspects of being a woman that come into play here. My daughter is a Master Waterbender, she is far beyond our outdated traditions and expectations for that of a wife. You, however, will treat her like the warrior she is; as well as the sensitive woman that lies within her heart. For that, I am grateful."

His words rang in my ears until we reached the shores of my home Nation.

He was grateful to me.

* * *

KATARA POV

The halls were quiet. A month after Xai's funeral, Sokka and Suki had flown out with Aang to the Earth Nation, where they were house hunting. I thought it was kind of cute. My brother, who had harped on the fact that he couldn't be pinned down for years, was buying a house for him and his girlfriend. I smiled to myself, sitting serenely by the pond in Zuko's private courtyard.

I was lonely without Zuko. We weren't allowed to sleep in the same room, as tradition dictated, but sometimes, I'd sneak through the secret passageways that connected the royal's chambers and crawl into bed next to him. I only did this when I was having trouble sleeping. Months after Xai's death, and I still had nightmares. The memories he had forced upon me had only now faded in with the rest of my memories. I was healthy again, eating regular meals and looking less and less like a trauma patient.

Things were doing much better.

I was itching for his return. Mai had come back to the palace, and she drifted about the halls like a ghost in purgatory. Her constant sulking made everyone avoid her at all times.

I, especially, didn't want to run into her. She hadn't figured out yet about Zuko and I, but I was pretty sure that he'd have to break it to her when she came back. I sighed heavily, stretching and running my fingers through my hair. It'd gotten longer since he'd been gone, that I was sure of. As I stood, I heard the patter of running feet. I frowned. I wasn't expecting anyone, and Toph never ran, and Aang had been gone for a while now.

I noticed it was one of Iroh's personal servants, his hat falling off his head and his face red with exertion.

"Lady...Katara... I have a message..." He panted, bending over to catch his breath. I put my hands on my hips and waited.

"It's okay, catch your breath." I said calmly, trying not to giggle at him. Finally, when the poor man had gotten control over himself, he stood straight and bowed to me once.

"The Fire Lord Zuko has returned, my Lady. Iroh thinks it best for you to meet him in the main hall, for when he arrives." I nodded, thanking the messenger, and set off at a quick pace. Zuko was back! I could have squealed my delight to the whole world, if that were possible. I took a moment to spin around in glee before opening the door to return to the shade of the palace's halls. I'd worn a pretty dress today, thank the Spirits. It was new. Iroh had it made for me down in the market. It was a deep crimson that fell to my ankles, slit up the front to accentuate my long and tanned legs. It was gathered around my bust and waist in a terribly flattering way.

Perfect for the Fire Lord's arrival, I'd say.

I was almost running down the halls at this point. I'd been longing to see his eyes for the longest time... Ever since he'd left. Once I made it to the main throne room, I found Iroh was standing by the doors. If he was here, that meant the ship had landed some time ago.

"Iroh! The ships landed, I presume?"

"Ahh, my dear Katara. I'm so glad you could make it. Yes, Zuko will be along soon, he's tying up a few loose ends. You look lovely, whoever bought you that dress has impeccable taste, really." He winked at me, making me blush and give him an affectionate push.

"Iroh, where would I be without you?" I laughed, a wide grin bursting across my face.

"For the last time, call me Uncle! You're practically a part of this family anyways, dear." Iroh exclaimed, smiling at me and sipping at his cup of tea.

"What's the tea today?" I asked, amused. He was obsessed with the liquid.

"Jasmine, sweet girl. An old favorite of mine." Just as he said that, the huge front doors began to swing open. I hurried into the throne room with a heart about to explode out of my chest with anticipation.

There were so many guards. Probably thirty, at least. I knotted my fingers together, waiting, holding my breath, biting my lip. Where was he? I was starting to worry.

But then, in the midst of all the chaos of the guards and the messengers and the crew members and all of the _people_, I saw him.  
He strode into the throne room like he owned the place-which really, he did- and I noticed he was talking to one of his advisers. They were speaking in a low, urgent undertone, and I could only catch snatches of what was being said.

"Sir, _really, _think of the people-"

"It's the best choice for the people. I assure you."

I was puzzled.

But then, that was all forgotten in a sudden rush of longing. Our eyes locked. His beautiful golden eyes had finally found me amongst everyone, and we froze, staring at each other as if no one else was in the room. That familiar crooked smile twitched at his lips. I felt my heart twinge and suddenly, we were rushing towards each other.

He grabbed me up in a tight embrace, spinning me around in circles and laughing.

"Katara, _Katara_, I missed you so much." Zuko kissed both of my cheeks, my forehead, and finally, my lips, all the while laughing. I was too, and I felt the purest of happiness at being back in his arms again.

"I missed you too." I whispered, burying my face in his neck. He was back, after a 2 week journey. 2 weeks. I leaned back to look at him, and my normal temper flared up.

"How could you be gone for so LONG? I mean, Spirits, Zuko, 2 weeks?" I glared at him. But he could only laugh and kiss me again, and that rid me of all my anger.

Usually, Zuko and I fought like there was no tomorrow. We both had fiery tempers and hard heads, and nobody won our fights until we ended up kissing the hell out of each other. But those fights made us who we were.

He finally set me down, and I could see how happy he was, as well. I gently cupped his cheeks in my hands, smiling at him.

"Zuko, we're in love, aren't we?" I murmured. He nodded once, solemn.

"Yes, Katara, yes we are." He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Fire Lord!" Another one of his advisers was running across the main hall to him, waving scrolls of different thicknesses in the air. Zuko put me down softly, admiring my dress momentarily.

"You look so beautiful, Katara. I have to go, I'm so sorry, but I'll be back. I swear. Tonight, I'll make it up to you." He swiftly kissed my cheek before releasing my hands altogether and striding across the room to meet the ruffled adviser.

The guards were all staring at me disgustedly.

"Water Tribe filth." One of them muttered under their breath. He was lucky Zuko hadn't heard that, or he'd be in serious trouble right about now. I chose to ignore him.

Zuko was home. He was here, and everything was as it should be.

I spent the last three hours of the daylight alone; smiling to myself and giggling about my romance in a way that should be highly illegal. I cleaned my room, made it spotless, organized myself so that I was once again sane.

I brushed my hair. A lot. I traipsed back outside to enjoy the sunset, the gentle waves in my hair bouncing with every step I took. Contentedly, I sat at a bench on the edge of the private gardens, gazing off at the horizon. I loved watching the sun here. In the South Pole, it hardly ever shone the way it did here. It was alive and full and bright all the time here, a single entity that brought so much good along with it. I decided that I loved the sun.

Once it had disappeared beneath the horizon line and the land was darkened by nightfall, I slipped back inside to my room. I supposed I'd see Zuko in the morning, bleary eyed and sleepy from the evening's late night work. Not that I was happy about it, I'd probably give him a good verbal bashing when I saw him for just leaving me alone for today.

But when I entered my room, I found a note lying on my bedsheets.

"Katara, it'd be my honor if you could meet me in the main hall for an evening out. I'm sure you're hungry." What was Zuko plotting? There was a new dress lying on the bed, also red, but made for a much different occasion. It was made of chiffon and satin, many separate layers that cascaded to the ground in an effortless waterfall. The bodice was wrapped with a gold ribbon that tied about my neck. When I put it on, I swallowed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself. With my hair up in a bun, my lips painted lightly with red, and this dress, I looked regal.

Mature.

As I exited my room, many of the guard's heads turned as I moved past them, acknowledging me with much more appreciative glances than earlier. I looked the part of Zuko's girlfriend now, they could accept me more.

Zuko stood with his back to me, wearing a simple jacket embroidered with red and gold. His hair was long; it almost was in his eyes, but I loved it. It made him look rugged. As I walked up to greet him, he spun around.

"Katara." He breathed, his eyes taking me in.

"You must be the most lovely woman I've ever seen." He held his hand out for me, pulling me towards him and kissing me with an aching slowness that made my head spin.

"Out of all your travels?" I toyed with his shirt. Zuko grinned.

"Out of all my travels. I've owed you this date for a long time, haven't I?" Zuko teased, gathering my hand in his.

"Only for forever." I winked at him, and we exited the palace, walking down into the market together. Everything was lit up with thousands of twinkle lights and lanterns, and people were everywhere. I hadn't been in this sort of environment in so long; I'd missed it. Zuko brought me to a small noodle shop to eat dinner, which was nice, because he knew I didn't like anything particularly fancy. When he requested a table, the man who owned the shop personally sat us. It was a nice little shop, and I was happy he'd brought me here.

Until I noticed all the girls in the room were glaring at me.

Zuko, was, after all, about to turn 18. He was devastatingly handsome, smart as a whip, and not to mention he had more money than anyone else in the city. He was Fire Lord, after all, what girl wouldn't want to marry him?

Not that he was known for his charm, only I knew about that part. I was lucky.

As we ate our meal, we talked about his trip to great lengths; except the part where he'd actually landed. He seemed to skip over that part.

"Uncle taught me this great new game, you're going to have to try it sometime, and he's brewed two new different kinds of tea-"

"Zuko, stop. What was the entire purpose of going to the Southern Water Tribe, anyways?" I interrupted. He flushed.

"Well, I wanted to talk about negotiations of a deal. I can't really talk about it right now, Katara, it's...err... top secret..stuff." He ended lamely, rubbing his head and grinning sheepishly at me. I shook my head.

"You will tell me eventually." I cautioned, threatening him. Zuko's expression changed entirely to a very serious one. His golden eyes focused on mine with an intensity that I remembered from battle. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes, Katara. Very soon, actually."

He was being so cryptic. I wasn't too fond of riddles, I really hoped it would end soon.

The evening progressed fabulously, and we ended up dancing in the central square with about a hundred other couples. Zuko was a much, much better dancer than Aang.

He'd told me that tonight was one of the Fire Nation's festival evenings, one of many that would occur throughout the year. It was fun; I loved festivals and being out among people.

But tonight seemed different.

As the music died down, Zuko tugged me away from the dancing.

"Come on, there's something I have to show you. It's important." He whispered into my ear, putting his arm around my waist to tug me along. Again, probably every female in a 5 mile radius was glaring at me and wishing I was dead.

"Zuko, you're being mysterious. I'm not sure if I like this." I complained, wrinkling my nose as he lead me up the streets. He could only smile at me.

He lead me to a little park that was off the beaten path somewhat. Everything was worn by the weather and overgrown, but I could see that it had once been a beautiful place to come and sit and relax.

"I wanted to bring you here because this is the place where my uncle proposed to his wife." Zuko murmured, standing behind me and wrapping both of his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him, into his comforting, soothing warmth.

And then the words registered.

* * *

ZUKO POV

She turned around in my arms, her eyes big and glistening in the moonlight, hopeful and curious. I bent down to rub my nose against hers.

"Katara." I said softly, pressing a kiss to her lips. She barely managed a 'mhm' in reply, her face was turning bright red.

"I brought you here tonight to ask you something." I was stupidly nervous. My heart was racing in my chest, and I could feel my palms were starting to sweat.

But as I looked into her eyes, her beautiful ocean eyes full of love, I remembered all that we had shared together. I thought back on all the times we'd saved each other's skins and all the times we'd been there for each other. We loved each other, truly, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

So that's exactly what I told her.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of Chief Hakoda, I love you more than words can say." I got down on my knee, as was traditional.

She squeaked.

"It would be my absolute honor to spend the rest of my life with you. Katara, will you marry me?" I reached into my pocket, offering up a delicate necklace fashioned from two stones; a garnet on one side and a sapphire on the other. It was tradition in her tribe for the male to carve a necklace for his bride to be, but in this case, I'd decided to mesh our two cultures.

Katara was speechless for a moment, taking the necklace from my hands and looking at it for a long while before looking back at me.

And then she jumped on me.

"Of course I'll marry you! I've been waiting for you to ask for _ages_. I love you. I love you so much." From there, I couldn't stop kissing her.

When we arrived back at the palace, she wore a different necklace around her neck, and I was bound to her in a way that I'd never been before.

I was walking with my future wife.

This was a new feeling.

* * *

(3 months later)

KATARA POV

"Come on, seriously Suki, I can't find it!"

"It's here, I know it is."

"No its not! I've been looking forever! Oh. Here it is." I picked up my right shoe, laughing shamelessly with Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee. Today I was getting married to Zuko. Today I would become Fire Lady.

Today I was starting a new life.

I was terrified.

I hadn't gotten dressed yet, I was still wearing only my blue robe and my hair was up in little rolls and tied with ribbons so my hair would be extra curly when it dried.

"Sweetness, you look fine the way you are."

"Toph, stop with the blind jokes already!" Suki swatted the blind girl, who was laughing so hard she almost fell over. I smiled at my friends before thinking about the previous evening.

Last night, Zuko and I had fought. He'd accused me of having cold feet, of being nervous of what the Nation would think, of whether I'd be accepted or not. True, those were all scary things, but I wasn't going to stop our wedding just because of a few jitters.

He'd stormed out of my room, and I'd slept alone for the first time in a long time.

I hadn't seen him since, and honestly, I was worried.

But when I closed the door to my bathroom to turn on the bath water, I jumped.

The window was open and Zuko was clambering through it. He landed none too gracefully on the ground. When he turned around and saw me, his expression tightened in pain.

"Katara, Agni..." His expression was all agony and knives. I decided I'd forgive him instantly, and stepped closer to him. I'd been tempted to give him a good slap with a water whip, but it looked as if he'd already beat himself up enough for the silly argument the night before.

"I'm so sorry... Katara, I love you." The words pulled at my heart strings achingly, and all I wanted at this point was for him to hold me. He reached for me, pulling me into his arms.

"I love you too, Zuko. Don't worry. Please, don't worry." I whispered into his shirt. He stroked down the length of my back slowly, pressing a kiss to my shoulder.

"I've got to go, but I had to see you. I had to apologize." He murmured, kissing his way from the tip of my shoulder to my neck.  
I shivered.

"I know, and it's alright. I'll see you soon, Fire Lord." I teased, grinning at him.

"I take my leave then, Fire Lady." Zuko winked at me, before effortlessly swinging himself out the window.

I was free to take my bath now, but all I wanted was to sprint down the aisle so I could see my husband-to-be again.

* * *

SAIYAN POV

Today was the worst day of my life.

It should have been my best, because I had the honor of being a personal dresser for the Lady Katara and future wife of Fire Lord Zuko. But all I could seem to do today was mess up. I'd dropped a whole bowl of flowers on the ground when I'd first met her, and now I couldn't seem to do her hair the traditional way.

My mother had told me stories about Lord Iroh's wedding and his Lord Ozai's wedding, but I had decided that I liked this one much more than the other two.

It was sweet. The only two colors used were red and blue, which offset each other nicely and brought a deep sense of peace and unity to the ceremony. The Lady Katara's wedding dress was white; a neutral color that didn't favor either of the Nations and nearly glowed next to her sun kissed skin.

I was happy to be where I was. But my confidence in my hairdressing was really starting to fail me. I'd practiced a thousand times on my mother's hair and my sister's, but Lady Katara's hair was so much thicker and richer than both of theirs. It was beautiful.

She was very kind to me, offering advice and words of encouragement every so often. Between her and her friend Suki and I, we managed to get her hair into a lovely updo that complimented her features.

My father was against Lady Katara being placed on the throne, as were almost all of his friends. I thought it was ridiculous. She was a Master Waterbender, she knew battle and she knew hardship. She was the perfect compliment to the handsome Fire Lord Zuko, and together, they would create beautiful children.

I didn't know what was so complicated about the matter.

Really.

As I finished her makeup, she smiled at me, catching my hand in hers to tell me what a lovely job I'd done.

That made my day a wonderful one.

I decided that I liked Lady Katara quite a lot.

* * *

ZUKO POV

I was just itching for the ceremony to start. So far, everyone had arrived but Avatar Aang. Nobody really expected him to show up, after all, he was still in love with Katara. I was pretty sure he always would be.

Sokka stood next to me, patting my shoulder awkwardly and telling me that everything would be fine. I'd tuned him out ages ago.

All of a sudden, the doors blew open, and Avatar Aang strode in. He wasn't dressed up, he was simply wearing his usual Airbending robes and carrying his glider. Setting it down in a corner, he approached me.

"Treat her like the Queen she's going to be." He muttered, not looking me in the eye. I stared down at him, eyebrow raised, hands shoved deep in my pockets.

"Avatar Aang, I will love and respect her until my dying day." I replied. Sokka heard what I said, and even he shuddered at the passion in my words. But Aang only nodded once before going to sit down.

"Fire Lord, it's time." The servant to my right commented. I could hear the procession from where I stood; it was time to go greet Katara and bring her home. Sokka stayed where he was, wishing me good luck under his breath.

I walked out of the main throne room doors in my military dress, my hair in a top knot and my crown perched atop my head. I felt like a ruler. When I saw Katara's litter approaching the steps to the palace, the oddest flutter started in my stomach.

Damn the nerves.

I met her at the base of the steps, and as her hand slipped through the chiffon, I reached out to grasp it and help her to her feet. As our fingers met, the enormous crowd that had gathered to see the new Fire Lady cheered.

Katara stood, and her servants helped her with the gathers of her dress and her long train. When all was said and done and we were walking up the stairs, I cast a look at her out of the corner of my eye.

She was so breathtakingly beautiful.

I'd broken tradition by going to fetch her. Usually, I was to wait in the throne room. But I'd decided that with half the Nation threatening to kill her, it was better that I secured her as soon as possible.

People were already calling me protective and valiant, which I actually kind of liked.

* * *

AANG POV

The guests all turned in their seats to watch Katara walk in. I didn't want to, but curiosity got the better of me.

I regretted turning around almost at once. She radiated beauty and confidence.

Her dress was white lace and chiffon, dainty and beaded with pearls. Her hair was swept up and curled, with strands tickling her shoulders. Pearls were woven into her hair.

I had never wanted her for my own so badly before that moment. I forced back tears as I saw Zuko standing next to her, proudly escorting her.

He was so lucky. I hoped he knew that.

* * *

SAIYAN POV

I stood in the back, smoothing down the best dress I owned and watching proudly as Lady Katara glided down the aisle on the arm of Fire Lord Zuko. It was so perfect. My mother stood next to me, teary eyed and smiling. The ceremony was brief; which was good, I assumed. It was tender and poignant and beautiful, completely focused on their love.

"It's tradition that they bow to each other now." Mother whispered in my ear as the ceremony came to a close. I waited anxiously.

But they never bowed to each other. The Fire Lord clasped Lady Katara's hands in his own before bending down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. The crowd sighed.

Perfect.

"The heirs she produces are going to be absolutely beautiful." My mother breathed, a hand on her heart.

My first successful royal wedding. I was proud of myself.

But then again, I was also proud of Lady Katara. She had gone through so much just to be here today.

I decided right then that I was going to look up to her from now on.

* * *

KATARA POV

As soon as the crown was placed atop my head by my new husband himself, I felt a new sense of purpose in my life. Zuko lead me by the hand to sit at the throne. He smiled at me, tears in his eyes.

"Fire Lady Katara." Zuko whispered, so quietly that I barely heard him.

As the guests began to come forward to meet us, I reached over to grasp Zuko's hand in mine. My friends, Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Suki were standing in the front row, smiling at us. My family was next to them.

Yes, we were all going to be just fine.

**Please, tell me what you think of the ceremony. Was it too overdone? Not enough? Let me know(:**

**5 REVIEWS OR NO LAST CHAPTER.  
**

**love,  
**

**-nightfall26  
**


	34. Eternal

**I'm tearing up. Seriously. I've been writing this fanfic since my 8th grade year, and I graduated high school this year... So.. it means a lot to me.  
To all my reviewers; thank you so much for giving me the drive to continue and the love that this story needed!  
To everyone else who read my words, thank you. I really do appreciate that it was enjoyed by the people on this site.  
So here you have it, guys, my last chapter.  
I love you all.  
**

**-nightfall26  
**

_As soon as the crown was placed atop my head by my new husband himself, I felt a new sense of purpose in my life. Zuko lead me by the hand to sit at the throne. He smiled at me, tears in his eyes._

_"Fire Lady Katara." Zuko whispered, so quietly that I barely heard him._

_As the guests began to come forward to meet us, I reached over to grasp Zuko's hand in mine. My friends, Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Suki were standing in the front row, smiling at us. My family was next to them._

_Yes, we were all going to be just fine._

* * *

KATARA POV

Zuko's hand was tightening around my fingers as he lead me down the hall. It was dark, and quiet, and electricity was everywhere.

It was nearing midnight.

All the guests were still downstairs celebrating, becoming slightly rowdy with all the fire whiskey that had been served. I could hear the music and the laughing still.

But we, as the Royal couple, were excused for the evening.

I'd never walked down this hall before. Zuko's room had always stayed the same, he'd refused to take up the Fire Lord's chambers unless he'd had someone to share them with. My room, the beautiful blue room that Iroh and he had decorated just for me, was locked tight. It was always there for me if I were to need it, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be sleeping in there ever again.

This hall was incredibly ornate. There were enormous paintings on the walls, mostly of past Fire Lord's and their families. The chandeliers on the ceiling were only lit enough to cast a low light upon us.

"So now is when you get to see the official royal suite for the first time." Zuko murmured in my ear, huskily. I could only swallow noisily as a tremor worked its way down my spine. This feeling was new. We'd always been affectionate and loving, but this... this was different.

I looked up at him, fear in my heart, doubting myself. But when my eyes met his golden ones, my heart dropped into my stomach and I remembered why I was standing here, with him, on this night. We stopped in front of the massive double doors that were gilded with gold and inlaid with rubies. I stood there, shaking, my massive white dress quivering around me. I was finding it hard to breathe. Zuko's hand found mine, soothing me for the moment.

"Katara. I love you." He whispered, bending down to press a quiet kiss to my forehead. I closed my eyes, a sigh escaping my lips. The ceremony had been easy for me. I'd faced thousands of people before, and I'd even faced thousands of people who wanted to kill me before. I was strong. I'd taken it well. But this...

I'd never been faced with physical love before. It scared me. It reminded me of the attachment I had to Zuko, of the bond that held me to him in a way that was entirely new to me.

"Don't be scared." The words were calming, and he pushed open the double doors before placing his hand gently on my hip. Beyond them was a sight that scared me even further.

A king size bed, clothed in elaborate gold and red sheets, was scattered with rose petals. The doors to a balcony were open, and the slightest of breezes were floating through, caressing my face with another reminder of how much I loved the man beside me.

* * *

ZUKO POV

As Katara entered our suite, I watched her every move. My eyes followed how her hair was falling out of its elaborate updo, how the strands tickled her bare shoulders before falling to her waist. They followed the lines of her wedding dress, and how it accentuated the dip in her waist and the flow of her physique. She moved like a dancer. The breeze stirred her hair, and it carried her scent to where I stood in the doorway.

I shivered.

Suddenly, she turned, her dress sweeping around and gathering rose petals in its wake. Her eyes were wide and filled with the shimmer of the moonlight.

"I will always love you, Zuko. I promise." Katara whispered, walking towards me with her hand outstretched. When her fingers skimmed across my scar, I felt myself begin to relax.

Our eyes met.

Our lips met.

And the doors closed behind us.

* * *

_(1 year later)  
_

"It's good to see you, Zuko. What's it been, since the wedding? Wayyyy too long. You know I've been meaning to check up on Katara in forever, but Suki and I have just been so BUSY... and you know how that is..." Sokka rambled, his wife perched delicately on his lap. I grinned at him, raking a hand through my untidy hair and waving over a servant.

"I believe my guests would care for some of our finest lunch trays, if you wouldn't mind." I said, smiling at the man before he bowed and scurried off. Unlike my father, I treated all of our attendants like actual people. Katara had befriended most of them by now, and they all adored her.

"Where is Katara, anyways?" Suki questioned, sliding off of her fiance's knee to pull up a chair.

"She'll be joining us soon, I'm pretty sure." I said casually.

"Hey! Sparky! It's good to see you again, Mr. Fire Lord!"

"Oh come on, Toph, enough with the blind jokes." Everyone rolled their eyes at the girl entering the patio. Toph had grown quite a bit taller in the past year, and I had to say, she was looking much more like a girl and much less like a mud pie.

Accompanying her was Aang, smiling bashfully and snapping his glider shut. I tensed. The last time we'd seen Aang had been the wedding, and he'd left early.

We'd all known why.

His eyes hadn't strayed from Katara the entire time he'd been there.

"You know you missed me." Toph chuckled, leaning against a tree next to us. Aang stood beside her, and to all of our surprise, took her hand in his.

"Hey, guys." He said quietly, a grin so giant bursting across his face I was afraid he'd explode.

"Hi, Aang. Looks like you've got quite a bit to tell us, haven't you?" Suki teased, waggling her finger at the two of them. Toph blushed.

"Well from the sounds of it, Sugar Queen has some interesting stuff to tell us too. I think she's coming." Toph's face lit with the usual, meddling smirk, and I shook my head in amusement.

Yes, Katara and I did have some news to share.

Some very interesting news.

As she entered the garden, her cheeks were flushed with joy and her eyes sparkled. She'd filled out in the past year, and over all, had recovered completely from Xai.

She still, every now and then, gazed off into the distance for a few moments, and I could tell she was remembering something new. It came in small bursts. It bothered her, sometimes, but other times she said it was nice to see him as an old friend and not as an enemy.

A gasp came from Sokka.

"Katara!" He exclaimed, banging his hands on the table in front of him. Suki was giggling. Toph was flat out laughing. And Aang, well, he wasn't really looking at any of us.

Even if he was holding Toph's hand, everyone knew he would never fully let go of his feelings for Katara.

Katara, who was now carrying my child.

She was starting to show, hence the cry of shock from Sokka.

"How far along are you?" Suki squealed, jumping out of her chair to hug my wife. Katara threw her arms around her friend, laughing, and played with the ends of her forever long hair.

"Just about 4 months in."

Sokka glared at me.

"Don't think I have to be okay with this just because you guys are married and all. What's with the Fire Nation and popping out kids in the first year of marriage? That's kinda twisted." He scowled. A bubble of water hovered over his head before falling on him, drenching him and causing a string of curses to burst from his mouth.

"Kataraaa! Ugh, seriously?" Sokka frowned.

Katara walked to my side, and wrapped her arm around me at the same time I wrapped my arm around her.

"I couldn't be happier, Sokka." Her voice was so calm in that moment that everyone just stared at her. It had been years since anyone had heard Katara so happy, and I took great pride in the fact that it was mostly due to me.

"Well...fine." He spluttered, crossing his arms and pouting. Our lunch had arrived, so he focused on guzzling as much of it as possible in as little time as he could manage. Katara cast her glance towards Toph and Aang, and smiled warmly.

"It's so good to see you all." She had noticed Toph and Aang's hands, and relaxed into me.

"It's good to see you too, sweetness. I guess I have to hug you and all and say congrats." Toph grumbled, pushing away from her spot on the tree to awkwardly hug Katara. I tried to hide my laugh as Katara separated from me to grab up the girl in a massive bear hug, typical of her.

"I'm so happy for you." Katara whispered in Toph's ear, quiet enough so that only we could hear.

Toph blushed again before pulling away.

As she returned to my side, we looked around at all of the people surrounding us.

"I like this. I like this a lot." She murmured.

"I do too, Katara." I pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

_I do too._

It was a whisper on the wind, the faintest sound, and maybe I'd imagined it, but maybe I hadn't.

* * *

That night, as we lay in bed together, I ran my fingers across Katara's belly.

"I'm so glad everybody's staying here for a week." She said quietly, nuzzling my shoulder. I nodded.

"I'm so glad you married me." I leaned over to kiss her, brushing our noses together lovingly. As I looked at her, at my Fire Lady, my Queen, my wife, and now the bearer of my children, I felt a deep sense of joy resonating within me.

She was amazing with my advisers, a real charmer when it came to the politicians, and smart as a whip when it came to strategy. New ideas poured out of her faster than a raging waterfall. Every day was something new, something radical, something to help people.

And the people loved her; almost as much as I loved her.

I admired her, too. She was so strong.

It had been an amazing first year together, so incredible that sometimes I was afraid it was just a dream. But I woke up every morning with her next to me, and I couldn't ask for anything more.

"I love you."

I would never get tired of how she said those three words.

I trembled inside.

"I love you too, Katara."

I was ready for our lives together. I was ready to be with this powerhouse of a woman for the rest of my days, ready to be there when she was vulnerable and ready to see the eyes of my first child gazing up at me.

I was ready to die beside her when it was our time.

_Love her always, and she will be the best part of your life._

I hadn't been imagining it. Xai was still here, somehow, somewhere, drifting about as a gentle ghost.

I kissed my wife's forehead, listening to the sound of her breathing as she fell asleep.

_Don't worry, Xai. Katara is my life. _

* * *

AANG POV

Every time I visited Katara and Zuko over the next 70 years, I marveled at their connection. They always loved each other with a passion that never died out, a flame that never extinguished, a tide that never went out to sea.

I was jealous for a while.

Extremely jealous.

When I'd seen Katara round and flushed with their first child, I'd hated Zuko secretly.

When I'd seen her with their second child, I hated him less, because by this time, I was about to marry Toph.

By the time child number three rolled around, I had grown to respect the love that they shared. Of course, I'd always wonder what life would be like if Katara had chosen me instead, but because of Toph, that was a fleeting daydream now.

Their three children were all grown now.

Today was the day I was going to check on them for what felt like the last time.

I glided over the clouds, feeling stiff, feeling the age for not the first time. I was having trouble getting around.

But as I reached the palace of the Fire Nation, a bad feeling swept over me.

I landed by the window of their bedroom.

I looked inside.

My breath caught in my throat, my heart stopped for a brief moment of agony.

I looked away.

They were laying next to each other in quiet, eternal sleep, fingers interlocked and smiles on their faces. Zuko's scar had faded slightly with age.

They looked at peace.

The Spirit World would be good to them. They had always been good to each other. As I hovered away, I closed my eyes in grief. It wouldn't be long before their firstborn would be crowned, and he and his wife would take up the throne.

Their firstborn had Katara's eyes.

The Nations hadn't been at war for a very long time, and I knew that their son would keep the peace as effortlessly as they had.

Even still, a great sadness had taken over me.

It wouldn't be long until it was my turn to reunite with them, as well as my wife Toph, in the Spirit World.

But for now, I'd watch over the beautiful peace that they had brought to this world and keep it safe as long as I could.

A love like theirs was rare.

I had to make sure their story would never die.

_-the end._

**Again, I love you all.**

**Thank you for an amazing journey.  
**

**-nightfall26  
**


End file.
